The Two Of Us
by Rina Aria
Summary: Cerita ditulis ulang dengan judul sama namun dengan tambahan -Rewrite- oleh Rina Aria sendiri.
1. Chapter 1 : Kita Berpisah

Rina: Yahooo~ Rina datang lagi dengan fic baru! Seperti biasa pemeran utama na adalah Rin dan Len!

Rin+Len: Awal mula dari neraka baru…

Rina: Apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu? ^_^ *senyum dark*

Rin: Tidak bukan apa-apa kok author…

Len: Iya, bukan masalah yang penting…

Rui: Ara~ aku dengar author akan memunculkanku di sini ya?

Rin+Len: SIAPA KAU!

Rina: Hi Rui, kau sehat-sehat saja? Darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?

Rui: Mel-chan pulang ke rumah dengan baju penuh darah buatan, sambil mengutuk-ngutuk nama author Rina, lalu dia bilang aku juga akan jadi bahan eksperimennya di cerita yang akan dia buat, jadi… ...

Rina: Rui, jika kau pulang, beritahu anak itu bahwa jatah apel hariannya aku potong

Rin+Len: (Pembicaraan author dengan OC yang tidak kita mengerti…)

Rina: Nah, karena itu, Rin dan Len cepat baca disclaimer-nya!

Rin+Len: Asal kita dapet peran bagus lho!

Rina: Beres, nah, sekarang dibaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid maupun lagu-lagunya, pemiliknya adalah yang mau beli, tetapi cerita dan Akane RuiAkarui Kura adalah milik Author Rina. Tak suka tak usah baca, dan tak perlu main api kecuali ingin digiles ma Roadroller.**

* * *

><p>Rui: Baiklah para pembaca yang terhormat, silahkan baca fic ini ya! ^^<p>

Rina: Terkadang kau ini terlalu baik Rui…

Rin+Len: Sudah lupakan author dan OC-nya itu, semuanya ayo membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu salju turun pada malam musim dingin, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut <em>honey blond<em> yang diikat kebelakang dengan gaya _ponytail_, berlari cepat menuju ke sebuah taman. Dimana seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya telah menunggunya.

Gadis itu menunggu anak laki-laki itu dengan sabar disamping lampu penerangan taman, dia memiliki rambut berwarna honey blond, dengan panjang rambutnya yang hanya hingga sebahu, dan menggunakan pita besar di kepalanya sebagai tanda tangan, saat seorang anak laki-laki menyapanya, orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Rin, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!" ucap anak laki-laki itu, dengan nafas terengah-engah, bisa dilihat udara berwarna putih yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan khawatir Len, aku belum menunggu terlalu lama," ucap gadis yang diketahui bernama Rin itu. Dia segera berjalan menuju ke arah anak laki-laki, yang diketahui bernama Len itu, dan melempar senyum terbaiknya.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, aku minta maaf, lalu kenapa kau memanggilku kemari Rin?" tanya Len kepada Rin yang tersenyum kearahnya. Senyumnya membuat wajahnya menjadi memerah, iya, mereka telah berpacaran selama 1 tahun lamanya, sejak musim Semi. Meskipun mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD.

Rin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu segera menempalkan bibirnya yang lembut ke bibir Len yang tepat berada di depan bibirnya. Len merasa sedikit kaget, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dengan ciuman mereka kali ini.

Setelah ciuman mereka berakhir, Rin mengucapkan beberapa kata, kepada Len. Kata-kata yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap hati Len saat itu.

"Selamat tinggal Len…" ucap Rin saat itu, sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Len.

Len yang shock mendengar perkataan Rin, hanya berdiri disana, memandangi bayangan Rin yang mulai menghilang dari depannya. Lalu digantikan oleh salju yang turun dengan lembut.

Tanpa ia sadari, genangan air mata terbentuk di pelupuk mata Len dan mengalir melalui pipinya dan menetes ke tanah yang ditutupi salju.

"Rin…" gumam Len. Lututnya terjatuh ke tanah yang bersalju, sehingga kini dia setengah berdiri.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mata Len, lalu dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, karena mulai merasa kedinginan, sementara salju malam musim dingin terus turun dengan lembut. Hati Len merasa sangat sakit. Dia terus berpikir kenapa Rin memutuskan hubungan yang mereka bina selama setahun ini? Kenapa Rin meninggalkannya?

Ingatan tentang musim-musim yang berlalu saat mereka masih bersama, melewati pandangan Len. Masih segar di ingatannya saat musim semi kelas 6 SD, dia menembak Rin di bawah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di belakang sekolahnya, dan betapa Rin menangis karena bahagia saat dirinya "menembaknya", karena Rin sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Len.

Lalu saat-saat mereka bermain di padang bunga matahari pada musim panas. Dimana mereka menyisihkan waktu diluar pengawasan orang dewasa, hanya untuk berdua saja, tempat dimana Len mengambil _first kiss_ dari Rin. Lalu saat mereka melihat kembang api bersama pada sebuah festival dan melakukan ciuman yang manis saat kembang api terbesar berada di langit.

Lalu pada saat musim gugur, dimana Rin memberi Len sebuah syal rajutan tangan dengan warna kuning, saat Rin melihatnya yang kedinginan pada musim gugur. Dimana kita akan berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman kota yang kontras dengan warna-warna daun yang mulai berguguran. Lalu dimana Len mengucapkan sumpahnya kepada Rin saat itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu ini selamanya Rin…" ucap Len saat itu sambil menggandeng tangan Rin, lalu mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bersemu merah sambil tersenyum, senyum terbaik yang bisa dia berikan kepada Len saat itu. Dimana Len menganggap pada saat itu, bahwa jika Rin terus berada disampingnya, maka itu akan cukup baginya.

Lalu pada malam musim dingin, malam ini, Rin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Len. Tanpa alasan yang diketahui Len, dan memberinya ciuman perpisahan yang pahit rasanya di bibir Len. Semua kenangan manis yang mereka rangkai, hancur dikarenakan sebuah ciuman itu. Kenapa Rin meninggalkannya? Len tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Rin… meskipun kita sudah tidak bersama… kumohon… jangan lupakan aku…" gumam Len dalam sepi. Salju masih turun, dan menyamarkan air mata Len dengan salju yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu Rin… karena itulah…" gumam Len. Dia tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia masih mencintai Rin. Dia tak akan bisa menggantikan Rin selamanya, karena dia merupakan cinta pertamanya, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Orang-orang yang ada di rumah Len bingung akan perubahan sikap Len yang tiba-tiba, karena dia langsung memasuki kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan siapapun disana. Orang tua Len yang melihat perubahan sikap putranya hanya berbisik-bisik.

'Apa mungkin Rin-chan sudah memberitahunya?' pikir mereka.

Lalu pagi pun datang, pagi itu adalah hari biasa dari hari-hari sekolah pada musim dingin. Semua orang berbisik-bisik melihat Len yang datang sendiri ke sekolah dan lebih pagi dari biasanya. Len datang sendirian ke sekolah tanpa Rin! Nah, itu baru gosip yang hangat dikalangan murid-murid sekolahnya.

Len hanya duduk di bangkunya, saat teman-teman satu grupnya, menyapa Len yang dikelilingi aura gelap di pojok kelas. Tempat yang selalu dia gunakan, saat dia merasa pikirannya kacau balau.

"Len, apa kau sudah dengar soal Rin? Lalu dimana Rin? Kalian putus, ya?" tanya teman Len dengan rambut berwarna hijau Teal yang dipotong pendek, salah satu dari murid sekolah itu yang suka datang lebih awal.

"Ada apa dengan Rin? Dan iya Mikuo, kemarin dia memutuskanku," jawab Len kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo dan teman-teman Len yang lain hanya terbelalak melihat sikap Len yang sangat cuek. Itu pertanda bahwa pikirannya benar-benar acak-acakan.

"Kau tidak tahu kabar tentang Rin?" tanya Mikuo lagi dengan tidak percaya.

Len hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi, Mikuo menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, sepertinya berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, sebelum berkata, "Kudengar… Rin pindah ke luar negeri hari ini," ucap Mikuo dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Mata Len langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Mikuo, dan dia hampir saja mencekik Mikuo hingga kehabisan nafas, saat Mikuo berada dalam posisi yang sedikit _deffensive_, untuk menghindari amarah Len. Lalu dia berkata, "Rin sempat bilang pada Miku beberapa hari yang lalu, lalu Miku cerita padaku, jadi… kupikir kalian akan hubungan jarak jauh, tapi aku tak tahu kalau Rin memutuskanmu," ucap Mikuo membela diri.

Len hanya menggigit bibir, saat dia bertanya lagi pada Mikuo, "Kapan Rin berangkat?" tanya Len.

Mikuo sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Len yang tiba-tiba. Dan kemudian berkata pada Len dengan nada yang sedikit kebingungan, "Eeh, seharusnya sekarang Rin sudah akan lepas landas…" jawab Mikuo.

Dan dengan perkataan Mikuo, Len segera berlari keluar kelas, dan tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, yang berteriak-teriak karena mereka adalah penggemar beratnya, ataupun guru-guru yang memarahinya karena berlari di lorong. Len tidak memikirkan hal itu untuk sementara waktu, dan hanya berlari menuju ke atap, melanggar peraturan sekolah. Dan Len melihat ke langit, mencari-cari pesawat yang mungkin melintas di atasnya.

Setelah Len menemukan sebuah pesawat, meski dia tidak tahu itu pesawat Rin atau bukan, Len hanya berteriak, "RIN, AKU MASIH AKAN TERUS MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Len keras-keras. Masa bodoh jika ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

Di tempat lain, disaat yang sama, Rin hanya melihat dengan tatapan kosong ke luar jendela. Dia sekarang pindah ke sebuah negara yang diberi nama Amerika, meninggalkan teman-temannya, hanya beberapa yang tahu akan kepindahannya. Dan dia meninggalkan hal yang paling dia cintai di rumah lamanya, Len, pacarnya, kekasihnya, terserah kau ingin berkata apa.

"Len…" Rin bergumam dalam hati, saat air mata mulai menetes dari wajahnya.

Rin lah yang mengakhiri semuanya, dia yang mengakhiri semua hubungannya dengan Len, tapi kenapa dia merasa sangat sedih? Ciuman kemarin, terasa sangat pahit di bibir Rin. Ciuman itu berbeda dengan saat-saat yang lalu, dimana ciuman dengan Len selalu terasa manis.

"Len… aku mencintaimu…dan aku sungguh-sungguh…" gumam Rin.

Orang tua Rin melihat wajah putrinya itu dengan wajah sedih, berpisah dengan Len pasti terasa berat bagi Rin, meski mereka belum tahu bahwa hubungan Rin dan Len sudah lebih dari sebatas teman, tapi mereka menyadari, bahwa cahaya di mata mereka berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Dimana mereka mulai tertarik satu sama lain.

Rin terus menangis dalam diam saat dia berada di pesawat, dan hingga akhirnya dia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis terus.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu Len… karena itulah…" gumam Rin.

* * *

><p>Rina: Dan Chapter 1 se-le-sai! *lompat2 gaje* Aku nyelesaiin chapter ini hanya dalam beberapa jam! Horeeeeeeeeeeeeee!<p>

Rin: Kok begini sih… chapter-chapter depan udah melankolis kayak ndak da kerjaan, dan… HELL kelas 6 SD!

Len: Astaga, masih SD kok sudah pacaran…

Rina: Biarin! Jadi waktu na ntar pas!

Rin: Iya, iya terserah…

Len: Asal bagus, aku ndak da masalah kok!

Rina: Oke2 kalian anak yang baik, bagaimana kalau kalian meminta review dari para pembaca terhormat!

Rin: Baiklah author Rina! Nah, para reader yang baik, tolong di review sehingga cerita ini jalan okay!

Len: Seperti kata author itu, cepat kalian semua review!

Rina: Saya mohon saran buat genre keduanya, karena saya bingung nie masuk cerita yang mana... Sekaligus do'a para pembaca jadi saya bisa mengerjakan ujian masuk SMA pada hari Senin-Kamis besok... do'akan saya berhasil ya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Sekarang ini Part 1

Rina: Astaga… kenapa aku nulis ini lagi? Padahal seharus na aku sekarang belajar tes…

Rui: Ara~ author, kau nulis chapter ini dari kompi siapa?

Rina: Dari kompi orang…

Rin: Orang aneh

Len: Karena aku rada kasihan, aku bacain disclaimer na deh!

Rina: Kyaa, makasih Lenny-kyun~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina ndak punya fic ini dia cuman punya cerita ma Rui dan Mel. Kalo ndak suka ndak usah baca dan jangan main api.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin: Eh, kenapa si Mel ada di tulisan lagi?<p>

Len: Aku ndak suka diisengin ma si Mel!

Rina: Abis banyak yg suka ma si Mel, jadi aku jadi pingiiiin banget masukin dia lagi kemari…

Rui: Ara~ Mel-chan perlu diberitahu…

Rina: Oleh karena itu, para readers selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kagamine-san sekarang giliran anda!" ucap salah seorang kru panggung yang memanggilku.<p>

Aku hanya merapikan pakaianku sedikit dan segera menjawab, "Baik!" jawabku sambil menuju ke arah pinggir panggung, menunggu giliranku.

"NAH, SEKARANG KITA SAMBUT BINTANG TAMU SPESIAL KITA, LEN KAGAMINE!" ucap salah satu MC sebuah acara TV.

Itu merupakan tandaku, saat itu, aku mendengar suara dari manajerku yang berkata, "Lakukan sesuatu yang menarik," ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pada manjerku. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti api, dan mata yang berwarna senada, dan untuk membuatku sebal, dia lebih tinggi 5 cm dariku, meski dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku!

Saat aku memasuki panggung, semua penonton berteriak-teriak, aku sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan mereka. Lagipula, aku ini merupakan idola terkenal.

Eh? Kalian bertanya bagaimana aku menjadi begini, dan… apa yang terjadi dengan Rin bukan? Ceritanya dimulai saat manajerku melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan di sekolah saat kami masih SD.

-Flashback Start-

_Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Rin pergi ke luar negeri. Tapi, kami dikejutkan dengan masuknya seorang anak perempuan dengan tubuh dan otak diatas rata-rata anak seumurannya bersama dengan wali kelas 6. Dia bernama Akarui Kura, lebih akrab disapa dengan nama Rui._

_Aku hanya melihat ke arahnya sebentar, sebelum memandang ke luar jendela kembali. Tapi, seingatku dia merupakan anak kelas 4, lalu kenapa dia bisa ada disini?_

"_Eh, sepertinya kalian sedikit kaget kenapa Akarui-san yang merupakan anak kelas 4 ada disini. Sebenarnya, dia melakukan lompat kelas beberapa saat yang lalu, dan baru sekarang memasuki kelas ini. Nah, Akarui-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu…" ucap wali kelasku._

_Dia memilin-milin ujung roknya, saat wali kelas memanggilnya, lalu dia berkata, "Namaku Akarui Kura, silahkan panggil saya Rui!" kenalnya dengan menambahkan senyum di bagian akhir._

_Semua anak laki-laki di kelas kami melotot melihatnya, kecuali aku, karena aku sudah punya Rin untuk aku perhatikan, Mikuo yang duduk di bangku di depanku berbisik, "Len, Rui ini lumayan cantik, ya…" bisik Mikuo._

_Aku hanya menaikkan kedua bahuku, karena aku tidak terlalu berpikir bahwa Akarui-san itu menarik. Setelah itu, dia duduk di bangku yang ada disampingku, bangku yang biasanya diduduki oleh Rin._

"_Selamat siang Kagamine Len-san, setelah sekolah berakhir ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaan seperti anak-anak lain," ucap Akarui-san melakukan perkenalannya._

_Mikuo yang mencuri dengar hanya bisa menempelkan wajahnya kepada mejanya saat dia mendengar Akarui-san._

"_Akarui…-san?" ucapku dengan nada tanya pada Akarui-san yang tertawa kecil dan segera memperhatikan papan tulis._

_Setelah pelajaran berakhir, Akarui-san segera dikelilingi para murid laki-laki di kelasku. Mereka menanyai macam-macam kepadanya. Biasa, perhatian yang didapat pindahan…_

_Mikuo yang hanya memojokkan dirinya sepertinya patah hati. Tapi, aku bisa melihat bahwa terkadang, Akarui-san melihat ke arah Mikuo ditengah-tengah kerumunan anak-anak lain. Matanya terlihat sedikit khawatir dan ragu-ragu._

_Aku juga kadang-kadang memperhatikannya, penasaran atas apa maksud perkataannya tadi. Tapi, dia hanya tersenyum simpul saat aku ketahuan memperhatikannya. Tapi, senyumnya itu sedikit menyeramkan._

_Waktu sekolah berjalan dengan sangat lambat, hingga akhirnya, bel pulang berbunyi. Aku masih tinggal di kelas, saat anak-anak lain mulai keluar dari kelas hingga kelas benar-benar sepi._

_Akarui-san kemudian tampak dari pintu kelas, sepertinya dia ingin memasuki kelas dan tidak menunggu di kelas, meski kelas kami sama, anak aneh…_

_Dia tertawa kecil dengan gaya yang mencurigakan, lalu dia berkata, "Terimakasih Len-san karena sudah menunggu," ucapnya._

_Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu Akarui-san berkata lagi,"Len-san sedang mencari keberadaan Rin-san untuk mengatakan sesuatu bukan?" tanya Akarui-san._

_Aku merasa sedikit tercengang, tapi aku ingat bahwa setiap anak yang menyatakan perasaan padaku, selalu menyinggung nama Rin pertama kali, tapi bukannya dia bilang bahwa dia tidak berniat melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan murid perempuan itu bukan?_

"_Ahem, to the point ja, apa Len-san tertarik untuk jadi idola?" tanya Akarui-san dengan wajah yang digabung antara serius dengan tidak._

_Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, lalu Akarui-san melanjutkan, "Jika kau menjadi idola, ada kemungkinan bahwa kau bisa pergi ke luar negeri untuk mencari Rin-san. Dengan senang hati, orang tuaku akan membantumu," lanjut Akarui-san._

"_Aka-…"_

"_RUI!" potong Akarui-san dengan cepat dan nada marah._

_Aku hanya sweatdrop sebelum bertanya, "Eh, Aka- maksudku, Rui-san, apa maksudmu dan siapa kau?" tanyaku._

"_Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku sudah mendengarmu bernyanyi sebelumnya, dan aku ingin kau menjadi seorang idola, dan jika kau menjadi seorang idola, makan kemungkinan untuk mencari Kagamine Rin-san akan bertambah, aku tahu kau mencarinya bukan? Yah, walaupun awalnya aku juga ingin mengajak Rin-san untuk menyanyi juga, tapi sayang sekali dia sudah pindah terlebih dahulu ke luar negeri…" jelas Rui-san sekali lagi._

"_Lalu siapa kau?" tanyaku. Rui-san belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang itu sebelumnya, dan apa tadi dia berkata tentang Rin juga?._

_Rui-san hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Nama asliku adalah Akane Rui, seorang pencari bakat profesional dari perusahaan rekaman D.S. Music, yang mengorbitkan bintang-bintang terkenal. Orang tuaku adalah pemilik dari studio itu," jawab Rui-san._

_Aku hanya terbelalak sebentar. Aku sudah dengar tentang D.S. Music, perusahaan itu mencetak penyanyi yang sangat hebat, hampir semua penyanyi yang menduduki tangga lagu teratas adalah penyanyi dari perusahaan itu. Meski sedikit, aku merasa bahwa aku bisa dan ingin menerima penawarannya itu._

"_Jika kau berkata iya, ini kartu namaku, dan pergilah ke alamat yang ada disana pada hari sabtu. Orang tuaku akan segera melihatmu, dan jika mereka berkata oke, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk jadi sibuk," ucap Rui-san yang memberikan sebuah kartu nama dengan tulisan yang rapi, dan menunjuk sebuah bagian dari kartu itu, dan kemudian meninggalkanku._

_Aku menerima kartu itu, dan melihat kembali Rui-san yang sudah menghilang. Aku kemudian mendatangi gedung itu pada hari Sabtu, dan orang tua Rui-san langsung berkata "Oke", lalu aku memulai debut menyanyiku dibantu oleh Rui yang menjadi manajerku._

-Flashback End-

"Ah, Len-san, kudengar kau akan merilis sebuah _single_ terbaru, ya?" tanya MC yang menanyaiku saat aku selesai menyapa para penggemarku di-seantero Jepang.

"Itu benar, mereka bilang, _single_ itu akan dirilis beberapa minggu lagi, meski aku sudah menyelesaikan rekamannya beberapa hari yang lalu," jawabku berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak mendengarkan _single_ terbaru itu dari Len-san sendiri?" saran MC. Aku hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Rui, dan dia mengatakan iya. Lalu aku hanya mengangguk, dan segera berkata.

"Yah, meski ini masih sedikit terlalu cepat, aku akan menyanyikan _single_ terbaruku yang berjudul 'Falling Falling Snow'. Jangan lupa beli saat sudah dirilis ya!" ucapku.

Segera terdengar teriakan dari para penggemarku. Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu 5 tahun sejak aku memulai debutku saat SMP. Awalnya aku merasa sedikit terpaksa, tapi sekarang aku sudah menikmatinya dan berpikir untuk tidak mundur, meski sudah menemukan Rin.

-Song Skip- (males nih…)

Kini aku, Rui, dan Mel-san, sedang berada didalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir kami.

Mel-san itu… seorang _hairstylist_ yang merupakan kakak dari Rui! Umurnya baru 18 tahun, dan dia sudah menamatkan jenjang kuliah, dan menjadi seorang _hairstylist_ yang disegani hingga ke Prancis! Aku harus sedikit bersyukur bahwa Mel-san tetap tinggal di Jepang. Nama lengkap Mel-san yang asli adalah Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx, namun karena dia menetap di Jepang, namanya menjadi Akane Mel.

"Len-kun, kerja bagus juga hari ini!" ucap Rui yang tiba-tiba langsung memelukku. Spontan aku segera menghalaunya. Rui memang agak suka memeluk seseorang tiba-tiba, mungkin karena itulah, orang yang disukai Rui jadi merasa agak bimbang ya…

Mel-san hanya melihat kebelakang melalui kaca, sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan, dan langsung menancap gas dengan sangat kuat. Menyebabkan Rui yang memelukku terjatuh, dan melepaskanku.

"Mel-neechan kejam!" protes Rui dengan sedikit tangisan buaya.

Mel-san hanya diam membisu, sebelum mulai menyetir lagi dengan kecepatan yang biasa. Aku lupa untuk bilang, bahwa suara Mel-san sekarang sedang terkunci, dan dia tidak bisa berbicara, alias bisu. Tapi, bisu Mel-san tidak permanen, karena itu hanya dikarenakan faktor psikologis saja.

Setelah beberapa lama, kami akhirnya sampai di kediaman Akane, yang mirip rumah biasa, yang juga berseberangan dengan apartemenku, yang terletak tepat di depan rumah mereka. Sebagai manajerku, Rui yang lebih muda dariku 2 tahun, memasuki sekolah yang sama denganku, dan hebatnya sekelas denganku.

"Selamat malam Len-kun!" teriak Rui sambil melambaikan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mel-san hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan sedikit lebih rendah, dan dengan wajah yang sedikit emo.

Saat itu, aku jadi ingat, "Ah, Mel-san kau lupa untuk…" belum selesai aku berbicara, Mel-san melemparkan sebuah botol kaleng, dan berjalan ke dalam rumahnya.

"Mel-neechan bilang, 'Lakukan sendiri, kau tahu caranya bukan? Kalau lupa, kau hanya perlu menyemprotkan cat rambut itu ke rambutmu dan jangan sampai kena air,' begitu katanya," ucap Rui yang sepertinya paham betul dengan perkataan Mel-san.

Aku hanya diam, sebelum berkata, "Terimakasih Mel-san!" teriakku.

Aku bisa melihat Mel-san yang mengangguk. Dia lalu menarik Rui untuk segera memasuki rumah. Dan aku hanya menaiki apartemenku, dan membuka pintu dari apartemen, yang bertuliskan "Kagene Rei" itu.

Aku menggunakan nama samaran, dan penampilan samaran sebagai 'Kagene Rei' karena Rui menyuruhku seperti itu, meski di ijasah namaku masih Kagamine Len, keluarga Rui menyumpal orang-orang sekolah dengan uang yang cukup banyak, dan mereka hanya menurut, jangan pernah main-main dengan keluarga Akane. Rui sendiri mengenakan nama samarannya, Akarui Kura, di sekolah, dia juga mengubah penampilannya sedikit, dengan mengikat rambutnya ke atas, dan mengenakan kacamata yang terkesan modern.

Aku sendiri tetap seperti biasa, kecuali rambutku yang kucat hitam dengan pewarna rambut temporer, dan mengenakan _contact lens_ berwarna kuning. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kehidupan gandaku sebagai Rei dan Len hanyalah Mikuo. Omong-omong, saudaranya, Miku, juga terjun ke dunia hiburan dibawah perusahaan yang sama denganku, bersama dengan seorang gadis lain bernama Gumi, dan membentuk duo "Greens".

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan segera masuk, takut kalau ada yang melihatku disini. Setelah sampai di dalam, aku segera memasuki kamar mandi, mengecat rambutku, dan memakai _contact lens_, dan dengan sekejap aku berubah menjadi Kagene Rei.

Aku melihat ke arah meja tamuku, dan mengambil sebuah foto lama, yang terdiri atas dua orang anak-anak dengan rambut blond dan terlihat serupa. Tangan mereka bergandengan dengan sangat erat ditengah-tengah padang bunga matahari.

"Rin…" gumamku pelan. Aku jadi mengingat hari dimana kami mengambil foto itu.

_-Flashback Start-_

"_Len! Len! Len! Ayo cepat kemari!" teriak Rin yang memakai rok terusan berwarna putih tanpa lengan dan diganti dengan pita. Dia memakai sebuah topi jerami yang memiliki pita besar berwarna putih._

"_Iya, iya, tunggu aku Rin!" jawabku. Aku berlari mengejar Rin dan menangkap tangannya. Lalu Rin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah kamera digital yang dia simpan sejak tadi._

"_Rin, darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" tanyaku._

_Rin hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menaikkan tangan kami yang sudah terikat dengan kuat. Lalu ia berkata, "Ayo kita ambil beberapa foto!" ucap Rin dengan puppy eyes._

_Aku hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya luluh oleh puppy eyes yang diberikan Rin, lalu aku segera memeluk pundak Rin dan menampilkan tangan kami yang berkaitan, sebelum Rin yang tersenyum menaikkan kamera yang dia bawa dan mengambil beberapa foto._

_Lalu Rin, segera memelukku sambil berteriak-teriak dengan senang. Wajahku sedikit memerah, dan saat Rin mengetahui bahwa tangannya berada di leherku, wajahnya juga memerah. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan imut saat itu._

_Dengan reflek aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Rin, dan Rin yang sepertinya sedikit kaget, hanya menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkanku melakukan apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku kemudian menutup mataku pula, sebelum melekatkan bibirku dengan bibir Rin. Mengambil ciuman pertama dari Rin._

_-Flashback End-_

Aku menutup mataku sejenak, dan kemudian mulai menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berpikir, 'Dimana kau sekarang Rin? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja?' pikirku.

Aku meletakkan foto itu kembali pada tempatnya, dan segera memasuki kamarku. Dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku yang berukuran king size, dan sangat empuk. Aku tinggal sendirian di apartemenku, orang tuaku tinggal di tempat yang terpisah, karena itu bisa berbahaya akan keamanan identitasku.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Rin…" gumamku. Tak lama kemudian, aku pun terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Rina: Hore, chapter 2 selesai! Maaf baru bisa update yg ini doang...<p>

Rin: Kenapa author?

Len: Iya, kenapa author?

Rina: Ini aku nulis cerita plus submit, modal minjem laptop orang... =="

Rui: Ara~ Tentu itu karena author sedang ada di asrama bukan?

Rina: Iya, jadi mohon maaf kalau aku baru bisa submit satu chapter... dan menyampingkan 2 cerita lainnya. Jadi...

Rin+Len: PARA READERS CEPAT REVIEW YANG BANYAK!


	3. Chapter 3 : Sekarang ini Part 2

Rina: Halo, halo, halo, halo! Jumpa kembali dengan saya, si author kurang kerjaan!

Mel: AUTHOR RINA! APA MAKSUDNYA INI!

Rui: Ara~ Mel-chan santai ja, author tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu kok!

Rin+Len: (Mulai deh pertengkaran OC ma author na…)

Rina: Hehe, pertama-tama, maaf baru bisa update cerita nie doang… soal na da beberapa kondisi yang menyebabkan aku ndak bisa update terlalu banyak, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!

Rin: Author, kapan aku muncul!

Rina: Kalau sudah saatnya…

Len: Hwaaaa, Rinney aku merindukanmu! *peluk2 Rin*

Rin: *blush* L-Len…

Rina: A_,A+ seperti biasa, kalian mesra ya…

Rui: Ara~ author Rina, bagaimana kalau saya yang membacakan disclaimer na? *sambil bawa cangkir teh*

Rina: Makasih Rui! *memberikan kertas disclaimer*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author Rina. Yang dia punya hanya jalan cerita, Akane RuiAkarui Kura, Mel, dan fic ini! Kalau ndak suka ndak usah baca, dan jangan coba-coba main api!**

* * *

><p>Rui: Nah, sudah kan author Rina? *sambil minum teh*<p>

Rina: Makasih Rui, nah, para readers yang terhormat nan tercinta (?)! Selamat membaca fic ini!

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it true that you are transferring overseas Rui?<em>" kata salah seorang murid sekelasku yang mengetahui bahwa aku pindah rumah lagi.

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaannya hanya menjawab, _"Yeah, this time I transfer to Japan. My father said, that he already found a better job there, and he promise that we won't transfer around anymore," _jawabku_._

"_Really?_"

"_Will you remember us?_"

"_Please said yes, Rui!_"

"_Then how about Piko?_"

Pertanyaan terakhir itu membuatku menelan ludah. Piko adalah pa-car-ku. Iya, aku berhubungan dengan Piko. Tapi aku masih mengingat tentang Len, aku jalan dengan Piko karena dia memiliki sifat Shota yang sama seperti Len.

"_We broke up,_" aku menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dan segera meninggalkan kelas, menuju ke rumahku yang sudah mulai dibersihkan.

Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kagaene Rui… tidak, itu kurang tepat, karena nama asliku adalah Kagamine Rin, tapi sekarang aku mengubah namaku menjadi seperti itu karena beberapa alasan. Lalu rambutku yang semula berwarna honey blond, kupasangi wig berwarna hitam. Aku mengenakan _contact lens_ berwarna kuning. Selama 5 tahun aku tinggal di Amerika, rambutku yang asli telah memanjang hingga ke punggung, tapi aku tidak memotongnya, karena aku masih ingin mengingat Len.

Kenapa aku melakukan semua itu kau bilang? Pertama, saat aku melihat diriku tanpa perubahan itu, aku selalu menangis karena mengingat Len. Aku merasa menjadi gadis paling bodoh karena mencampakkan Len dan meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahu apapun. Meski aku masih mencintainya, aku tak yakin bahwa Len juga berpikiran sama denganku. (Andai kau tahu Rin…)

Kedua, aku masih memiliki sedikit harapan bahwa mungkin aku dan Len bisa bertemu lagi, dan aku takut jika dia melihatku, dia akan beralih membenciku. Aku tidak ingin dibenci oleh Len.

Saat aku sampai di dalam rumah. Aku masih memakai semua perlengkapanku itu, dan menyapa ibuku yang melewati ruang tamu sambil membawa beberapa perabotan.

"Aku pulang ibu!" sapaku.

Ibu menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, sebelum berkata, "Selamat datang Rin! Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap? Kita akan berangkat ke Jepang besok," balas Ibu.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebelum menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarku yang sudah kosong, kecuali sebuah meja dan tempat tidur yang masih ada disana.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidurku itu, sambil mengambil sebuah pigura yang berisi fotoku dengan Piko, mantan pacarku.

Karena aku dan Piko sudah bubaran, aku mengambil foto itu dan menampakkan sebuah foto dibelakangnya yang tampak lebih lama, dengan sepasang anak-anak dengan rambut blond yang mirip, dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Iya, fotoku dan Len pada saat musim panas kelas 6 SD itu. Kenangan manis yang kami ukir bersama.

Aku memeluk foto itu sambil mengingat-ingat kenanganku dan Len pada hari itu.

_-Flashback Start-_

"_Len! Len! Len! Ayo cepat kemari!" teriakku yang segera berlari mendahului Len sambil memegang sebuah kamera dibalik punggungku._

"_Iya, iya, tunggu aku Rin!" jawab Len. Dia segera berlari mengejarku dan langsung menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat, akhir-akhir ini Len jadi terlihat lebih keren daripada sebelumnya. Aku segera mengeluarkan kamera yang kusembunyikan dari tadi._

"_Rin, darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" tanya Len yang sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa aku membawa kamera ini._

_Aku hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menaikkan tangan kami yang sudah terikat, sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedikit memerah. Lalu aku berkata, "Ayo kita ambil beberapa foto!" ucapku dengan puppy eyes terbaikku._

_Len hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya luluh oleh puppy eyes yang kuberikan, lalu Len segera memeluk pundakku dan menampilkan tangan kami yang berkaitan, sebelum aku tersenyum senang dan menaikkan kamera yang kubawa lalu mengambil beberapa foto._

_Lalu aku segera memeluk Len sambil berteriak-teriak dengan senang. Wajahku sedikit memerah dan wajah Len juga, tanpa kusadari, aku sudah mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke leher Len, dan saat kami menyadarinya wajahku menjadi sangat merah._

_Tanpa kusadari sebelumnya, Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkanku melakukan hal ini, tapi aku menutup kedua mataku perlahan, memberi Len jalan masuk ke bibirku yang masih virgin. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku dan menekannya cukup kuat. Iya, ciuman pertamaku telah diambil oleh Len saat itu._

_-Flashback End-_

Saat aku tidak menyadarinya, air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku sangat merindukan Len, aku ingin minta maaf padanya, aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Tapi aku takut dibenci olehnya, aku takut dia melupakanku.

Selama 5 tahun, aku berusaha melupakan Len. Tapi, semua laki-laki yang jalan denganku, selalu memiliki sifat Len didalamnya. Dan itu bukannya membuatku melupakan Len, tapi membuatku makin ingin…melihat Len dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan padanya.

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi Len…' gumamku disela-sela tangisku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rui POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mengganti baju tidurku dan menggantinya dengan seragam sekolah SMA yang terdiri atas sebuah blazer berwarna biru tua dengan rok pendek 5 cm diatas lutut dengan kaos kaki putih hingga mencapai bawah lutut. Itu merupakan seragam sekolah musim semi yang aku, Len, dan… Mikuo…<p>

Maaf, tidak usah pikirkan caraku menyebutkan nama Mikuo, sebenarnya… eh, lebih baik aku diam saja sekarang. Kami bertiga, bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, Vocaloid High Music School, tempat dimana calon-calon artis di latih. Bleh, bahkan ada beberapa artis terkenal yang bersekolah disana.

Aku mengikat rambutku yang berwarna merah cerah yang mencapai mata kaki dengan gaya _ponytail_ tinggi, dan mengenakan kacamata dengan lensa normal dan cukup tipis, yang memiliki bingkai berwarna hitam. Lalu aku pergi dan melihat ke arah cermin tentang 'penyamaranku'.

"Yup, sekarang ini aku adalah Akarui Kura!" gumamku saat aku melihat cermin.

Saat itu, aku mendengar suara panggilan dari luar. Suara yang dimiliki oleh dua orang yang paling kukenal, Len dan… Mikuo.

"Rui, kalau kelamaan kami tinggal lho!" ancam Mikuo dari luar rumah.

Spontan aku menjadi terus panik hingga Mel-neechan memukulku dengan menggunakan tas jinjing miliknya yang berwarna hijau, sambil memberiku bekal dan tas sekolah. Aku langsung mengerti bahwa Mel-neechan bilang bahwa aku harus tetap tenang dan mengizinkanku untuk tidak sarapan dan memberiku bekal yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Mel-neechan kau penolongku!" teriakku sambil memeluk Mel-neechan, yang spontan memukulku dengan tasnya sebagai cara untuk menghalau pelukanku.

Aku ngambek sedikit saat Mel-neechan menolak pelukanku, sebelum berteriak bahwa aku berangkat yang hanya dibalas oleh Mel-neechan dengan lambaian tangan. Dan kemudian aku berlari menemui Len, err Rei, dan Mikuo… eh, jangan khawatir, aku tidak membenci Mikuo, aku hanya… tolong lupakan.

"Lama," ucap Le- eh, Rei, sambil memasang wajah dinginnya. Tanpa sadar aku menjadi _droll_ sendiri karena dia terlihat lebih Shota daripada sebelumnya.

"Lain kali bangunlah lebih pagi dari sebelumnya Rui," ucap… Mikuo, dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Dan spontan aku memeluk Mikuo yang memiliki wangi _mint _segar, dan aku juga mencium bau negi dari tubuhnya. Tapi, aku lupakan bau negi itu sementara waktu.

L- Rei segera meninggalkanku dan Mikuo dengan wajah cueknya. Seperti biasa, Len menghayati perannya sebagai Rei. Tapi aku yakin, sebenarnya Len pasti merindukan Rin, seperti aku merindukan suara M-… lupakan. Saat itu aku menjadi ingat sesuatu yang harus kukatakan.

Aku kemudian berbisik pada Mikuo, "Kau tahu, aku menemukan sebuah informasi menarik…" bisikku pada Mikuo.

Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya kepadaku, lalu balas berbisik, "Informasi apa?" Tanya Mikuo dengan berbisik di telingaku.

Aku tersenyum dengan iseng, sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len (Rei) POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya berjalan saja, saat Rui tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang, membuatku kaget dan terjatuh. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak melihat Rui diatasku, namun dia ditarik oleh Mikuo, menyebabkan Rui sekarang berada dalam pelukan Mikuo.<p>

"Mikuo kau pengkhianat!" teriakku dengan amarah yang mendidih.

Mikuo hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, saat dia semakin erat memeluk Rui, "Hal yang terpenting saat itu adalah menyelamatkan anak perempuan manis yang sedang dalam masalah," ucap Mikuo.

Wajah Rui terlihat menjadi memerah karena malu. Menurutku itu normal-normal saja jika seorang laki-laki menyebutmu manis. Dan Rui masih cukup normal untuk menjadi malu, meski kakaknya itu sudah kurang normal untuk menjadi malu. Eh... tolong rahasiakan pada Mel-san jika aku berpikir seperti itu, karena dia orangnya sangat seram.

Aku hanya mengumpat dalam hati, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan Rui serta Mikuo, dengan Rui berada di tengah. Rui sendiri segera berbicara tentang pekerjaanku nanti dan pelajaran sekolah. Mikuo lebih sering membalas perkataan Rui, sedangkan aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami tiba di sebuah gedung sekolah yang dicat putih, dengan 3 lantai. Banyak artis, dan calon artis, serta model berjalan disana sini. Ini adalah Vocaloid High Music School, sekolah yang khusus melatih calon artis, artis, model, penyanyi, dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan dunia hiburan.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa aku masih susah-susah mengganti penampilanku di sekolah padahal aku memasuki sekolah artis? Kata Rui, ada segudang penggemarku di sekolah ini. Meskipun sekolah ini penuh artis, banyak siswa yang menyukai artis lain, misalnya aku. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika seisi sekolah tahu bahwa Len Kagamine, penyanyi terkenal ada di sekolah kalian? Para siswa di sekolah itu akan melahapmu hidup-hidup.

Rui merupakan murid berbakat pada instrument piano, sama dengan Mel-san meski dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari dunia piano dan menekuni dunia _Hairstyle_. Lalu Mikuo yang diakui dalam masalah gitar, bahkan Mikuo juga terkadang memainkan bagian gitar dalam lagu yang kunyanyikan sebagai "Len". Aku? Eh, kalau aku sih…

"KYAAA! REI-SAMA!" aku mendengar suara teriakan dengan frekuensi tinggi dari arah samping kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang.

…cih, sial.

Rui hanya tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "Seperti biasa kau terkenal ya, R-e-i!~" canda Rui dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar sangat mencurigakan.

Mikuo juga menambahi godaan Rui dengan menepuk punggungku dengan gaya yang sangat iseng. Err, jadi ada yang tanya apa kelebihanku? Sebenarnya, meski aku menyanyi dengan suara lebih rendah 1 oktaf dari suaraku yang biasanya. Banyak orang yang menjadi fans dariku dengan cepat saat aku diminta bernyanyi pada pelajaran musik. Sial, kenapa Rui harus memilih sekolah ini, dari ratusan SMA yang ada di kota! Sekolah ini membuatku menjadi dikejar-kejar orang.

Aku hanya menggembungkan satu pipiku, dan berjalan cepat menuju kelas bersama dengan Mikuo dan Rui yang mengejarku dengan sedikit berlari, sambil menutup telingaku karena mendengar teriakan para penggemar cewekku yang semakin menggila.

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat sangat lambat. Pelajaran seperti biasa dikuasai oleh Rui dan sedikit bagianku dan Mikuo, karena kami memang diajari oleh Rui yang lebih muda dari kami 2 tahun. Aku merasa bahwa itu sedikit ironis. Tapi, heck, bahkan Mel-san yang merupakan kakak dari Rui, lulus kuliah saat dia masih berumur 18 tahun.

Pengaturan dari tempat duduk kami bersifat tetap, dengan Mikuo yang duduk di belakangku, dan Rui duduk di bangku yang ada di sampingku, sementara bangku yang ada di depanku diisi dengan seorang siswa yang sangat sakit-sakitan, jadi untuk sementara ini kosong. Aku merasa sedikit bersyukur bahwa bangku itu kosong, karena aku bisa jadi gila jika penggemarku bertambah lagi.

Saat kami makan siang pada saat bel istirahat pertama, kami berada di atap sekolah, Rui yang merupakan informan sekolahku (yang paling handal pula) segera berkata, "Hei, Len, kau sudah dengar kabar tentang Rin-san?" tanya Rui dengan tampang _innocent_.

Rasanya minuman yang kuminum tersedak di tenggorokan, dan Mikuo segera membantuku bernafas. Sebenarnya Rui sudah tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Rin sekarang. Dia itu memang alien yang berasal dari planet lain! Kalau dia dan kakaknya bilang bahwa dia memang Alien, aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan terkejut hingga pingsan. Lupakan masalah keantikan dari Rui dan Mel-san. Rui selalu menolak memberitahuku keberadaan Rin sekarang. Karena dia bilang, bahwa itu akan merusak arti dari pencarianku, dan dia hanya bisa bilang bahwa Rin baik-baik saja di suatu tempat di muka bumi ini.

Rui kemudian tertawa kecil sambil meminum tehnya, yang muncul entah darimana. Dia selalu meminum secangkir teh di setiap saat, aku heran bagaimana dia mendapatkan teh itu ditangannya. Lalu dia berkata, "Menurut sumber yang terpercaya, keluarga Kagamine Rin-san akan pindah ke Jepang hari ini dengan penerbangan dari luar negeri pada pagi hari, sepertinya dia akan tiba di Jepang besok kalau bukan nanti malam," ucap Rui.

Wajahku langsung melihat Rui dengan wajah tidak percaya. Meski terlihat tidak pernah serius, Rui tidak pernah berbohong pada kami, mungkin dia hanya pernah memutarbalikkan atau menyembunyikan kenyataan. Lalu aku mendengar Mikuo bertanya, "Serius?" tanya Mikuo.

"Iya, dia akan pindah ke sebuah Lucky city, dan memasuki sebuah Lucky school! Aku tidak akan memberitahu dimana dia berpindah, aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa dia akan menetap dan tidak akan berpindah lagi," jawab Rui yang meminum secangkir teh yang muncul entah darimana lagi dan tertawa dengan nada jahil.

Aku langsung membeku melihat Rui, saat dia bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Yah, aku lumayan mengerti perasaan Rin-san sih…" gumamnya.

Aku kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang tadi kau katakan Rui?" tanyaku.

Rui hanya menyeruput teh yang diminumnya sebelum berkata, "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir bahwa Darjeeling yang dipanen pada 2nd Flush itu rasanya enak," jawab Rui.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku melihat perubahan sikap Rui. Aku yakin bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua…

* * *

><p>Rina: Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai! Mohon maaf kalo hanya bisa update cerita ini! m(_ _)m<p>

Mel: Bagus deh kalau aku ndak dapat peran besar...

Rui: Ara~ aku punya POV sendiri!

Rin: Aku terlihat ndak keren disini

Len: Peranku jelek, author cepat benerin!

Rina: Maap deh kalian berdua, ini aku ngetik numpang pinjem jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo jelek, abal, dan OOC banget!

Rui+Mel: (khusus Rui: Ara~) karena itu para readers yang terhormat, mohon review, kritik dan saran na yah!

Rin+Len: Cepet review yang banyak biar author ini membenarkan jalan cerita dari fic ini!

Rina: Nah, karena itu saya mohon review yang banyak!


	4. Chapter 4 : Rui, Mikuo, dan Bandara

Rui: Ara~ halo, para readers yang setia! Jumpa lagi dengan saya! *sambil minum teh*

Rina: Lho, Rui, kenapa kau ambil spot pertamaku?

Rui: Ara~ author Rina, konnichiwa!

Rin: Hey, Rui, kau ini semenyebalkan Mel tidak?

Rui: Ara~ Mel-chan? Aku hanya bersikap biasa kok Rin-san! *sambil minum teh*

Len: Cara yang sangat biasa untuk bersikap biasa *makan pisang*

Rina: Daripada itu, cepat baca disclaimer!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak punya Vocaloid, yang punya adalah yang mau membeli Vocaloid. Tapi, Cerita, Akarui KuraAkane Rui dan Mel adalah milik author Rina. Tidak suka tak usah baca dan jangan main api.**

* * *

><p>Rui: Ara~ ada yg review tanpa log in jadi biar aku baca sekaligus jawab ya!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chiao-chan Kumikawa<strong>_: _Ara~ Iya bentar ini juga dipanjangin kok! Tapi mungkin ndak terlalu panjang seperti ITFF yang menggila panjangnya. Ahaha, untuk sementara itu rahasia. Kalau capek, ini silahkan diminum teh hijau. Terimakasih review na!_

_**Reiko Raina**_: _Ara~ Reiko-san, iya, maaf dengan typo yang seperti itu, karena author Rina tidak bisa melakukan pembenaran saat di chapter 2-3 karena author menulis na di asrama. Rin dan Len akan bertemu tapi nanti. Terimakasih sudah review!_

* * *

><p>Rina: Terimakasih Rui! Nah, para readers selamat membaca!<p>

**"..." pembicaraan langsung**

**'...' pembicaraan dalam hati / berpikir**

**[**.._.ab_c.__..**] cara khusus Mel untuk berbicara**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekelompok anak, yang terdiri atas 2 anak cowok dan 1 cewek, sedang memakan makan siang mereka di atap sekolah. Cewek berambut merah yang memiliki rambut hingga mata kaki itu, hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat dia meminum teh, dia dikenal dengan nama Rui, Akarui Kura, dan merupakan seorang pemain piano dan memiliki identitas lain sebagai Akane Rui, manajer dari penyanyi yang sedang naik daun, Kagamine Len.<p>

Cowok yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna hijau teal, dan sedang memakan bekalnya yang diwarnai oleh _negi_ itu, dikenal dengan nama Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo, saudara dari personil duo penyanyi "Greens", Hatsune Miku, dan merupakan seorang pemain gitar yang sudah dilirik oleh banyak pencari bakat. Selain itu, wajahnya yang memang diakui tampan, membuatnya sangat terkenal di sekolah artis yang dia masuki. Lalu, dia merupakan satu diantara dua orang sekolah yang mengetahui tentang Kagamine Len, yang mengubah penampilannya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Cowok yang terakhir memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna kuning yang menyerupai mata kucing. Dia dikenal dengan nama Rei, Kagene Rei, dan dikenal sebagai orang-orang disekitarnya sebagai calon penyanyi. Tapi, sebenarnya, dia merupakan Kagamine Len dalam penyamaran, untuk melindungi kejaran penggemar gilanya. Diketahui, dia sedang mencari pa- ralat, mantan pacarnya, yang kini berada di luar negeri.

Mereka bertiga makan dalam diam, sejak Rui mengatakan bahwa mantan pacar Len/Rei, yaitu Kagamine Rin, sekarang sedang pulang ke Jepang. Rui sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Len/Rei, saat dia mendengar berita itu. Dan sebuah ide memasuki kepalanya.

"Len~ apa kau berpikir untuk bertemu dengan Rin-san?" tanya Rui masih dengan masih meminum tehnya. Dia melihat ke arah Len/Rei, yang masih memakan bekalnya sambil melamun.

Len/Rei, melihat ke arah Rui, manajer sekaligus teman baiknya, dengan mata melotot. Manajer gila pekerjaan yang satu ini membiarkannya pergi menuju ke tempat Rin? Nah, ini baru hal yang aneh.

"Rui, kau serius tadi?" tanya Mikuo menggantikan Len/Rei yang masih menatap Rui dengan mata melotot. Dia tahu persis ketatnya jadwal pekerjaan Rei sebagai Len, di dunia hiburan.

Rui hanya meminum teh di tangannya, yang tiba-tiba sudah terisi lagi, sambil tersenyum ke arah Rei, senyum yang memiliki arti yang sangat dalam sekaligus menakutkan, "Aku serius, dan sangat serius. Tapi, sebagai ganti mengosongkan jadwal hari ini, pada hari sabtu, aku menambah porsi kerja Len. Aku harus menghapus rumor yang tidak-tidak, seumpama Len tidak masuk sehari," jawab Rui sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya lagi.

Len/Rei melihat ke arah Rui dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu dia berkata, "Jadi aku… bisa bertemu dengan Rin…" ucap Len sambil menatap manajernya itu lekat-lekat. Dia tidak mendengar bagian pekerjaan ekstra saat sabtu.

Rui mengangguk, sebelum memberikan senyuman yang terlihat terlalu _innocent_ ke arah Len, sebelum berkata, "Mel-neechan sedang kosong hari ini, jadi kita bisa menumpang mobilnya! Lebih baik dibandingkan aku yang menyetir bukan Len~" ucap Rui sambil tersenyum.

Len/Rei hanya menelan ludah. Dia pernah naik mobil yang dikendarai Rui, dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah naik lagi, jika Rui yang menyetir. Hell, bahkan mengingatnya sudah membuat bulu kuduk Len/Rei merinding.

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikuo yang melihat wajah Len yang memucat.

Len menghapus ingatan tentang dirinya yang 'Menahan nyawa satu-satunya saat Rui menyetir' dan segera membalas perkataan Mikuo, "Iya, aku tak apa-apa Mikuo. Hanya mengingat… hal yang menyeramkan," jawab Len dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya, karena dia belum pernah naik kendaraan dimana Rui yang menyetir. Rui hanya tertawa kecil, saat itulah dia mendengar bel istirahat berakhir, lalu mengajak Len/Rei dan Mikuo untuk kembali ke kelas, karena kelas mereka, anehnya, sama semua.

* * *

><p><strong>Len (Rei) POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih memikirkan perkataan Rui tadi. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu maksud dari perlakuannya yang membiarkanku mencari Rin di bandara. Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku menemukan Rin? Apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Rui? Apa sebenarnya isi kepala dari orang itu. Terkadang dia memang sedikit aneh, aku akui itu, tapi tidak biasanya Rui membiarkanku.<p>

'Atau mungkin karena aku tidak bisa menemukan Rin sehingga dia membiarkanku?' pikirku sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Aku melihat sekilas kearah Rui, melihatnya yang memperhatikan perkataan guru dengan sangat rajin. Aku melihat kearah tulisan alien milik guru yang ada di papan. Sepertinya itu adalah rumus-rumus matematika, sehingga Rui sangat memperhatikan.

"Len, apa kau merasakan bahwa sikap Rui hari ini sangat aneh?" tanya Mikuo dengan suara yang sangat pelan dari belakangku.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi, sebelum balas berbisik pada Mikuo, meski tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari arah papan tulis, kemudian aku segera menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo, "Dia memang sangat aneh hari ini, meski setiap hari dia itu aneh," jawabku.

Aku bisa mendengar Mikuo yang menghela nafas panjang di belakangku, kemudian dia berkata, "Bukan aneh dalam konteks seperti itu Len, dia merubah sikapnya kepadaku…" ucap Mikuo.

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, lalu aku berkata, "Memang kau suka dengan Rui?" tanyaku dengan langsung, tapi dengan segera aku mendapat hadiah pukulan di kepala oleh Mikuo.

Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang terasa sakit karena pukulan Mikuo, sebelum aku marah kepada Mikuo dengan suara pelan, "Untuk apa itu tadi?" tanyaku dengan nada marah masih mengusap-usap bagian kepalaku yang sakit.

"Bodoh, bagaimana kalau Rui dengar?" balas Mikuo. Aku merasakan suatu aura aneh yang berasal dari arah Mikuo.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, sebelum bertanya lagi, "Jadi kau serius suka dengannya?" tanyaku lagi, dan segera dihadiahi pukulan di kepalaku, lagi, ditambah dengan Mikuo yang segera mencekik leherku.

"Itu cerita waktu aku masih SD tahu!" bantah Mikuo sambil mencekikku dengan kuat, tapi untungnya dia segera melepaskan cekikannya padaku, sehingga aku bisa bernafas.

Setelah dilepas, aku langsung menghirup udara bebas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sial, sejak kapan Mikuo jadi suka membunuh orang seperti ini? Tapi, aku sudah dengar bahwa Mikuo memang pernah suka dengan Rui, terutama pada saat dia memasuki kelas kami waktu masih SD. Aku tidak terlalu heran sih, karena selain pintar, Rui itu juga masuk kategori cewek yang cantik, dan penggemarnya ada banyak di setiap angkatan. Tapi, kata Rui, dia tidak suka dengan makhluk hidup yang diberi nama cowok, karena mereka pernah melukai kakaknya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jelas, jadi aku hanya diam.

Sepertinya Rui menyadari kami (aku dan Mikuo), yang sedari tadi ribut sendiri. Dia lalu melemparkan penghapusnya ke arah Mikuo, dan tepat mengenai dahinya, membuat Mikuo mengaduh kesakitan. Sebelum Rui melemparkan sebuah gumpalan kertas ke arahku. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikuo yang terlihat kesakitan sekilas, sebelum melihat ke arah papan tulis lagi, dengan mata yang sedikit khawatir.

Aku sedikit heran dengan sikap dua makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang ada di sekelilingku ini. Tapi, aku melupakan tentang hal itu untuk sementara waktu, dan beralih untuk memikirkan pelajaran yang tak kumengerti ini.

Saat itu, aku mengingat tentang kertas yang dilempar oleh Rui, dan aku membukanya. Dia menuliskan tentang jadwal kedatangan dari pesawat yang berasal dari Amerika. Dan menuliskan bahwa kami akan membolos sekolah setelah pelajaran ini selesai. Ia menambahkan bahwa Mel-san akan segera datang, jadi kami harus buru-buru.

Tapi… darimana Rui bisa dapat jadwal kedatangan pesawat ini? Namun, untuk sementara waktu, aku melupakan tentang kenyataan yang aneh itu.

_-Time Skip-_

"Rei, Mikuo, ayo cepat sini-sini!" ajak Rui sambil melambaikan tasnya ke arah kami.

Aku hanya mengeluh, sementara Mikuo menenangkanku dan terus melihat ke arah yang tak kuketahui. Aku sudah bisa melihat mobil berwarna hitam bergaris putih, yang diparkir di halaman samping sekolah, dengan Mel-san yang sedang memainkan gunting yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana, didalam mobil.

Rui masih memakai penyamarannya sebagai Akarui Kura, tapi dia terlihat sangat bersemangat seperti Akane Rui, meski itu juga bukan hal yang baru. Ada yang tanya kenapa Mikuo mengikutiku? Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tahu alasannya, tapi dia bilang bahwa dia ingin ikut, jadi Rui dan Mel-san mengizinkannya untuk ikut.

Mel-san menyuruhku untuk duduk di depan, dan dia tidak menerima jawaban 'Tidak' sebagai pilihan, sehingga aku menurutinya. Rui sendiri agak salah tingkah, saat dia harus duduk di bangku belakang dengan Mikuo. Mikuo sendiri juga sama seperti Rui, aku sedikit heran dibuat mereka. Tapi, karena unsur kenormalan mengenaiku, aku jadi berpikir bahwa Rui hanya merasa tidak enak karena dia cewek sedangkan Mikuo itu cowok. Rui dan Mikuo memang cukup normal untuk berpikiran seperti itu.

Saat di perjalanan, Rui menutup mulutnya, dan tidak memegang cangkir teh kesayangannya, dan terus menerus melihat ke luar jendela. Mikuo juga tidak memakan _negi_ yang selalu dia bawa, dan melihat keluar. Aku sendiri hanya memakan pisang yang sudah disediakan oleh Mel-san di mobil. Sementara Mel-san, yang memang bisu, hanya memperhatikan jalan, sambil sesekali memperhatikan kursi belakang dari arah cermin, memperhatikan Rui dan Mikuo yang bersikap sangat aneh.

* * *

><p><strong>Rui POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sial. Mel-neechan, kenapa kau menyuruhku duduk di belakang bersama dengan Mikuo? Mel-neechan pasti menyadari sikapku yang sedikit aneh kepada Mikuo. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, karena aku merasa bahwa hubunganku dengan Mikuo sedikit berbeda dibandingkan hubunganku dengan Len. Aku bisa terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa Len menyukai Rin-san, tapi, bagaimana dengan Mikuo? Aneh, kenapa otakku jadi mengirim sinyal <em>error<em> seperti ini?

Terkadang aku melihat ke arah Mikuo, sebelum langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Biasanya, aku dan Mikuo akan segera berbicara, tapi entah kenapa suasananya jadi tidak enak.

[_Rui… apa kau menyukai Mikuo?_] ucap Mel-neechan dari dalam pikiranku. Ah, apa aku belum bilang bahwa Mel-neechan itu ESP? Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian tahu. Mel-neechan bisa mengirim telepati kepada siapa saja yang dia inginkan. Tapi, pertama-tama dia akan membuka jalan terlebih dahulu.

Aku terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Mel-neechan, jika aku masih duduk di bangku SD aku pasti langsung bilang bahwa aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mikuo. Tapi, aku jadi kurang tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, tapi aku segera menjawab saja, [_Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya… Mel-neechan_] jawabku dalam pikiran.

Aku melihat sekilas ke arah cermin, dan melihat wajah Mel-neechan yang penuh arti, sebelum aku mendengar dia mengirimkan telepati lagi, [_Benarkah? Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu…_] ucap Mel-neechan.

Setelah itu, aku berani bersumpah, bahwa Mel-neechan tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang sangat iseng. Eh, kalau kau bertanya soal siapa yang paling iseng diantara aku dengan Mel-neechan, aku akan segera menjawab bahwa Mel-neechan itu lebih iseng.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mendengar bahwa ponselku berbunyi, dan menyanyikan lagu 'Romeo and Cinderella' lagu solo dari Hatsune Miku, personil dari duo "Greens" sekaligus saudara dari Mikuo.

"Rui, kau mendengarkan lagu mesum itu?" tanya Mikuo yang mendengar suara ponselku.

Aku langsung melihat ke arah Mikuo, yang menunjuk ponsel merah milikku, dengan tatapan yang aneh. Segera aku membalas perkataannya, "Suka-sukaku, dong! Kalau kau tak ingin aku mendengar lagu ini, suruh saja saudara perempuanmu yang merupakan pecinta _negi_ bau itu, untuk berhenti menyanyikannya!" balasku.

Mikuo langsung menatapku tajam dengan tatapan jengkel mendengarku mengejek _negi_ kesukaannya. Langsung saja dia berkata, "_Negi_ lebih baik dibandingkan teh murahan yang selalu kau minum itu!" balas Mikuo.

Aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Berani sekali dia bilang bahwa teh itu murahan! Teh itu minuman khusus yang diciptakan dari tuhan, yang bisa membuat pikiran orang lebih tenang dengan rasa dan wanginya, dan teh itu bukan minuman murahan!

"Tarik ucapanmu tentang teh murahan itu! Setidaknya teh milikku lebih mahal dibandingkan benda hijau bau bernama _negi_ yang selalu kau makan itu!" balasku.

Mikuo berhenti menjawab, karena aku memang benar, teh memang lebih mahal dibandingkan _negi_. Hah, 1-0 untukku Mikuo! Kau tahu kalau kau tidak akan menang jika berhadapan denganku. Benar, tidak mungkin aku menyukai Mikuo bukan? Hah, aku tahu itu!

Setelah selesai adu mulut dengan Mikuo, aku segera melihat ke arah layar ponsel yang kubawa, dan melihat pesan tentang jadwal penerbangan, beserta penumpang mereka. Sejak di sekolah, aku pura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran untuk men-_hacking_ komputer perusahaan penerbangan dari Amerika, dan aku segera menemukan pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Kagamine Rin-san, beserta keluarganya. (Rui, itu tindakan kriminal!)

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sial, sial, sial! Aku kalah dalam adu mulut dari Rui! Darimana dia belajar membalas perkataan orang seperti itu! Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa menang jika harus melawannya, dan dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Huh, menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada cewek seperti dia, sih? Aku akan menjadi cowok malang jika aku berpikir untuk jalan dengannya. Tapi, aku juga belum pernah dengar bahwa dia punya pacar.<p>

Hem, sebentar, perkataanku sekarang menjadi melantur kemana-mana. Tadi apa aku bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Err, lupakan itu tadi, maksudku itu, bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya saat kami masih ada di SD? Nah, itu baru yang benar. Mulai saat itu, aku hanya menganggap Rui sebagai teman…

… atau mungkin tidak. Sudah hentikan semua pikiranmu itu Mikuo! Kau tidak mungkin suka dengan cewek yang selalu mengalahkanmu dalam adu mulut bukan? Iya, benar, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, atau aku malah sudah… Bagus, sekarang, aku membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing sendiri.

"Apa mungkin Rui sudah punya pacar ya?" pikirku.

Setelah itu, aku mendengar suara Rui menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dengan nada datar, "Aku masih belum pernah pacaran," jawab Rui. Aku melihat ke arah Rui, yang masih memainkan ponsel ditangannya, dengan tatapan heran. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu isi pikiranku?

"Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana dia tahu aku berpikiran seperti itu?" pikirku lagi. Namun kali ini, Len, yang masih menahan tawanya, menjawabku.

"Itu karena kau mengatakannya dengan keras Mikuo," jawab Len dengan menahan tawanya.

Wajahku jadi memerah karena malu, karena aku juga melihat Mel-san yang mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain, dan sepertinya menahan tawa. Tapi anehnya, Rui tidak menertawakanku dan hanya melihat ke arah layar ponsel dan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Setelah Len dan Mel-san berhenti menertawaiku, mereka hanya berfokus akan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sementara Rui sudah memegang cangkir teh kesayangannya, dan meminum teh yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disana. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit kusut, sebelum dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Rui, kau yakin dengan jadwal pesawat itu?" tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, jengkel karena harus menunggu kedatangan dari pesawat luar negeri.<p>

Rui yang mendengar hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja data itu benar, karena aku mendapatkannya langsung dari perusahaan penerbangan! Apa aku pernah memalsukan data seperti itu Rei?" jawab Rui.

Aku dan Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alis kami, heran tentang cara Rui mendapatkan data dari perusahaan penerbangan dengan mudahnya seperti itu. Mungkin kalian menyadari bahwa Rui memanggilku dengan nama Rei, karena jika dipanggil Len, aku mungkin bisa ketahuan atau menarik perhatian.

Saat itulah, kami mendengar suara pengumuman dari speaker bandara, yang mengatakan bahwa penerbangan pesawat yang berasal dari Amerika dengan nomor blablabla akan segera mendarat dalam beberapa menit. Aku mendengar pengumuman itu dengan suara yang senang.

'Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu kembali Rin…' pikirku.

"Rei, masalah mencari Rin-san aku serahkan padamu sendiri, aku, Mikuo, dan Mel-neechan akan menunggu di McDonald sebelah situ, oke?" ucap Rui, yang membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan Rui masih menunjuk ke arah tempat yang dia maksud, sambil menggandeng Mel-san dan Mikuo. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sebelum aku berbalik memperhatikan pintu kedatangan luar negeri sekali lagi, saat seseorang menabrakku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rin, sebentar lagi kita sampai, lho!" ucap ibuku yang duduk disampingku.<p>

Aku menggosok mataku, karena aku masih sedikit mengantuk. Orang tuaku mengajak untuk menaiki pesawat Amerika yang berangkat pada malam hari, sehingga kami tiba di Jepang pada siang hari. Ayah sudah mendaftarkanku ke sebuah sekolah artis, yang bernama Vocaloid High Music School. Sejak dulu aku memang ingin jadi penyanyi, dan Len juga pernah berkata seperti itu.

Aku melihat keluar jendela, dan langit yang semula berwarna hitam, sudah menjadi biru, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan segera sampai di Jepang.

'Jepang memang sangat luas, tapi aku berharap bahwa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Len…' pikirku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk G Clef, yang diberikan oleh Len, pada saat White day, sebagai ganti cokelat yang aku berikan kepadanya pada hari Valentine.

"Apa Len masih mengingatku seperti aku selalu mengingatnya, ya…" gumamku. Aku kemudian segera memakai alat-alat penyamaranku dengan cepat, sebelum menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran tempat duduk pesawat.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, aku mendengar suara pramugari yang mengatakan bahwa kami sudah berada di Jepang, dan meminta kami untuk segera memakai sabuk pengaman, karena sebentar lagi kami akan mendarat.

-_Time Skip_-

"Rin, kami akan pergi kesana sebentar untuk mengambil barang-barang. Kau bisa menunggu di McDonald yang ada di luar pintu kedatangan bukan?" ucap ayahku saat kami memasuki bandara.

Ibu mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta maaf, namun, kini aku yang merupakan Kagaene Rui, hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku mengenakan ransel putih kecilku, dan segera berlari menuju ke luar pintu kedatangan luar negeri. Saat aku menabrak seseorang.

"Kyaa!" teriakku saat aku menabrak orang itu.

"Uwaa!" ucap orang yang kutabrak saat aku menabraknya.

Aku menutup mataku, saat aku menabraknya, dan sedikit terkesima, saat aku melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak. Tapi, aku melupakan hal itu untuk sementara waktu, karena sekarang, aku berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya!" ucapku sambil menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

Orang yang kutabrak tadi mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit, dengan cara yang mirip dengan Len, sebelum tersenyum kepadaku, seperti senyum yang biasa kudapat dari Len.

Saat dia melihat wajahku, dia juga terhenyak, sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu dengan lembut. Dia membuatku ingat akan Len… aku… aku… merindukan Len…

"He-hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya orang itu.

Aku… menangis? Aku mengusapkan tanganku ke arah mataku, dan melihat bekas air yang menempel disana. Iya, aku menangis karena orang yang ada di hadapanku ini membuatku ingat akan Len. Kenanganku bersama Len hanya mengalir begitu saja, dan itu membuat air mataku mengalir.

"A-ah, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menangis… untuk sekarang… apa kau ingin ikut denganku menemui temanku di tempat itu? Ada dua orang cewek disana, jadi aku yakin mereka akan membuatmu lebih tenang," ucap orang itu buru-buru.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, sebelum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya. Sikapnya sangat mirip dengan Len, dia membuatku ingat akan Len. Aku merindukan Len…

Orang itu membantuku berdiri, sebelum mengambil sapu tangannya yang berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga Daffodil, kemudian mengusap air mataku yang mengalir dengan lembut. Aku menaikkan wajahku dan menatap ke matanya yang berwarna kuning dan sama persis dengan _contact lens_ yang kupakai. Serta rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan diikat menjadi _ponytai_l kecil yang berwarna sama dengan _wig_ yang kupakai.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Kagene Rei, namamu siapa?" tanya orang itu. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah membuatku menangis.

Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, sebelum aku menarik nafas singkat, dan berkata, "Namaku… Kagaene Rui"

* * *

><p>Rina: Aku capek ngomong, jadi ayo semuanya cepat di review!<p>

Rin: Cerita na jadi aneh lagi deh, tapi tak apa deh, meski aku jadi agak cengeng. Para readers, cepat review ya!

Len: Kenapa aku bikin Rin menangis? Tapi, untuk sementara ini cepat review!

Rui: Ara~ para readers tolong review yang banyak ya!


	5. Chapter 5 : Kagaene Rui

Rina: Akhir-akhir nie, jarang yang review… *mojok*

Rin: Author, kenapa kau ngambek begitu?

Rina: Mungkin lebih baik aku hentikan cerita ini ya… *masih mojok*

Len: Hei, author! ITU TIDAK BISA!

Rina: Habisnya…

Rui: Ara~ karena author Rina sedang dalam masa-masa ngambek, tolong jangan berharap update na jadi cepat ya?

Rin: Tapi bagaimana kalau cerita ini di-drop Rui!

Rui: Ara~ Rin-san, mungkin itu terserah nasib ya…

Len: Hei, hei, aku tidak bisa terima kalau cerita di-drop!

Rui: Ara~ Author Rina sebenarnya udah ada plotnya, cuman tidak ada motifasi untuk melanjutkan cerita.

Rina: Hiks, hiks… *masih mojok* Rin dan Len bisa baca disclaimer tidak?

Rin+Len: Baiklah author… tapi, jangan mojok begitu dong!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak punya Vocaloid. Yang dia punya hanya Akane RuiAkarui Kura, Merlinne Adilisia L.E.S., dan cerita ini… yang ada di ambang drop. Kalau tidak suka tidak usah baca, dan jangan main api sembarangan.**

* * *

><p>Rina: Hiks, baiklah para readers… selamat membaca… hiks *mojok lagi*<p>

**"..." percakapan langsung**

**'...' percakapan sendiri, pikiran, de el el**

**[...] Cara bicara khusus Mel dan telepati **

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ugh, kenapa nasib tidak berpihak padaku? Aku kemari untuk mencari Rin, tapi yang kudapatkan adalah anak yang sangat mirip dengan penampilan samaranku dan tiba-tiba menangis, sehingga aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah.<p>

Aku menggandeng tangan Kagaene-san, dan mengajaknya menuju ke tempat dimana Rui, Mikuo, dan Mel-san menunggu. Dia hanya menurut dan mengikutiku saja. Sikapnya membuatku ingat dengan Rin…

Lalu aku mengingat sesuatu. Apa yang akan dikatakan (ralat: dilakukan) oleh Rui jika aku membawa Kagaene-san yang menangis (sepertinya) karena aku? Semoga saja dia tidak membunuhku atau semacamnya. Tapi, Rui adalah tipe pembunuh, jadi mungkin aku akan dibunuhnya nanti.

"Kagene-san, apa ada suatu masalah?" tanya Kagaene-san dengan nada khawatir.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan wajah khawatir Rin! Kepalaku jadi aneh sekarang. Buru-buru aku menjawabnya, "Ti-tidak bukan apa-apa… lalu kau boleh memanggilku Rei, karena nama keluarga kita hampir sama," jawabku. Menyembunyikan rasa takutku akan hukuman yang mungkin jatuh dari langit.

Dia kemudian tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku Rui," balasnya. Sial, senyumnya juga sangat imut seperti Rin.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebelum berkata, "Temanku juga bernama Rui, jadi bagaimana caranya aku membedakan kalian berdua?" ucapku.

Rui kemudian tertawa sambil berkata, "Kebetulan sekali! Kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku Rui-chan, Rei-kun!" tanggapnya dengan tertawa senang.

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan sedikit heran, sebelum dia meletakkan tangannya ke dahiku, lalu dia berkata, "Apa kau demam? Wajahmu merah…" tanya Rui…-chan dengan menempelkan tangannya yang dingin.

Aku segera menepis tangannya dan kemudian berkata, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Nah, ayo kita pergi… Rui…-chan…" jawabku sambil menarik tangannya lagi.

Kemudian, kami berjalan menuju ke arah McDonald, dan aku segera disapa oleh Rui yang duduk menghadap ke arahku, "Hei, Rei! Bagaimana dengan… siapa dia?" sapanya sebelum menunjuk ke arah Rui-…chan yang kubawa.

Rui-chan yang berada di belakangku langsung bersembunyi. Rui yang melihat perilakunya lantas curiga. Dia langsung mengarahkan _death glare_ kepadaku, dan aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Mikuo yang masih memakan negi di mulutnya hanya terlihat mendo'akanku agar selamat dari neraka. Sementara Mel-san hanya diam dan menunggu Rui meledak. Rui-chan yang melihat sikap Mikuo dan Mel-san, hanya terdiam dan tidak mengerti.

Rui memberiku sebuah senyuman yang terlalu _innocent_, dan senyuman seperti itu adalah yang paling seram! Sebelum berkata, "Apa yang menyebabkan kau membawanya R-e-i?~" tanya Rui masih dengan senyumnya yang seram itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang selangkah. Aku bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Rui, segera aku menjawab, "Ru-Rui… aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya…" segera aku menutup mulutku.

Rui berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku selangkah, sebelum melihatku masih dengan senyumnya yang terlalu _innocent_, aku menelan ludah saat Rui bertanya, "Aku hanya apa?" tanya Rui dengan wajah iblisnya.

Saat itulah, Rui-chan segera berdiri di depan Rui, melindungiku. Lalu dia berkata, "Ja-jangan salahkan Rei-kun, aku tadi menabraknya dan tiba-tiba menangis, lalu Rei-kun mengajakku kemari untuk menenangkanku!" bela Rui-chan.

Aku hanya menelan ludah saat mendengar bagian 'tiba-tiba menangis'. Aku melihat ke arah Mikuo yang sudah menyiapkan upacara pemakamanku, dan Mel-san yang hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati tehnya dengan tenang. Mereka tidak berniat membantuku

"Rei, jadi kau membuat seorang gadis yang kau temui menangis ya…" ucap Rui sambil mempersiapkan tinjunya. Sial, aku pasti akan mati sekarang.

Lalu Rui bertanya pada Rui-chan, sebelum memberiku hukuman matiku. Sehingga Mikuo menghentikan prosesi pemakamannya dan Mel-san meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Lalu Rui berkata, "Aku lupa, siapa namamu?" tanya Rui.

Rui-chan terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Ka-Kagaene… Rui…" jawabnya.

Rui kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, karena sepertinya dia mendapat 'mainan baru' yang membuatnya tertarik karena wajahnya sangat mirip denganku! Aku menghela nafas lega, saat tiba-tiba, kepalaku sudah berada di lantai dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menyentuh kepala Len menggunakan <em>negi<em>, dan menyatakan bahwa dia sudah pingsan. Tadi, sebelum Rui memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kagaene Rui. Rui menyempatkan diri membuat Rei pingsan karena membuat Rui menangis. Mmm, aku sulit membedakan cara memanggil (Akane) Rui dengan (Kagaene) Rui.

"Namaku Akarui Kura, kau bisa memanggilku Rui, Kagaene-san!" kenal Rui kepada Kagaene Rui. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan Len yang pingsan di lantai.

Rui (Kagaene) melihat ke arah tubuh Len/Rei, dengan wajah khawatir. Aku sendiri hanya membiarkan Len pingsan, karena dia nanti pasti akan bangkit lagi. Lalu Rui mengatakan, "Ah, lalu cowok hijau ini…" memberiku kesempatan untuk mengenalkan diri. Tapi, setidaknya...

"Namaku Hatsune Mikuo salam kenal, Rui-chan! Kau boleh memanggilku Mikuo. Lalu Rui, aku bukan cowok hijau!" ucapku sambil membantah perkataan Rui tadi.

Tidak biasanya, Rui hanya diam dan tidak membantah perkataanku. Tapi, aku bisa melihat wajah Rui-chan yang kaget melihatku. Apa mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengannya ya? yah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Sa-salam kenal… Mikuo-kun, namaku Kagaene Rui, silahkan panggil aku Rui," tanggapnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ke tanah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia anak yang aneh.

Mel-san yang biasanya tidak memperhatikan, segera menatap Rui-chan lekat-lekat. Lalu dia menghela nafas, dan melihat ke arah Rui. Rui yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang Mel-san maksud, segera berkata, "Kita sudah harus kembali ke rumah," ucap Rui.

Aku segera berdiri dan menanyakan alasannya, karena kita belum bertemu dengan Rin, "Hei, kenapa? Bukannya…" ucapku. Tapi belum selesai aku berbicara, Mel-san segera memukul kepalaku dengan sebuah papan kayu.

"Ouch, untuk apa itu tadi!" protesku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang tadi dipukul.

Rui hanya tertawa melihat penderitaanku. Mel-san kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan dibelakang Rui, sementara aku hanya mengekor dibelakang mereka.

Tapi, setelah Rui berdiri cukup dekat dengan Rui-chan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rui-chan sebelum berkata, "Jika waktu dan tempat mengizinkan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," ucap Rui dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rui-chan. Err, Rui bukan Yuri bukan? Dia masih normal bukan?

Dan setelah itu, dia memaksaku untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tentunya dengan menyeret Len yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dan Mel-san yang masih cuek seperti biasa, hanya berjalan mengikuti. Setelah aku selesai melamun (tentang ke-Yuri-an Rui), aku segera berlari mengejar mereka karena aku ditinggal.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rui kemudian menyeret Rei, sedangkan Mikuo… bersama dengan perempuan yang memakai topi besar dengan mata yang berbeda mengikutinya. Mata kanannya berwarna hijau seperti Peridot, sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna biru Aquamarine. Mikuo dan perempuan itu mengekor di belakang Rui, sementara Rui berjalan mendekatiku.<p>

Aku hanya berdiri disana dengan masih menundukkan kepalaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bertemu Mikuo di bandara? Terutama Hatsune Mikuo yang itu! Dia merupakan salah satu teman dekat dari Len. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apa mungkin Len… ada disini? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin karena jika iya… mungkin dia membenciku dan tidak mau melihatku lagi. Iya, itu tidak mungkin.

Lalu Rui mendekatiku sambil menyeret Rei hingga kami berdiri cukup dekat, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu dia berkata, "Jika waktu dan tempat mengizinkan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," kata Rui. Lalu saat dia melewatiku aku berani bersumpah bahwa Rui mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Dan dalam waktu dekat tentunya…" ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan seperti berbisik.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, melihat Rui dengan Rei, beserta Mikuo dan perempuan yang tak kukenal, berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar McDonald. Aku punya sedikit firasat, bahwa dia sudah mengenalku. Tapi, kira-kira siapa dia?

Setelah itu aku menunggu dalam diam di salah satu tempat duduk disana. Orang tuaku benar-benar lama, tapi itu membuatku mendapat waktu yang banyak untuk memikirkan mereka. Setelah bertemu dengan Rei dkk, aku jadi ingin lebih mengetahui tentang Rei. Dia memiliki sebuah ikatan yang mirip denganku dan Len. Suatu ikatan yang membuat kami selalu bersama.

'Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan?' pikirku.

Tepat saat itulah, aku mendengar suara ibuku yang mendekatiku. Spontan aku menoleh ke arah dimana aku mendengar suara itu berasal. Dan menemukan Ibu dan Ayah yang membawa koper kami, menuju ke arahku.

"Rin, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu!" ucap Ibuku yang baru saja memasuki McDonald, bersama dengan ayah. Dia terlihat lebih ceria.

Jujur, aku merasa sedikit lega mereka sudah datang. Karena terus memikirkan Rei dkk membuatku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Terutama dari perempuan bernama Rui itu. Entah kenapa dia menyeramkan. Tapi, matanya yang berwarna merah itu terlihat lembut. Mungkin dia orang yang baik dengan sikap yang dingin.

"Rin, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Ayahku yang kini duduk di depanku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang melamun, saat ayah menegurku. Buru-buru aku berkata, "Ahaha, tidak, bukan apa-apa kok!" jawabku.

Ibuku kemudian melihatku sekilas dengan tatapan khawatir sebelum tiba-tiba berkata, "Ah, iya, aku lupa!" ucapnya. Kemudian, dia segera membuka tas jinjingnya dengan buru-buru.

Aku melihat ibu dengan wajah yang heran, saat tiba-tiba dia menyodorkanku sebuah kaset CD seorang penyanyi. Aku menerimanya tanpa melihat _cover_ kaset itu, lalu bertanya, "Apa ini?" tanyaku.

Ibuku _facepalm_, sebelum berkata sambil menunjuk _cover_ dari CD tersebut, "Cepat lihat siapa penyanyinya!" perintah Ibu.

Aku menuruti perintah ibu, dan segera melihat _cover_ dari CD tersebut. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetku, setelah melihat wajah orang di _cover_ CD itu, yang amat sangat kukenal, bahkan aku tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya walaupun sehari, sebelum membaca nama yang tertera disana. Tanpa kusadari, air mata mengalir bebas di pipiku. Karena… penyanyi dari CD yang kubawa, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…

"Len…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rui POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas lega saat aku dan Mel-neechan sampai di rumah. Saat di perjalanan, Rei sudah bangun, dan aku harus mengarang alasan agar dia tidak menggigitku karena kami pergi dari bandara meninggalkan Rui-chan sendirian.<p>

Aku melemparkan diri di tempat tidurku yang berukuran king size, sementara Mel-neechan berbaring di sampingku dalam diam. Mel-neechan memiliki kamarnya sendiri, namun dia sering menemaniku di kamar, karena kamar orang tua kami ada di sebelah kamar Mel-neechan, dan mereka sangatlah berisik.

Tapi, terkadang aku sempat berpikir bahwa yang namanya 'kebetulan' selalu dekat dengan Rin-san dan Len. Mereka benar-benar terikat dengan yang namanya 'kebetulan'. Mungkin kebetulan bahwa mereka memiliki samaran yang mirip itu juga sudah diatur ya!

[_Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini Rui. Yang ada hanyalah kejadian tidak terhindarkan…_] ucap Mel-san dalam telepatinya. Mel-neechan tidak melihat ke arahku dan hanya memunggungiku. Terkadang aku heran dari mana Mel-neechan mengetahui isi pikiranku. (Quoted from Card Captor Sakura)

"Mel-neechan, apa kau baru saja membaca pikiranku?" tanyaku sambil berusaha duduk di tempat tidurku. Aku melihat ke arah Mel-neechan yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

[_Itu hanya karena aku pernah percaya dengan kekuatan kebetulan…_] tambahnya.

Mood-ku menjadi berubah. Aku mengerti benar apa yang dimaksud oleh Mel-neechan. Dia pasti menyebutkan tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Len masih belum ditangani oleh Mel-neechan karena Mel-neechan masih sekolah.

"_That stupid jerk, low-life human…_" I menyumpah serapah dalam bahasa Inggris mengingat wajah dari orang yang berani-beraninya melukai Mel-neechan.

[_Rui, lupakan masalahnya sekarang. Aku sekarang baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau pikirkan cara agar mereka bisa satu ruangan lagi._ _Lalu, kau masih ingat tentang hal 'itu' bukan?_] ucap Mel-neechan. Aku hanya mengumpat dalam hati, sebelum memutuskan untuk menuruti nasihat Mel-neechan.

"Iya, iya, aku ingat. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya jauh-jauh hari. Karena Kagamine Rin… adalah sebuah harta yang tinggi nilainya seperti Kagamine Len… takkan kubiarkan perusahaan lain menggangguku," ucapku dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sial, sial, sial, sial!" omelku saat aku sampai di kamar apartemenku. Aku memukuli meja kamarku yang tidak berdosa. Kenapa aku marah? Itu karena Rui menyeretku untuk pulang, saat aku seharusnya di bandara dan mencari Rin hingga ketemu.<p>

Tapi, dia hanya mengatakan padaku sebuah alasan yang tak kumengerti, dia bilang…

"_Rin-san sudah melewatimu saat kau tidak sadar…_" atau sesuatu seperti itu. Aku tahu Rui tidak pernah berbohong, dia hanya sedikit membuat kalimat yang membingungkan sehingga aku tidak bisa mengerti maksud perkataannya.

Aku melihat ke arah foto kenanganku dengan Rin, yang berdiri tegak di meja samping tidurku. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum bergumam, "Apa mungkin aku bisa menemuimu Rin…" gumamku sambil memandangi foto itu.


	6. Chapter 6 : RuixMikuo dengan RuixRei

Rin: Err, karena beberapa alasan author Rina menolak untuk menampakkan diri…

Rui: Ara~ jangan khawatir! Dia hanya sedang melamunkan cerita lain kok!

Len: Jadi cerita ini di anak tirikan sama author itu, begitu?

Rin: Kayak na iya Len. Lihat ja dia enak-enaknya memperhatikan fic Inggris na itu…

Rui: Ara~ Dibandingkan kita saling ngomong, mungkin lebih baik kita membaca disclaimer na!

Rin: Kita? Loe ja kali gue nggak!

Len: Ayolah Rinney~ ya? ya? *puppy eyes*

Rin: *blush* Ok, ok, fine!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid maupun lagu-lagunya, pemiliknya adalah yang mau beli, tetapi cerita dan Akane RuiAkarui Kura adalah milik Author Rina. Tak suka tak usah baca, dan tak perlu main api kecuali ingin digiles ma Roadroller.**

* * *

><p>Rui: Ara~ Kalau begitu biar aku baca para anonymous review na ya!<p>

Rin: Hei, bentar aku ngikut!

Len: Kalo Rin ikut, aku juga ikut!

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**: _Ndak papa telat review… karena fic ini mungkin bakalan mengalami delay yang sangat hebat! (Rin: *pukul kepala Rui* WOI, JANGAN DIHARAPKAN BEGITU DONK! Len: Jangan ngomongin hal yang buruk). Hwaa, sebenar na yang kasar itu cuman Mel, (Mel: APA KATAMU!) tapi kata author, itu diperlukan untuk jalan cerita jadi… yah, begitulah. Kalo sepanjang ITFF ntar fic ini bener2 di drop lagi! Err, baiklah silahkan ini Earl Grey tea anda, aku minum berbagai macam teh jadi ndak papa… makasih review na._

**Reina Fuzuki**: _Itu terserah author Rina, karena dia yang buat ya… dia sendiri kata na ndak terlalu berminat dengan fic ini… dia lebih suka dengan PDH ato BA. Kalo author Rina mau, dia bakalan drop tapi mungkin saja ini dilanjutin, soal na author Rina itu orang na perfeksionis. Makasih review na!_

* * *

><p>Rin: Baiklah, segitu saja dulu! Karena itu sebelum semua na menangis karena akan di delay…<p>

Len: PARA READERS SELAMAT MEMBACA! Kalo udah jangan lupa tinggalkan review, biar author ini ndak ngambek.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin (Rui) POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku mulai memasuki Vocaloid High School. Dan ayahku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan rekaman yang ada di kota ini. Aku lupa apa namanya, tapi kata ayah perusahaan itu sangat besar, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir masalah penghasilan orang tua.<p>

Aku membetulkan pita hitamku, yang kupasang di belakang. Sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah pita putih, tapi karena itu merupakan hadiah berharga dari Len, aku sedikit segan memakainya. Aku merapikan rok sekolahku, sebelum melihat ke cermin.

'Bagus, samaranku sudah sempurna sekarang!' pikirku sambil melihat cermin.

"Rin, nanti kau terlambat, lho! Cepat sarapan!" ucap Ibu dari lantai bawah.

Aku sempat tersentak, namun aku segera berlari menuju dapur, dan melihat kedua orang tuaku yang ada disana. Aku kemudian berkata, "Selamat pagi, ayah, ibu!" sapaku pada mereka sambil duduk di kursiku.

Ibu memberikan sarapan di piringku sambil menjawab, "Selamat pagi Rin," balas Ibu.

Ayahku yang sedari tadi membaca koran kemudian menjawab, "Selamat pagi Rin," balas Ayah.

Aku tersenyum sebisaku, sambil melahap sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh ibuku. Aku merasa senang karena aku akan memasuki sebuah sekolah musik. Dan Vocaloid High Music School sudah terkenal dengan mencetak artis-artis berbakat.

Aku mengambil tasku sambil berkata kepada kedua orangtuaku, "Aku berangkat!" ucapku.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat aku menghampiri apartemen Len, wajahnya terlihat lebih suram dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Sepertinya dia masih marah dengan Rui karena dia membuatnya pingsan, sekaligus menyeretnya dan memaksa mereka untuk meninggalkan bandara kemarin.<p>

"Pagi Rei!" sapaku saat Len membuka pintu dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Pagi," balas Len yang sepertinya sangat tidak semangat.

Saat itu, suara yang terlalu ceria menghampiri kami, dengan santai dan tidak bersalah, Rui. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan heran, jarang-jarang dia bangun pagi.

"Selamat Pagi Mikuo, Rei!" ucap Rui dengan cerah cerianya. Aku melihat ke arah Rei, mood Rui benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Rei.

"Pagi Rui, tumben kau pagi!" balasku sambil menyakan alasannya bangun lebih pagi.

Rui mendengus kesal sebelum membalas, "Itu karena kau sangat berisik kepala _negi_," jawabnya dengan mengejekku.

"Ke-kepala _negi_ katamu!" ucapku dengan menahan amarah saat Rui menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya padaku.

Belum sempat aku akan membalas perkataan Rui, Len segera memotong, "Jika kalian ada waktu untuk pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, lebih baik kita segera berangkat ke sekolah," potong Len.

Spontan wajahku memerah, lalu aku berteriak, "KAMI BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH!" teriakku, namun rasanya suaraku menjadi dua. Aku melihat ke arah Rui dan dia juga melihat ke arahku, jadi tadi itu suaranya.

Rei yang berjalan melewatiku hanya berkata, "Kalian berdua benar-benar harmonis," komentarnya dengan dingin.

Wajahku memerah sebelum aku melihat ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan mata dari Rui, karena yang tadi itu memang kurang menyenangkan. Tapi, kami hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Len yang sudah meninggalkan kami.

"Omong-omong… kalian dengar tentang anak pindahan di kelas kita?" ucap Rui.

Len melihat ke arah Rui dengan tatapan heran, namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak tertarik.

Aku sendiri sudah dengar dari Rui kemarin. Lagipula Rui ini merupakan wadah informasi yang sangat akurat, bahkan dia tahu pesawat mana yang dinaiki keluarga Rin, meski kita tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

"Rei, kau jangan cuek begitu!" omel Rui.

Len hanya cuek seperti biasa, tanda bahwa dia marah pada Rui, meski aku tidak melihat cara Len itu sangat pintar. Rui hanya mendengus kesal sebelum menutup mulutnya. Aku tahu Rui tidak bisa marah terlalu lama, karena meski iseng, dia itu anak yang baik dan cantik. Cantik itu menurut voting anak-anak sekelas, jangan tanya aku.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan dalam diam, akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah yang terasa sangat jauh itu. Rei yang disapa penggemar gilanya, hanya melarikan diri dengan sangat ahli, sementara aku dan Rui berjalan biasa saja.

Aku dan Rui berjalan cukup dekat. Karena Rui membawa tasnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara aku menggunakan tangan kiri, terkadang tangan kananku menyentuh tangan kiri Rui yang dingin. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk menggandengnya, namun tidak tidak, Rui adalah lawan terhebatku, aku tidak boleh terpengaruh.

* * *

><p><strong>Len (Rei) POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku meninggalkan Mikuo dan Rui, pasangan bodoh yang sedang dalam masa penolakan. Hah, andai mereka tahu bahwa kedekatan mereka sudah jadi gosip hangat dari anak-anak perempuan, pasti bakalan seru.<p>

Saat mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di kelas. Rui tidak duduk di tempat duduknya yang biasa, melainkan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakang. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku melihat kelakuannya. Rui hanya mengedipkan salah satu matanya sebelum menulis sesuatu dengan wajah seram.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya bel berbunyi. Semua murid cewek berteriak dengan histeris, saat menyadari bahwa bangku di sampingku kosong. Aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil melihat keluar jendela, saat itulah wali kelasku memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak hari ini, kalian akan kedatangan murid baru dari Amerika," ucap wali kelas.

Aku masih tidak beranjak dari jendela, dan hanya bertopang dagu, saat aku mendengar wali kelasku berkata, "Kalian baik-baiklah dengannya. Nah, silahkan masuk!" lanjut wali kelasku.

Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser, kemudian ditutup kembali. Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada anak pindahan atau apa. Namun, suasana kelasku jadi hening, dan aku bisa merasakan pandangan orang-orang yang ditujukan kepadaku.

"AAAAAAHH!" aku mendengar suara teriakan yang terdengar cukup familiar untukku. Saat itulah Mikuo yang duduk dibelakangku berkata.

"Rei, cepat lihat siapa pindahan itu!" bisiknya. Bisa terdengar bahwa suaranya bergetar sedikit.

Aku mendengus kesal, sebelum mematuhi perkataan Mikuo, dan melihat siapa murid pindahan itu. Saat mataku menatap matanya, aku yakin bahwa mataku menjadi kaget, dan spontan saja aku menggebrak meja dan berdiri sambil menunjuk murid pindahan itu.

"Kau yang kemarin…" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Aku juga melihat ke belakang, dan melihat Rui yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Semua tatapan tertuju padaku, Rui, dan Mikuo yang terlihat mengenal anak pindahan itu sebelum aku mendengar wali kelasku berkata, "Err, Kagaene-san, aku tidak terlalu mengerti hubunganmu dengan Hatsune-san, Kagene-san, ataupun Akarui-san, tapi sekarang bisa tolong perkenalkan diri? Lalu Kagene-san apa bisa duduk?" ucap wali kelasku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku masih berdiri, dan aku segera duduk, karena semua mata memandangku. Aku bisa cuek dengan tatapan itu, tapi aku tak bisa menghapus pikiranku tentang kebetulan yang kualami dengan Rui-chan. Benar, anak pindahan itu adalah Kagaene Rui-chan, anak yang kemarin kutemui di bandara.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kagaene Rui, silahkan panggil aku Rui. Ah, tapi karena ada dua Rui disini, kalian bisa memanggilku Rui-chan," ucap Rui-chan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

Setelah beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh anak-anak sekelas, akhirnya Rui-chan diizinkan duduk. Dan hebatnya, dia duduk disebelahku! Kuulangi DISEBELAHKU!

"Kalau begitu untuk mengajak Kagaene-san melihat-lihat sekolah, tolong…" belum selesai wali kelasku berbicara. Aku bisa mendengar suara Rui dari belakang.

"Pak, biar saya saja yang mengantar Rui-chan berkeliling sekolah!" ucap Rui dengan semangat.

Wali kelasku kemudian melihat ke arah Rui sebelum menghela nafas lega dan berkata, "Terimakasih Akarui-san, jadi Kagaene-san jika ada sesuatu yang ditanyakan silahkan tanyakan kepada Akarui-san," ucap wali kelasku itu.

Saat itu Mikuo menaikkan tangannya pula, sebelum dia berkata, "Bisakah saya membantu Rui untuk mengantar Rui-chan keliling sekolah? Aku merasa sedikit kasihan jika Rui-chan hanya bersama dengan Rui," ucap Mikuo.

Aku menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan Mikuo, sebentar lagi mereka pasti mulai bertengkar seperti pasangan bodoh.

Saat itu aku mendengar suara meja digebrak sambil berkata, "Apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu tadi kepala _negi_!" ucap Rui dengan marahnya.

Dan segera disusul dengan gebrakan dari meja Mikuo, "Apa maksudmu dengan kepala _negi_, dasar tangan cangkir teh!" balas Mikuo.

"Setidaknya cangkir tehku lebih mahal dari _negi_ hijau baumu itu!" balas Rui.

"Dibandingkan tehmu itu, _negi_ itu lebih enak kau tahu itu!" bantah Mikuo.

Dan aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku pada meja saat mereka mulai beradu mulut dengan sengit. Lalu aku mendengar suara peluit dari arah wali kelas. Aku heran, darimana dia dapat peluit itu?

Rui dan Mikuo yang masih beradu mulut itu melihat ke arah wali kelas. Di dahi wali kelasku itu, nampak empat sudut siku-siku tanda bahwa dia menahan amarah.

"Akarui Kura, Hatsune Mikuo, Kelas tambahan sekarang!" ucap wali kelasku itu.

"Tapi pak, dia yang mulai!" ucap Rui dan Mikuo bersamaan.

Aku bisa menebak bahwa pikiran anak-anak yang melihat adalah, 'Ah, suara mereka berharmonisasi'. Dan aku hanya bisa _facepalm_.

Rui dan Mikuo menyadari perkataan mereka tadi, kemudian berkata, "Jangan meniruku!" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi. Aku heran kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja.

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran bodoh diantara mereka lagi, sebelum peluit wali kelasku memotong pertengkaran mereka lagi dengan perkataan, "Membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah selama 2 minggu!" tambah wali kelasku itu.

Rui dan Mikuo spontan berteriak menolak, tapi mereka segera mengambil tas mereka dan pergi menuju ke kelas tambahan. Aku bisa mendengar mereka berdua menyumpah serapah saat mereka meninggalkan kelas.

"Err, karena Akarui-san dan Hatsune-san tidak bisa mengantar Kagaene-san. Kagene-san bisa tolong menggantikan mereka berdua?" ucap wali kelasku.

Aku melihat ke arah Rui-chan yang memandangku dengan tatapan berharap. Jadi aku hanya mengiyakan perkataan wali kelasku. Setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai.

-_Time Skip_-

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat, dan Rui-chan segera menghampiriku dengan tatapan memelas dan berkata, "Rei-kun, bisa tolong antar aku tidak?" tanya Rui-chan dengan tatapan memelas.

Aku melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan heran, sebelum meneruskan pandanganku menuju anak-anak lain. Bisa dilihat para murid cewek menyimpan dendam pribadi kepadanya, dan dengan sikapnya itu, mungkin dia sudah jadi incaran mereka.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus menjemput Mikuo dan Rui dulu. Aku yakin pekerjaan mereka pasti sudah selesai sekarang," jawabku sambil berdiri dari mejaku.

Rui-chan hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan disampingku. Dia sepertinya merasa sedikit lega karena bertemu dengan orang yang dia kenal. Selama di perjalanan menuju ruang kelas tambahan, aku juga memberitahu tempat-tempat yang kurasa penting untuk diketahui.

"Eh, Rei-kun… apa kau ingin jadi artis?" tanya Rui-chan tiba-tiba.

Aku sedikit heran dengan pertanyaannya sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin… tapi kenapa kau bertanya?" jawabku sambil menanyakan alasannya.

Rui tertawa dengan sedikit dipaksakan sebelum berkata, "Karena aku bisa merasakan tatapan dingin yang menusuk, dari anak-anak di sekolah ini…" jawabnya.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop_. Ternyata meski terlihat tenang, Rui-chan itu benar-benar sensitif. Yah, memang aku tahu kalau dia sudah jadi target dari orang-orang disini dengan berjalan disampingku.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan santai, akhirnya kami sudah sampai di ruang kelas tambahan, dimana Rui dan Mikuo seharusnya berada. Kemudian aku memegang pegangan pintu dan membuka pintu geser yang ada di hadapanku.

Saat pintu itu terbuka. Aku dan Rui-chan hanya bisa melongo melihat Rui dan Mikuo… What The Hell!

* * *

><p><strong>Rui POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh, kenapa juga aku harus mengerjakan 50 soal untuk anak kuliah ini!" gerutuku sambil mencengkram pensil mekanikku yang malang.<p>

"Itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan 100 soal yang harus kukerjakan, jadi jangan mengeluh!" balas Mikuo yang duduk di sebelahku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku dan langsung melepas kacamata yang kupakai, "Ini menyebalkan!" teriakku.

Err, apa kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Baiklah aku jelaskan. Tadi saat Rui-chan pindah ke kelas kami, aku dan Mikuo bertengkar lagi dan sekarang mendapatkan hukuman untuk mengerjakan soal-soal matematika. Soal milikku berjumlah 50 soal, yang berasal dari tingkat perguruan tinggi. Sedangkan Mikuo mendapat 100 soal, yang berasal dari pelajaran di angkatannya. Belum lagi, kami harus membersihkan kelas selama 2 minggu. Mungkin aku harus meminta Mel-neechan untuk menggantikan pekerjaanku sementara ini.

Mikuo yang tidak biasanya diam sudah menyelesaikan 75 butir soal yang dia dapat, sementara aku sudah menyelesaikan 38 soal. Sebenarnya soal-soal itu tidak terlalu sulit, tapi jumlahnya yang membuatku gila!

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kami menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan oleh guru terkutuk itu. Andai saja aku bisa mencabik-cabik kulitnya, lalu mencungkil matanya, sebelum merobek mulutnya, lalu membakar tubuhnya di pembakaran sampah (serem bener =_=||), aku tidak akan bisa bebas!

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita kumpulkan kertas-kertas terkutuk ini Mikuo!" ucapku dengan semangat. Setelah ini akhirnya aku bisa makan dan minum teh. Dengan minum teh, mungkin aku bisa melenyapkan rencana balas dendamku tadi.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti kepala teh," balasnya.

Aku bisa merasakan darahku mendidih saat aku mendengar Mikuo mengejekku lagi. Segera aku berdiri sehingga kursiku terdorong menjauh, lalu aku membalas perkataan Mikuo, "Apa maksudmu dengan itu kepala _negi_!" balasku.

Mikuo menatapku dengan tatapan sinis sebelum berkata, "Kau tadi berpikiran untuk meminum teh lagi bukan? Benar-benar kepala teh," ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Aku terhenyak sejenak sebelum berkata, "APA MAKSUDMU! KAU INGIN BERTENGKAR LAGI YA!" ucapku dengan memajukan tubuhku hingga mendekati Mikuo yang masih duduk.

Tapi, Mikuo yang tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat keseimbanganku goyah, dan aku pun terjatuh.

"Uwaaah!" teriakku. Tanpa sadar, aku menarik lengan seragam Mikuo, dan membawanya jatuh bersamaku. Setelah aku bisa merasakan lantai ruang kelas dengan mata tertutup, lalu aku mendengar omelan Mikuo.

"Hei, Rui, kenapa aku juga kau bawa-bawa!" ucap Mikuo dengan marah.

Spontan aku membuka mataku lalu aku segera menjawab, "Kan itu salahmu aku jadi jatuh begini!" protesku. Mataku kemudian menatap mata Mikuo yang berada sangaaaaat dekat dengan mataku.

Wajahku pun langsung memerah mengetahui kondisiku dan Mikuo. Bagaimana kondisinya kau bilang? Err, yah… sebenarnya…

Mikuo kini berada di atasku, tubuhnya menindihku dengan salah satu kakinya di lipatan kakiku, lalu kedua tangannya ada disamping kepalaku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak 1 cm dengan wajahku. Seragam Mikuo terbuka dua kancing dari atas, dan dasinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Aku bisa merasakan dadaku yang berdegup dengan kencang sementara kami masih ada di posisi kami.

Aku tidak berbicara, bergerak, bahkan bergeming sama sekali. Tepat saat itulah aku jadi mengingat pertanyaan Mel-neechan kemarin.

[_Rui… apa kau menyukai Mikuo?_]

Aku hanya menutup mataku dan mendengar suara jantungku yang sangat berisik. Aku sudah tak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu lagi! Aku tak tahu apa aku menyukai Mikuo ataupun tidak dalam konteks cinta.

Setelah menutup mataku, aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Mikuo yang mendekatiku. A-apa dia akan menciumku? Jadi dia menyukaiku? Kyaaaa! Tidak, tidak, Rui, itu tidak mungkin! Lalu tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu ruang kelas yang digeser seseorang.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Wajahku hanya bersemu merah melihat 'pemandangan' di depanku. Hei, hei, jangan marah seperti itu, aku ini masih cowok normal yang suka dengan cewek. Karena, sekarang ini Rui berada di bawahku! Bagaimana keadaannya? Err, baiklah kujelaskan bagaimna keadaan Rui sekarang ini.<p>

Rui sekarang berada di bawahku. Rambut merahnya yang diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_ bersebaran di lantai, sementara matanya yang berwarna merah Ruby itu berada tepat di hadapanku karena dia melepas kacamatanya tadi. Hidung kami sudah saling bersentuhan, dan suatu gerakan kecil mungkin bisa membuat kami kehilangan _first kiss_ kami masing-masing. Seragam Rui entah bagaimana terbuka dua kancing dari atas, dan pita yang dia pakai sebagai dasi, sudah tidak terikat lagi, sehingga menampilkan belahan dada Rui yang memang cukup besar (D cup mungkin?) dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya. Mungkin itu sebabnya baik Len ataupun aku, tidak terlalu tertarik dengan cewek berdada besar. Err, aku bisa merasakan celanaku menjadi sedikit sesak sekarang.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Rui yang biasanya terlihat sangat cuek itu menjadi bersemu merah menyadari posisi kami yang kurang mengenakkan. Tapi, dia tidak bergerak ataupun bergeming sama sekali. Lalu Rui pun menutup matanya masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku bisa memperhatikan wajah Rui dengan sangat jelas, terutama bibirnya yang terlihat tidak terlindungi itu. Rui yang menutup matanya, membuat wajahku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ada beberapa orang yang bilang bahwa jika kita ingin mengetahui perasaan kita pada seseorang, kita harus menciumnya.

Spontan aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan Rui, dan aku bisa merasakan nafas Rui yang mengenai permukaan wajahku. Tepat saat itu, aku mendengar suara pintu ruang kelas yang digeser oleh seseorang. Satu kata, SIAL!

* * *

><p><strong>~To Be Continued~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin: Wah, banyak juga masalah RuixMikuo disini ya!<p>

Len: Kalo gitu, kapan aku dan Rin dapat giliran?

Rui: Ara~ itu author Rina yang nulis. Tapi kata na untuk bagian depan akan diisi dengan pair ndak penting, sebelum ke bagian RinxLen. Atau disini kutulis RuixRei, ya! *giggle*

Mikuo: Hei, kenapa aku harus digambar seperti pervert begitu sih!

Rui: Ara~ Maaf ya Mikuo-san, tapi itu keinginan dari author Rina.

Rin: ^^|| Mungkin lebih baik kita minta review saja y...

Len: Baiklah para readers, cepat-cepat review jika tidak mau cerita ini di-drop!

Rin: Yang banyak ya review na! Biar cerita ini bener2 ndak di drop!

Rui: Ara~ Saya tidak terlalu memikirkan drop atau tidak, tapi para readers tolong review na!

Mikuo: Meski saya mesti dipasangin sama OC author bejad ini, yang kebetulan punya beberapa bagian yang menonjol *plak!* Mohon di review!


	7. Chapter 7 : Keluarga Akane dan Rui

Rui: Ara~ Author Rina sedang tidak ada, jadi aku yang akan mewakilkan

Rin: Emank kemana dia?

Len: Udah membusuk di kuburan?

Rui: Ara~ Bukan, kok! Dia hanya sedang menelantarkan cerita ini…

Rin+Len: APA MAKSUDMU!

Rui: Ara~ Kalo begitu silahkan dibaca Disclaimer na Rin dan Len!

Rin+Len: Oke, baiklah…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author Rina. Yang dia punya hanya OC yang ada disini dan Fic ini.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rui: Ara~ Tadi aku baca di tempat review ada yang sebal sama keberadaanku ya? (Meski sudah dihapus author Rina)<p>

Rin: Ah, iya juga ya… padahal kau itu muncul cuman di depan doang…

Rui: Ara~ Karena itulah, Author Rina akan segera mempercepat waktu dari cerita nie. Jadi jangan kaget kalau ada Time Skip yang sangat panjang ya! Serta panjang chapter ini yang mungkin menyamai kepanjangan ITFF!

Len: Terserah yang penting nie cerita selesai.

Rin: Untuk sementara ini, para readers selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Baik. Aku hanya akan… diam di tempat. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit, Rui langsung mendorong Mikuo hingga menabrak meja dan berlari ke arahku dan segera memelukku dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.<p>

"Rui-chan! Kepala negi itu akan memperkosaku!" ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei, itu tadi hanya kecelakaan tahu, ke-ce-la-ka-an! Itu gara-gara kau menarikku hingga ikut jatuh!" bantah Mikuo.

Aku dan Rei-kun hanya cengo. Jujur, aku tidak terlalu… peduli dengan hubungan mereka, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi peduli. Saat itu Rui mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, karena dia memang lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganku.

"Rui-chan, nanti aku temani saat sedang membersihkan kelas, aku malu jika hanya berdua saja dengan kepala negi itu," bisik Rui.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sebelum bertanya, "Bayarannya?" tanyaku. Hehe, aku juga butuh bayaran jika dimintai tolong.

Rui masih tidak bergerak sebelum berkata, "Setelah hukumanku selesai, kau bisa kerumahku. Aku akan membawamu ke hadapan orang yang paling ingin kau temui…" jawabnya.

"Orang yang… paling ingin kutemui?" ulangku.

Saat aku mendengar perkataan Rui, yang terlintas dibenakku hanyalah wajah Len. Tanpa sadar aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Rui.

Rui kemudian menatapku dengan wajah senang, sebelum dia kembali ke TKP dan mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja. Sepertinya itu tugas miliknya dan juga milik Mikuo yang seharusnya dia serahkan pada guru.

"Rei, aku serahkan kepala negi ini kepadamu. Aku akan menuju ke ruang guru bersama Rui-chan, kau mengerti?" ucap Rui dengan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kertas-kertas ditangannya. Bahkan dia tidak melirik ke arah Mikuo.

"Aku bukan kepala negi!" bantah Mikuo.

"Kalau begitu kuralat jadi kepala negi mesum!" timpal Rui yang segera menggandeng tanganku dan menyeretku keluar dengan paksa.

Aku hanya melihat ke arah Rei-kun dengan tatapan minta maaf. Tapi, Rei-kun sepertinya sudah terbiasa disuruh-suruh seperti itu, jadi dia segera membantu Mikuo yang dicuekkan oleh Rui. Dia sepertinya juga memberi tanda bahwa dia minta maaf karena terlibat dalam masalah temannya.

Aku dan Rui hanya terdiam saat kami berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Setelah kami akhirnya berjalan di lorong yang sepi, Rui melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebentar sebelum berbalik ke arahku.

"Kagaene Rui… ah, bukan, itu kurang tepat. Kagamine Rin-san, senang bertemu dengan anda," ucapnya.

Dalam sekejap tubuhku membeku. Ba-bagaimana bisa…

"Aku tahu sejak dulu bahwa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak bersembunyi dariku. Perkenalkan, nama asliku adalah Akane Rui," lanjut Rui.

Aku mundur sedikit sebelum berkata dengan menyembunyikan rasa takutku mati-matian, "A-apa maksudmu Rui… Na-namaku Kagaene Rui, bukan Kagamine Rin… mu-mungkin kau salah… orang…" ucapku dengan sedikit takut.

Rui berjalan mendekatiku dan segera menarik wig yang kupakai dengan mudah. Padahal aku sangat yakin bahwa aku memakainya dengan sangat kuat! Rambutku yang berwarna Honey blond hingga sepunggung jatuh bebas di udara.

"He-hei!" ucapku sambil meraih-raih wig milikku. Tapi Rui yang memang lebih tinggi dariku dengan mudah menggangguku.

"Amatiran…" hina Rui sambil memegang wig yang tadi kupakai. Dia jelas-jelas mempermainkanku…

"Rui, aku tahu kau itu seumuran denganku! Tapi jangan manfaatkan tinggimu itu dengan seenaknya!" protesku.

Rui menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum berkata, "Ah, apa aku belum memberitahumu ya?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan wig-ku hingga aku tak bisa meraihnya.

Aku menjadi heran tentang perkataan Rui tadi, tapi kemudian dia segera berkata, "Umurku masih 15 tahun. Aku lebih muda darimu 2 tahun. Yah, itu bukanlah masalah yang penting sih," ucapnya.

Saat aku mendengar pernyataannya, rasanya ada petir yang menyambarku. Ru-Rui… lebih muda dariku. Tapi…

Aku melirik ke arah proporsi tubuh Rui dan melihat diriku ini. Dilihat darimanapun jelas-jelas aku terlihat seperti anak-anak dibandingkan dengan Rui! Ugh, aku jadi merasa sangat minder.

Rui sepertinya mengetahui perubahan sikapku, lalu dia membetulkan wig-ku kembali sebelum memberiku sebuah kartu pengenal. Sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkanku.

"A-… Rui!" panggilku.

Rui hanya melihat kearahku sekilas sebelum berkata, "Jika kau datang ke alamat rumahku saat aku selesai dengan hukumanku sepulang sekolah, maka aku bisa segera mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk bertemu dengan Len," ucap Rui.

"Apa… maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan cengo dihadapannya. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Len, tapi aku masih ragu dengan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting setelah pulang sekolah kau akan tahu sendiri!" ucap Rui sambil mengedipkan matanya. Lalu dia meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor.

APA-APAAN ITU!

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei Mikuo, apa yang kulihat tadi?" tanyaku kepada Mikuo yang memakan masakan yang ditaburi dengan negi yang sangat banyak, sehingga menutupi permukaan dari makanannya, dia benar-benar maniak negi.<p>

Mikuo tidak menghentikan makannya dan hanya bilang, "Sudah kubilang itu hanya kecelakaan, kuulangi ke-ce-la-ka-an!" bantahnya.

Aku menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dari sudut pandangku, sudah jelas bahwa Mikuo akan mencium Rui dengan **sengaja**. Kuulangi, **S-E-N-G-A-J-A**!

Mikuo melihatku dengan heran, sementara aku berusaha melupakan bisik-bisik dari para murid cewek yang ada di sekeliling kami. Karena Rui yang merupakan ahlinya membobol (ma-maling? O_O) pintu sedang tidak bersama kami untuk membobol pintu atap sekolah, akhirnya aku dan Mikuo makan siang di Kantin dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Aku hanya memakan makananku dalam diam, sementara melihat ke arah Mikuo sekali-kali. Sebagai teman yang baik, aku ingin membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya sendiri, tapi sebagai teman yang jahat nan keji, aku ingin mengejek mereka berdua.

"Omong-omong Rei…" ucap Mikuo yang masih memakan makanan negi-nya itu.

"Hm?" aku melihat ke arah Mikuo dengan tatapan heran.

Mikuo menghentikan makannya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Kau dan Rui-chan… mirip dengan dirimu dan Rin. Aku punya perasaan bahwa dia merupakan Rin," ucap Mikuo.

Aku merasakan bahwa makananku tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku memang sempat merasakan aura Rin yang berasal dari Rui-chan, tapi, banyak orang yang mirip dengan Rin di dunia yang luas ini. Saat itulah, aku melihat sebuah kotak bekal dengan warna kuning bermotif jeruk berada di sampingku.

Jeruk… Rin!

Aku buru-buru melihat pemilik dari kotak bekal itu, tapi, itu bukan Rin, itu hanya… Rui-chan. Benar juga, Rin tidak mungkin ada disini.

"Apa aku boleh makan bersama kalian?" tanya Rui-chan yang berdiri di sampingku itu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mikuo.

Rui-chan hanya berterimakasih dengan sopan, sebelum menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dengan sangat rapi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Rin juga punya tata krama yang baik meski tidak sebaik itu. Dia masih sering berteriak keras-keras, terkadang menjahili anak lain, namun terkadang dia bisa sebaik malaikat.

"Err, Rei-kun kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Rui-chan yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Eh, aku melihat ke arahnya terus? Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku memang memperhatikan gerak gerik dari Rui-chan sedari tadi.

"Ah, maaf…" ucapku. Rui-chan hanya mengangguk lemah, sepertinya dia memaafkanku.

Setelah kejadian antara Mikuo dengan Rui serta makan siang kami dengan Rui-chan, waktu sekolah berjalan dengan sangat cepat, dan tiba-tiba sudah pulang sekolah.

Mikuo dan Rui yang terkena hukuman karena bertengkar tadi pagi tentang masalah sepele, masih tinggal di sekolah. Rui-chan berkata bahwa dia akan menemani Rui hingga mereka selesai, atas permintaan dari Rui. Rui sendiri meminta maaf padaku, dan menyerahkan pekerjaannya sebagai manajerku kepada Mel-san.

Aku sendiri hanya menurut, karena menentang perkataan Rui, sama saja dengan menentang perkataan Mel-san, dan percayalah padaku, menentang Mel-san hampir sama seperti menentang maut. Aku bahkan penasaran, bagaimana bisa Mel-san terkena perangkap dari mantannya itu dengan mudah padahal dia sangat kuat seperti itu?

Saat aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, Mel-san memukulku dengan papan yang dia gunakan untuk berbicara.

"Mel-san, sakit!" keluhku. Tapi, Mel-san kemudian memukulku lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan papan itu. Aku menyadari bahwa terdapat tulisan di papan itu, dan Mel-san menunjukkannya padaku.

[Aku dengar dari Rui, kau bertemu lagi dengan anak yang bernama Kagaene Rui itu lagi, ya?] begitu tulisnya.

"Ah, iya, begitulah. Aku sempat merasa bahwa dia merupakan Rin, sih…" tanggapku.

Aku melihat kearah Mel-san yang menulis sesuatu dengan kecepatan menulis yang tidak normal. Entah kenapa aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang tidak normal dalam sikap Mel-san.

[Apa kau masih mencintai Rin?] tanya Mel-san dari tulisannya.

Wajahku spontan memerah, mengingat kenanganku tentang Rin memang sangat indah. Namun, biasanya saat aku melamunkan Rin diakhir lamunanku, Rin selalu menciumku lalu berkata "Selamat tinggal Len" secara terus menerus.

"Iya, aku hanya bisa mencintai Rin seorang sekarang…" jawabku.

Mel-san sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Sepertinya dia lumayan mengerti perkataanku. Lalu, dia segera menginstruksikan dengan jarinya untuk segera menuju ke tempat pekerjaan selanjutnya… atau dia akan membunuhku ditempat.

Aku sendiri hanya mengikuti apa kata Mel-san, karena dia merupakan manajerku selama satu minggu kedepan karena Rui sedang dalam masa-masa hukuman gara-gara bertengkar dengan Mikuo. Aku berdo'a untuk keselamatan Mikuo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Rui dengan tenang setelah kami sampai di depan loker sepatu. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop saat mengingat apa yang hampir dilakukan Rui tadi.<p>

"Apa Mikuo-kun akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sepatuku yang ada di dalam loker, yang kebetulan tepat disamping Rui. Kebetulan, kah?

"Yah, kalau itu Mikuo, dia pasti masih hidup. Lagipula, banyak hal yang membuatku kepikiran secara periodik, terutama masalah…" tanggap Rui, namun dia tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Masalah?" ucapku dengan nada tanya. Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa Rui ini tidak punya masalah, dan bahkan membuat masalah untuk orang lain. Aku tidak berniat menjelekkannya, tapi dia memang terlihat seperti nenek sihir yang keluar dari buku cerita, tapi memiliki wajah yang cantik.

"Eh… kapan-kapan akan kuberitahu," jawabnya sambil mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku punya sedikit pertanyaan di dalam pikiranku sejak melihat 'insiden' tadi. Segera aku berkata pada Rui, tentang sesuatu yang mungkin merupakan masalah Rui, "Maksudmu soal Mikuo?" tanyaku.

Wajah Rui spontan memerah. Ah, sepertinya tebakanku benar.

"Bu-bukan! Dia memang masalah bagiku tapi bukan hanya itu! Masalahnya…" jawab Rui cepat-cepat sambil menyangkal dugaan yang mungkin keluar di kepalaku.

"Kau menyukai Mikuo?" tanyaku lagi. Ini balasan untuk memojokkanku tadi.

Langsung saja mulut Rui terkunci rapat, sepertinya dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Orang bodoh sepertinya bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka saling suka, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang dalam masa 'penolakan' jadinya begitulah.

Aku maupun Rui sudah tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang hal itu lagi dalam perjalanan pulang, dan berjalan pulang menuju ke rumah Rui, kediaman dari keluarga Akane.

_-Time Skip-_

"Hei, Rui, apa benar kau akan mempertemukanku dengan Len?" tanyaku dengan khawatir saat Rui membongkar penyamaranku seperti merobek kertas yang basah.

"Tentu! Meski begini, aku orangnya selalu menepati janji!" jawab Rui dengan tersenyum sambil memainkan rambutku yang berwarna Honey Blond sepunggung itu.

"Tapi apa bisa…" belum selesai aku berkata, Rui langsung memotongnya.

"Kau akan bertemu Len dengan penampilan aslimu! Lagipula, kau akan memasuki dunia yang sama dengannya, jadi bertemu merupakan hal yang mudah!" potong Rui.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan Rui, dan saat aku sudah paham, aku berteriak keras-keras. Rui hanya tertawa dengan nada jahil, dan segera menata rambutku lagi.

"Ta-tapi…" ucapku dengan gelagapan. Iya, aku memang ingin jadi penyanyi. Tapi, ini terlalu… mendadak?

"Jangan khawatir! Seperti Len kau akan ada dibawah pengawasanku dan kakakku! Rin masih ingat caranya menyanyi bukan? Kalau iya, itu bukan masalah!" bantah Rui yang sedang memilih-milih baju dari dalam lemari miliknya, dan lemari Rui merupakan sebuah ruangan! Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya.

"Aku memang masih menyanyi…" Bukan hanya masih menyanyi, tapi sebenarnya aku terus melatih nyanyianku sementara masih di Amerika! Lagipula, aku pernah berjanji pada Len untuk menjadi penyanyi suatu saat nanti.

Lalu, aku menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal di perkataan Rui tadi. Aku berpikir dengan keras tentang apa, saat Rui melemparkan beberapa pakaian miliknya ke arahku dan tepat mengenai kepalaku.

"Coba pakai itu semua. Itu bukan merupakan ukuranku tapi itu ukuranmu, jadi aku yakin itu pas," ucap Rui dengan nada memerintah tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk membantah.

Aku memegang beberapa stel pakaiannya, dan segera protes, "Rui, sebenarnya kau itu apa? Agen FBI?" protesku. Memang bagaimana bisa dia mendapat ukuran bajuku padahal kami baru saja bertemu?

"Tidak, aku adalah alien dari planet Mars!" jawab Rui yang memilah-milah baju yang dipilihnya kembali lalu memandangku dengan tatapan jahil.

Aku _sweatdrop_. Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Jangan menanyakan tentang apa itu Rui.

_-Time Skip-_

"Papa, Mama, aku sudah bawa Rin-san!" ucap Rui yang berada di ruang makan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Jadi, aku disekap Rui dirumahnya hingga waktu makan malam, dan dia bilang bahwa dia sudah menjelaskan kondisiku kepada kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang Rui katakan kepada orang tuaku, namun sepertinya cukup untuk membuat orang tuaku menyerahkan segalanya pada Rui.

"Maksudmu dengan Rin-san, itu Kagamine Rin-san yang pernah kau ceritakan sebelumnya itu? Apa kau melakukan hal yang aneh untuk memaksanya seperti kau memaksa Len-kun?" tanya suara wanita yang terdengar ceria dan lelah. Mungkin itu ibunya Rui.

"Yup, dan jangan khawatir Ma! Aku tidak mengancamnya atau apapun kok!" jawab Rui dengan suara yang tidak kalah ceria.

"Justru karena kau seperti itu, kau membuat kami sangat khawatir!" balas suara laki-laki yang terdengar sama seperti nada suara Rui, mungkin dia ayahnya?

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, tadi ibu Rui mengatakan sesuatu tentang Len. Apa mungkin mereka berkaitan dengan Len? Mungkin mereka rekan kerja Len? Atau mungkin...

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Rin, kau bisa kemari sekarang!" ucap Rui yang memberiku tanda bahwa aku sudah boleh masuk ke sana.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir dan gugup. Aku memilin-milin ujung kaos yang diberikan Rui dan menyandarkan diri ke tembok yang membatasi antara ruang tamu dengan ruang makan, yang tidak bisa dilihat dari ruang makan.

"Tentu saja! Jangan khawatir baju itu cocok sekali untukmu kok!" ucap Rui yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di sampingku membuatku nyaris jantungan.

Tanpa persetujuanku, Rui menarikku dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan cara menarik tanganku.

Saat aku memasuki ruang makan, aku melihat pasangan suami istri yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik seperti Rui. Yang wanita memiliki rambut merah dengan sepasang mata yang berwarna merah darah. Dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua ke samping, dan membuatnya hampir menyerupai bor. Lalu yang lelaki memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan yang wanita, namun rambutnya diikat dengan ponytail rendah.

"Jadi dia Rin-chan, ya? Ternyata matamu tidak salah, Rui!" puji Ibu Rui. Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena merasa malu.

"Namanya Kagamine Rin-chan, bukan? Jadi kau putri dari orang baru itu," tambah Ayah Rui dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Dear, jangan membicarakan orangtua mereka di depan putrinya! Kau benar-benar nakal, ya~" tanggap Ibu Rui yang segera berciuman dengan ayah Rui. Bisa dipastikan ayah Rui membalas ciuman dari ibu Rui.

Aku hanya cengo sementara Rui _facepalm_, melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat dia berdehem untuk membuat mereka sadar bahwa ada dua orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Mama, Papa, bukankah lebih baik jika kalian segera menentukan penerimaan Rin-san sekarang?" ucap Rui dengan sebal dan wajah cemberut. Ibu dan Ayah Rui hanya tertawa melihat wajah Rui yang cemberut yang terlihat imut.

"Maaf. Nah, Rin-chan apa kau bisa menyanyikan beberapa line ini?" ucap Ayah Rui sambil memberikan selembar kertas penuh dengan note-note musik yang tidak terlalu rumit untukku.

Aku segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas, sebelum menggumamkan melodi yang kutangkap dari note-note yang kubaca.

"Apa sudah?" tanya Ibu Rui yang tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahku.

Setelah aku yakin, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Ibu Rui memberi perintah pada Rui dengan sebuah tanda, saat Rui segera berjalan ke sebuah pemutar musik dan menyalakannya. Saat itulah, melodi yang lembut mengisi ruangan itu.

Ayah Rui memberi tanda untukku untuk mulai. Dan aku segera melupakan semua masalahku sejenak, dan menyanyikan lagu yang diberikan padaku itu.

Aku hanya menyanyi dan menyanyi, berusaha untuk tidak membuat kesalahan, saat aku mendengar ibu Rui berkata, "Stop!" ucap Ibu Rui dengan nada yang tegas.

Langsung aku menghentikan nyanyianku, dan melihat ke arah ayah dan ibu Rui dengan khawatir. Rui sendiri hanya menggumamkan sesuatu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Ayah dan Ibu Rui sepertinya sedang berargumen tentang nyanyianku tadi, saat mereka akhirnya selesai dan segera menghadap ke arahku.

"Rin-chan, suaramu memang terdengar indah. Heh, tak salah Rui rela menunggu 5 tahun hanya untuk menunggumu pulang ke Jepang," ucap Ayah Rui dengan sebuah senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"PAPA!" bentak Rui dengan sebal. Sepertinya dia tak suka orang tuanya membocorkan sesuatu tentangnya.

"Rui ini jangan terlalu malu-malu. Lagipula kau yang menemukan mereka berdua, jadi kami hanya mengawasi saja!" ucap Ibu Rui dengan nada yang berniat mengejek Rui.

Rui segera cemberut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Menurutku reaksinya terlihat imut, ternyata dia memang masih 15 tahun. Tapi, apa maksud dari kata 'Berdua' di perkataan ibu Rui, ya?

"Jadi?" tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu saja kami akan menerbitkanmu!" jawab Ibu Rui dengan wajah senang.

Saat aku menyadari aksiku, aku sudah memeluk Rui hingga dia hampir kehabisan nafas, dan melompat-lompat girang seperti seekor kelinci. Aku benar-benar akan menjadi penyanyi!

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Ayah Rui yang tertawa melihatku.

Aku segera melepaskan Rui yang segera duduk lemas dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, aku segera menaikkan tanganku dan bertanya, "Bagaimana aku bisa jadi penyanyi?" tanyaku dengan bersemangat.

Ibu Rui tertawa kecil melihatku, "Tentu saja melalui perusahaan perekaman milik keluarga kami," jawab Ibu Rui.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu perusahaan rekaman apa, namanya D.S. Music. Kami berdua merupakan pemilik kedua dari tempat itu," tambah Ayah Rui.

"D.S. Music…" aku berusaha mengingat-ingat nama itu. Aku merasa bahwa aku pernah mendengar perusahaan itu di suatu tempat.

"Akan kubuat lebih simpel Rin-san! D.S. Music juga pemilik dari penyanyi yang sangat kau cintai itu, Kagamine Len!" ucap Rui yang tiba-tiba sudah menggantung di tubuhku seperti Panda.

"Eh…eh… EHHHH!" butuh 3 'Ehh' bagiku, untuk menyadari perkataan Rui. Jadi, aku akan bekerja dibawah perusahaan yang sama dengan Len! bukankah itu terlalu… berlebihan? Dan tadi ibu Rui bilang bahwa itu merupakan perusahaan milik mereka.

"Aku akan merancang kemunculanmu sebagai penyanyi iklan disini. Jangan khawatir, kau tidak perlu berakting dulu, yang kau lakukan adalah menyanyikan lagu ini sebagai _theme song_ dari TVCM. Akan ada saingan dari perusahaan rekaman yang sama, yaitu dari duo 'Greens'. Tapi, meski ada persaingan, aku tidak menerima kekalahan karena aku yang menemukanmu. Lalu aku tidak menerima keluhan," ucap Rui dengan menyerahkan setumpuk kertas kepadaku.

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh…" ucapku dengan sangat heran. Apa ini semacam lelucon?

Aku mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar dari kedua orangtua Rui. Sepertinya melihatku disiksa oleh Rui merupakan hal yang lucu bagi mereka.

"Omong-omong Kagamine Rin-chan, namaku adalah Akane Teto, Ibu Rui. Jika kita bertemu di perusahaan jangan panggil aku bibi, panggil aku Teto-san," ucap Ibu Rui yang sekarang kuketahui bernama Teto-san.

"Salam kenal Teto-san!" ucapku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Lalu itu merupakan Papaku…" ucap Rui memberitahu tentang ayahnya, sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada ayah Rui.

"Akane Ted, seperti yang kau dengar dari Rui, aku merupakan ayahnya. Dan jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk memanggilku 'Paman', panggil aku Ted-san. Istriku yang paling cantik di dunia itu, merupakan seorang pencari bakat, sementara aku merupakan penulis lagu sekaligus produser. Mungkin itu sebabnya Rui memiliki bakat alami untuk mencari bakat," sambung ayah Rui yang kuketahui bernama Ted-san.

"Salam kenal Ted-san!" ucapku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Nah, sekarang karena kami tahu bahwa kau akan segera debut, apa ada nama yang ingin kau pakai? Aku sudah dengar sesuatu yang menarik dari Rui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi, kukira kau tidak akan memakai nama aslimu," ucap Teto-san dengan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Eh, nama? Apa tidak bisa memakai Kagamine Rin saja?" tanyaku.

Ted-san memberi tanda bahwa itu tidak bisa, lalu berkata, "Kau tahu bukan kalau di perusahaan kami sudah ada seorang penyanyi bermarga 'Kagamine'. Untuk menghindari gosip yang tidak diinginkan, lebih baik kau memakai nama samaran saja?" jawab Ted-san sambil memberiku saran.

"Ah, saya mengerti kalau begitu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah memikirkan sampai seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi…" ucapku dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku bisa melihat dari sudut pandanganku bahwa Teto-san sedang berpikir dengan cukup keras, saat Rui yang tiba-tiba sudah membuatku duduk berkata, "Bagaimana dengan 'Muse'? Dalam mitologi Yunani, nama itu merupakan nama dari Dewi Musik, dan nama itu juga bisa disebut dengan 'Deity' yang berarti suruhan Tuhan. Nama yang bagus bukan?" saran Rui yang sudah membuatku duduk di depan kursi orang tuanya.

"Apa nama itu cocok untukku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit menunduk. Artinya mungkin terlalu bagus untukku.

"Bukankah itu bagus Rin-chan? Lagipula kau cantik dan imut. Belum lagi suaramu yang indah seperti itu. Jangan terlalu merendah!" ucap Ted-san yang memujiku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tidak percaya diri.

Saat itu, seseorang menepuk kepalaku dari belakang, segera aku melihat kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis yang lebih pendek dariku, yang memakai sebuah topi besar sebagai tanda tangannya, rambutnya berwarna hijau, dan matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda. Mata kanannya berwarna hijau peridot, sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna biru. Dia perempuan lain, selain Rui, yang kulihat di bandara bersama dengan Rei-kun dan Mikuo-kun.

"Mel-neechan!" ucap Rui dengan nada kaget. Sepertinya Rui tidak menyadari bahwa dia ada disana sebelumnya.

"Lho, Mel, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Teto-san dengan nada kaget, tapi Ted-san sepertinya tidak terlalu kaget dengan kemunculan mendadak dari Mel-san.

Mel melihat kearahku sekilas, sebelum memandang Teto-san, dan Teto-san sepertinya mengerti apa maksudnya dan segera berdiri, "Rin-chan, kenalkan ini merupakan… anak pertama kami, Akane Mel. Dia lebih tua darimu 3 tahun. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia tidak bisa berbicara," kenal Teto-san dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kagamine Rin, senang berkenalan dengan anda," ucapku sambil memperkenalkan diri. Aku bisa mengerti bahwa Mel-san tidak bisa berbicara.

Mel-san segera mengeluarkan papan yang dia bawa, dan menulis sesuatu dengan sangat cepat, sebelum menunjukkannya padaku. Aku segera membacanya, dan disana tertulis, [Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Rin-chan. Aku sudah dengar banyak dari Rui tentangmu] begitu tulisnya.

"Ah, Mel-neechan apa kau sudah mengantar Len pulang? Dan kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Rui beruntun saat dia melihat Mel-san.

Mel tersenyum dengan lembut ke arah Rui, sebelum memandang Rui dengan penuh makna. Rui kemudian mengangguk mengerti, dan segera melihat jam dan terpekik. Aku melihat jam pula, dan nyaris berteriak, kalau bukan karena Mel-san yang menutup mulutku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Teto-san dan Ted-san sepertinya tidak terlalu terkejut. Tapi, karena mereka sepertinya menyadari bahwa besok kami sekolah, mereka menyuruh kami untuk segera tidur.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan bertemu dengan Len…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan aku sedikit heran bahwa aku sudah ada di dalam apartemenku yang nyaman. Aku segera berjalan lurus menuju kamar, dan membuka ponselku sebagai "Kagene Rei". Aku sudah melihat setumpuk e-mail yang dikirimkan oleh Mikuo dan Rui.<p>

Isi e-mail Mikuo hanya berisi keluhan bahwa dia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Rui saat mereka membersihkan kelas karena dia membuat debu yang sudah dikumpulkan Rui berterbangan. Selain itu dia merasa lega bahwa Rui-chan ada disana, karena jika tidak dia yakin bahwa dia tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah selama seminggu atau bahkan sudah dikubur hidup-hidup dibawah tumpukan kursi.

Sedangkan isi e-mail Rui berkebalikan dengan isi e-mail Mikuo. Dia berkata bahwa dia memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan dengan Mikuo saat mereka bersih-bersih (Dan dia menyebutkan bahwa Mikuo duduk dengan kursi yang sudah terbalik). Lalu, yang paling penting adalah, dia mengatakan bahwa dia menemukan seseorang yang menarik dan akan menjadi seorang penyanyi di iklan yang seharusnya adalah milik duo 'Greens'. Hmm, mungkin itu harus kuralat sedikit, pembuat iklan itu mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin mengadakan kontes diantara orang baru itu dengan duo 'Greens', meski mereka sudah yakin akan hasilnya.

"Mungkin aku harus segera menyusun kalimat yang pas untuk menghibur Hatsune dan Nakajima," gumamku.

Setelah itu, aku menyadari bahwa ada lanjutan dari e-mail itu. Disana tertulis bahwa Rui akan mempertemukanku dengan penyanyi baru itu besok. Sepertinya Rui berhasil memaksa Mikuo untuk mengerjakan hukuman mereka sendirian saja (Kejam…) sementara dia mengurusiku dengan penyanyi baru itu. Aku bersyukur karena aku tidak perlu dipukuli Mel-san dengan papannya lagi.

Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah e-mail yang tak kukenal masuk. Awalnya aku berniat menghapusnya, tapi karena aku ingat bahwa ini merupakan ponsel 'Rei' aku membukanya. Ternyata, pemilik alamat e-mail itu adalah Rui-chan, Kagaene Rui jika kau tidak mengerti.

Isi dari e-mail Rui-chan tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti isi e-mail Rui ataupun Mikuo. Isinya hanya menunjukkan bahwa itu merupakan e-mail miliknya, dan dia mendapatkan alamat e-mailku dari Rui. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berteman dengan kami semua, karena dia sedikit kaku dengan kelas kami yang dia bilang 'seram'. Aku tidak heran, terutama jika dia duduk disampingku dengan semua penggemar gilaku yang akan menerkam gadis yang mendekatiku.

Setelah aku membalas e-mail Rui-chan, sebuah e-mail datang lagi dari Rui. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksud dari perkataannya karena dia menuliskannya dalam bahasa selain Jepang dan Inggris.

"_Celui que vous recherche apparaîtra bientôt_?" ucapku dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalaku. Empat kata, aku benci orang pintar.

* * *

><p>Rui: Ara~ sepertinya sudah begitu saja sementara ini. Tolong jangan marahi author Rina jika isinya agak dipaksakan, karena author Rina sedang blank di bagian ini saja. (Jangan tanya itu bahasa apa mengerti?)<p>

Rin: Aku tidak suka bagian chapter ini sedikit dipaksakan, tapi karena cerita ini tidak jadi di-drop, aku maafkan deh…

Len: Sedikit menyebalkan sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Rui: Ara~ dan satu lagi, author Rina sepertinya agak menyimpan dendam sama yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka kemunculan dari OC author Rina. Dan sepertinya itu salah satu penyebab dia jadi males melanjutkan cerita ini…

Rin: Yah, semoga saja dia tidak bener2 delete cerita ini…

Rui: Ara~ Rin-san, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat author Rina mengetik sesuatu yang seperti sebuah summary dari cerita ini…

Len: JANGAN KATAKAN HAL ITU! Banyak yang ingin tahu lanjutannya bukan?

Rin: Bukankah ini cerita seri author Rina yang akan jadi lumayan panjang? Apa bisa dimuat hanya dalam satu summary?

Rui: Ara~ seharusnya sih begitu… lagipula… mungkin lebih baik para readers memberi review pemberi semangat untuk author Rina saja…

Len: Para reader, jangan lupa untuk memberi author _madesu_ ini inspirasi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini! Meski dia tidak suka menulis lanjutannya, mungkin dia akan berubah pikiran dengan review.

Rui: Ara~ aku juga tidak terlalu suka jika mendapat peran setengah-setengah sedangkan Mel-chan dapet peran penuh di fic lain. Jadi, mohon review!

Rin: Untuk sementara ini kami mohon review dari para pembaca!


	8. Chapter 8 : Greens, Muse, Shibuya!

Rina: Akhirnya bisa bebas~

Rin: Lho, kau sudah keluar lagi author bejad? Darimana saja kau?

Rina: Yup, karena aku sudah bosan tiduran di kasur. Aku baru saja jalan-jalan di pulau kapuk.

Len: Sepertinya kau berniat melanjutkan cerita ini…

Rina: Bagaimana kalau tidak?

Rin+Len: LANJUTKAN BEGO! *marah*

Rina: ^^; Baik… *takut*

Rui: Ara~ Kalo begitu sekarang biar kubaca disclaimer na!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author Rina. Yang dia punya adalah Akane Rui, Mel dan fic ini.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rina: Nah, karena itu sementara ini selamat membaca!<p>

Rin: Setelah membaca jangan lupakan untuk meninggalkan review!

Len: Setelah itu jangan coba-coba kasih flame!

Rui: Ara~ lupakan perkataan Len-san, selamat membaca ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya bisa cengo, melihat seseorang yang bersama dengan Rui. Mikuo sendiri juga tidak kalah cengonya. Selama 5 tahun berlalu, ada cewek lain di grup kami selain si kejam Rui. Siapa? Baiklah, aku beritahu, dia adalah Kagaene Rui, Rui-chan.<p>

"Mulai hari ini aku membawanya denganku!" ucap Rui dengan riang sambil memeluk Rui-chan dari belakang.

"A-aku sudah tahu tentang keluarga Rui…" tambah Rui-chan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Imut sekali…

Mikuo yang tiba-tiba jadi _salting_ tanpa alasan yang jelas, langsung berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Rui-chan! Aku senang kau disini, jadi mungkin Rui akan sedikit menjadi lebih halus," ucap Mikuo. Kata-kata terakhirnya akan segera membawanya ke lantai, aku hanya tahu itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu **negi**?" ucap Rui dengan wajah dan suara yang seram, ditambah dengan penekanan di kata negi.

Aku menepuk pundak Mikuo dan memberikan ucapan belasungkawa, sementara Rui-chan yang melihat Rui dan Mikuo hampir bertengkar terlihat sedikit gelagapan.

"Rei… bisa kau bawa saksi mata untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini?" pinta Rui dengan mempersiapkan tinjunya, sementara Mikuo mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Rui, berbaik hatilah pada Mikuo," ucapku dengan sedikit memohon, sebelum menggenggam tangan Rui-chan dan mengajaknya untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu.

"Akan kulakukan…" jawab Rui saat aku dan Rui-chan hendak meninggalkan TKP.

Mikuo sendiri juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan dengan pose seorang pejudo. Aku tahu bahwa itu sia-sia untuk melawan Rui… eh, sejak kapan Mikuo mempelajari judo?

Aku dan Rui-chan berakhir berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, dengan Rui-chan berjalan di belakangku. Di tengah-tengah jalan, Rui-chan bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apa Mikuo-kun akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Rui-chan dengan nada khawatir.

"Itu sudah biasa. Mungkin mereka akan telat kalau tidak membolos. Mikuo itu sudah terlalu sering dipukuli Rui, jadi jangan khawatir," jawabku, aku melihat kearahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau Rei-kun bilang mereka baik-baik saja, maka aku akan mempercayainya," ucap Rui-chan sambil tersenyum.

Senyumnya membuatku teringat dengan Rin, tanpa sadar aku bergumam, "Rin…"

"Rei-kun?" tanya Rui-chan dengan menaikkan alisnya.

Wajahku menjadi memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan buru-buru aku menjawab, "Ti-tidak usah dipikirkan…" jawabku sambil menghadap ke depan kembali dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Baiklah…" tanggap Rui-chan dengan suara yang pelan. Aku bisa merasakan gandengan tangan kami menjadi sedikit terlalu hangat. Err, gandengan tangan?

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku dan Rui-chan masih bergandengan. Buru-buru aku melepaskannya. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa malu, seperti saat aku bergandengan dengan Rin saat kami menyelinap keluar rumah dan berduaan di taman. Err, lupakan.

"Ma-maaf…" ucapku buru-buru. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah karena malu. Aku bisa melihat Rui-chan yang menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga memerah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok…" balas Rui-chan dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu kami berjalan dalam diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing hingga kami sampai di wilayah sekolah. Anehnya, para penggemar gilaku tidak datang dan menerkamku, tapi aku bisa tahu, bahwa Rui-chan menarik-narik rompi milikku. Biar kutebak, dia dipelototi penggemar gilaku.

Setelah kami berdua sampai di kelas, Rui-chan menghela nafas lega, sebelum duduk di bangku disampingku. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya kepada meja dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Dia benar-benar mirip Rin.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya bel berbunyi dan pelajaran dimulai, sementara tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Rui atau Mikuo akan datang. Rui-chan sepertinya sudah mengerti dan tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang dua makhluk hidup itu.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi dan guru pelajaran normal pergi, pintu kelas dibuka oleh Mikuo dan Rui. Anehnya mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain, dengan wajah yang merah seperti tomat. Aku dan Rui-chan memperhatikan mereka hingga mereka duduk di kursi mereka.

Rui dan Mikuo sama-sama menghela nafas panjang dengan timing yang bersamaan. Dan saat mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka serempak, mereka saling pandang sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dalam waktu yang (hebatnya) bersamaan.

Aku berani bertaruh bahwa sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka. Rui-chan yang khawatir, segera menghampiri Rui dengan bekal di tangan, "Rui… apa yang terjadi? Lalu apa kau ingin makan siang denganku?" tanya Rui-chan.

Rui melihat ke arah Rui-chan, sebelum memeluknya erat-erat. Rui-chan segera berusaha menenangkan Rui yang mengatakan sesuatu dalam pelukan Rui. Aku sendiri memutar tubuhku untuk melihat ke arah Mikuo yang wajahnya merah saat menyadari aku melihatnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi? Cepat katakan semuanya!" perintahku dengan masih menatap Mikuo tajam.

Mikuo segera mengambil tasnya dan mengambil kotak bekal dan mengalihkan pandangan, "Bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, ayo kita pergi makan siang…" ucap Mikuo yang sudah berdiri.

Aku segera mengambil bekal milikku sambil tetap memandang tajam Mikuo yang sudah berada di dekat Rui-chan dan Rui. Rui hanya bisa _salting_ sambil mengambil bekal miliknya.

Mereka segera menghampiriku, dengan Rui dan Mikuo yang saling menghindar, jadi Rui-chan yang mengajakku. Aku sendiri hanya mengiyakan karena aku ingin interogasi Rui dan Mikuo hingga mereka mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

Rui-chan segera berkata tentang "Aturan sekolah dan kami yang akan melanggarnya," saat kami berempat memasuki atap sekolah dengan kemampuan membobol Rui yang menyamai pembobol bank profesional.

"Kalian bertiga berteman sejak berapa lama?" tanya Rui-chan yang membuka pembicaraan diantara kami, sementara Rui dan Mikuo yang sedari tadi sama-sama _salting_.

"Kami mulai saling kenal sejak SMP. Kebetulan Rui dan Mikuo sekelas denganku," jawabku.

"Rei-kun, apa Rui dan Mikuo itu pacaran?" tanya Rui-chan lagi.

"Menurutku sih, i-…" belum sempat aku menjawab, Rui dan Mikuo segera memotong dengan timing yang bersamaan.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!" potong Rui dan Mikuo dengan bersamaan.

"Ah, mereka kompak lagi," ucapku. Dan dengan cepat, Rui menghadiahiku dengan pukulan di kepala. Spontan aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan memasangkan aku dengan kepala negi itu!" protes Rui dengan wajah yang memerah. Huh, ucapan dan tindakannya berbeda jauh.

"Rui-chan jangan percayai perkataan Rei-kun, mengerti?" tambah Mikuo dengan terburu-buru.

Rui-chan yang memegang sumpit dan memasukkan potongan sosis kedalam mulutnya, segera memeluk tanganku dan berkata, "Tapi yang kulihat kalian saling suka~ Jadi aku berpihak dengan Rei-kun~" ucap Rui-chan dengan nada yang terdengar jahil.

"Sudah kubilang bukan!" bantah Rui dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sepertinya aku dan Rui-chan memiliki pikiran yang sama. Aku yakin, dia juga memikirkan bahwa semakin mereka berdua membantah, mereka berdua semakin terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi, aku baru menyadari bahwa Rui-chan memeluk lenganku dengan erat.

Aku bisa melihat perubahan raut muka di wajah Rui yang menjadi sangat mencurigakan dalam hal negatif. Dia meminum secangkir teh yang tiba-tiba ada ditangannya, sebelum berkata, "Kau mengejekku dengan kepala negi itu, tapi kau dengan Rui-chan juga tidak beda," balas Rui dengan nada mengejek. Wajahku menjadi memerah dibuatnya.

"Ah, Rui mengakuinya," ucap Rui-chan yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan dan berhasil membalikkan perkataan Rui.

Ah, benar juga, aku juga baru menyadari pesan tersembunyi dibalik perkataannya. Rui yang sepertinya juga baru menyadari segera membantah habis-habisan, sementara Mikuo yang kurang mengerti hanya bisa melongo melihat kami yang ribut sendiri.

Setelah itu sekolah berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Sepertinya Rui mendapatkan rival yang pantas dalam pelajaran, Rui-chan. Saat aku melihat ke sekeliling, bisa dipastikan bahwa hampir semua anak cowok di kelas sudah menjadi fans Rui-chan.

Setelah itu, Rui berpesan agar aku pergi dengan Mel-san karena dia sedang ada sedikit urusan dengan orang baru yang dia sebutkan, dan menyekap Rui-chan untuk menemaninya. Rui-chan terlihat biasa dengan sikap Rui yang menariknya kemana-mana, setidaknya Rui tidak akan membawaku (baca: menyeretku) lagi.

Mel-san mengatakan bahwa semua pekerjaan hari ini sudah di _cancel_ oleh perusahaan, dan dialihkan menjadi hari yang lain, karena kedatangan dari penyanyi baru yang disebutkan Rui kemarin.

Mel-san menyetir dengan sedikit ngebut, hingga kami sampai di gedung perusahaan rekaman D.S. Music. Dinamakan atas pendiri dari perusahaan ini sebelum dipegang keluarga Akane. Mel-san segera menggiringku seperti napi, ke ruang pertemuan, dimana kedua orang tua Rui dan Mel-san sedang asyik di dunia mereka berdua.

Mereka baru menyadari keberadaan kami, setelah Mel berdehem. Teto-san dan Ted-san segera tertawa kecil. Setelah aku dan Mel-san duduk di tempat kami masing-masing, para pegawai tinggi di perusahaan berdatangan, lalu Rui juga mengambil tempat duduk disampingku karena dia merupakan manajerku, semua sudah datang kecuali si anak baru tentunya. Omong-omong duo 'Greens' juga datang.

"Baiklah, hari ini, kami ingin memperkenalkan seorang penyanyi muda, yang kami lihat sangat berbakat. Nah, Muse-san silahkan masuk!" ucap Ted-san membuka pertemuan dan mempersilahkan anak yang kuketahui bernama 'Muse' memasuki ruangan.

Saat anak itu memasuki ruangan, yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalaku adalah Rin.

"Salam kenal nama saya Muse,"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rui memaksaku memakai sebuah pakaian yang memang kusuka, dan menata rambutku sedikit, dan mengikatkan pita putih pemberian Len yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa, lalu dia mengikatkannya di belakang kepalaku.<p>

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakan pada Len bahwa aku Rin?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Kenapa aku harus berpura-pura di depan Len?

Rui yang masih sibuk menata rambutku, segera berkata, "Kau tidak akan senang jika kau dibenci Len bukan? Tunggulah beberapa saat hingga dia menyadari tentang itu dengan sendirinya, lalu pastikan bahwa dia masih menyukaimu, setelah itu kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Rin," jawab Rui memberiku sebuah alasan.

"Meski begitu, aku tidak suka…" tanggapku.

Rui tersenyum sedikit, sebelum berkata, "Itu merupakan pilihanmu untuk memberitahunya. Aku tidak akan ikut campur," jawab Rui. Setelah itu dia meninggalkanku dan sepertinya menuju ke ruang pertemuan.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku berjalan menuju ke arah ruang pertemuan dan bersandar pada dinding ruang pertemuan itu, saat aku mendengar suara Ted-san.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan memberanikan diri. Rin, disini kau adalah Kagamine Rin dengan nama samaran Muse. Kau harus berani menghadapi mereka semua.

Setelah aku sampai di tengah-tengah ruang pertemuan aku membungkukkan badanku, sebelum berdiri dengan tegak lagi dan memperkenalkan diri, "Salam kenal nama saya Muse," kenalku.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruang pertemuan, dan aku menemukan Len. Jika, aku tidak mengingat bahwa aku belum boleh menemuinya, aku pasti sudah berlari ke arah Len dan memeluknya.

Lalu, aku melihat Hatsune Miku, kakak dari Mikuo. Eh, dia juga ada disini? Dia melihatku dengan sedikit kaget, sebelum bertanya, "Boleh aku tahu nama aslimu?" tanya Miku dengan sedikit terkejut.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit, sebelum berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak diizinkan memberitahukannya oleh Teto-san," jawabku dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya gadis lain yang duduk disamping Miku.

"17 tahun," jawabku dengan datar.

"Wah, kita seumuran!" tanggap Miku dengan bersemangat. Dia masih tetap bersemangat sejak masih kelas 6 SD. Omong-omong Miku-lah yang mencomblangiku dengan Len. jadi, aku memiliki sedikit hutang kepadanya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Len-kun. Apa mungkin kau kembarannya?" ucap gadis yang menanyakan umurku tadi.

Aku jadi ingat saat aku dan Len dikira kembar meski kami tidak, aku segera menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula saya berasal dari Amerika," jawabku.

"Eh, Amerika? Itu tempat yang jauh sekali bukan? Aku punya teman yang tinggal disana," komentar Miku dengan suara yang terdengar bersemangat.

Dan setelah itu, seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang kukira manajer Miku dengan gadis disebelahnya berdehem, sebelum berkata, "Miku, Gumi, kalian terlalu menyelidiki!" ucap manajer mereka.

Miku dan gadis disebelahnya yang kuketahui bernama Gumi, hanya cemberut, saat Teto-san tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian berkata, "Nah, Muse, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong disamping Len-kun. Lalu, Rui akan menjadi manajermu sementara kami mencarikan manajer yang lain untukmu," ucap Teto-san.

"Ba-baiklah," ucapku sambil berjalan menuju kursi yang dimaksud.

Aku melihat ke arah Len yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku, dan bahkan melihatku yang sedang duduk, sebelum sebuah tangan mengenai kepalanya. Bisa ditebak itu merupakan tangan milik Rui.

"Kagamine… Len…" kenal Len yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"M-Muse…" balasku dengan sedikit malu-malu. Kekuatan takdir membuat tempat duduk kami bersebelahan lagi.

"Ahem, lalu begini minggu depan dalam TVCM ini, Muse dan Greens akan diuji untuk menyanyikan _theme song_ dari iklan itu. Kami tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang akan menang atau yang kalah, tapi, jika Muse kalah dalam ini, maka kami akan membatalkan debutnya. Jadi, aku menginginkan duo Greens untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian masih mampu, mengerti?" jelas Ted-san dengan nada suara yang seram.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan, sementara Miku dan Gumi juga menganggukkan kepalanya, dan melihat kearahku dengan aura persaingan. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak ingin mengalah sama sekali.

"Dalam selang waktu satu minggu, aku menyerahkan jadwal dari pekerjaan kalian kepada manajer kalian masing-masing. Baiklah, rapat bubar!" ucap Ted-san lagi. Setelah itu, semuanya membubarkan diri dan Rui menyapaku di lorong bersama dengan Len dan Mel-san.

"Muse-chan, senang melihatmu disini!" sapanya dengan bersemangat.

"Eh, Rui, iya, aku juga. Tapi, kau manajer Len-kun bukan?" balasku.

"Yup, aku akan membagi dua jadwal kalian. Karena kau punya waktu selama seminggu, bagaimana kalau kau mengikutiku dan Len, sementara kau latihan? Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran penting tentang artis," tanggap Rui dengan menaikkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa Kagamine-san tidak keberatan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir. Kumohon agar dia berkata bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon…

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa…" jawab Len dengan tampang yang tenang.

Tanpa sadar aku segera memeluk Len dan berteriak, "Terimakasih Len!" teriakku dengan senang.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'Rin…' itulah yang pertama kali kupikirkan saat Muse tiba-tiba memelukku dan berterimakasih padaku. Langsung saja aku menghapus pikiran itu.<p>

"Ahem, karena hari ini pekerjaan Len di-_cancel_ semua. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Shibuya dan bermain?" ajak Rui dengan tampang _bossy_-nya. Aku punya firasat buruk.

"Siapa yang akan bayar?" tanyaku dengan nada curiga. Meski aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya, aku masih tetap bertanya saja.

Rui tersenyum dengan licik dan segera menunjukku, aku menghela nafas panjang, ternyata benar.

"Ayolah Lenny~ berbaik hatilah padaku dan Muse-chan!" ucap Rui dengan nada memelas. Dia juga memasang _puppy eyes_ yang terlalu _sparkly_.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Geez, kenapa harus selalu aku?" protesku dengan mendengus kesal. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik kekesalanku itu kusimpan dihati saja.

"Lho, Len-kun dan Rui teman baik?" tanya Muse dengan sedikit heran. Dan dia sepertinya… mempelototi Rui sedikit.

"Yup, karena aku adalah agen yang memaksanya kemari!" jawab Rui tanpa basa-basi.

"Itu bukan jawaban bodoh," tanggapku dengan kesal. Ugh, semoga saja Muse tidak salah paham dan mengira aku pacar dari si kejam nan menyebalkan Rui.

"Ternyata Len-kun juga dipaksa sama sepertiku ya!" kata Muse dengan tertawa kecil. Sepertinya dia juga korban dari penarikan paksa oleh Rui.

"Omong-omong, apa Rui tahu nama aslimu?" tanyaku kepada Muse yang berjalan dengan cukup santai.

Muse hanya mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Rui melarangku untuk membocorkannya kepada siapapun. Bahkan Len-kun juga tidak boleh tahu," jawab Muse dengan sedikit santai.

Aku mendengus kesal. Pertama dia tidak memberitahuku tentang Rin, dan sekarang dia melarangku mengetahui nama asli dari Muse, menyebalkan.

Saat itu aku dipukul dengan sebuah papan kayu yang pasti milik Mel-san. Aku segera mengerang kesakitan dan protes akan pukulan Mel-san. Muse dan Rui hanya menertawakanku seakan-akan ini sangat lucu bagi mereka, melihatku menderita.

Mel-san segera menendangku untuk masuk ke mobil dengan sangat kasar. Muse sendiri duduk disampingku setelah dipersilahkan Rui. Rui duduk di depan untuk menemani Mel-san. Aku merasa sedikit aneh, karena Rui selalu duduk disampingku, namun dia digantikan oleh Muse.

Setelah mobil mulai melaju menerobos kemacetan, Muse mengajakku berbicara sedikit, "Err, tadi kita belum berkenalan dengan formal bukan Len-kun? Nama panggungku Muse, kau boleh memanggilku Muse-chan," kenal Muse dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Aneh, kenapa aku jadi ingat tentang Rui-chan? Aku buru-buru menghapus pikiran itu, dan segera membalas, "I-iya… senang berkenalan denganmu Muse-chan, nama asli dan nama panggungku adalah Kagamine Len. Kau bisa memanggilku Len, kalau kau mau," balasku.

"L-Len… seperti itu?" ucapnya sambil mencoba memanggilku. Ga-gawat, aku jadi semakin mengingat Rin sekarang.

"Iya…" tanggapku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaan Rui dan Mel-san.

Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa berjam-jam, akhirnya kami sampai di Shibuya. Rui memberiku sebuah topi dan kacamata, sementara dia mengikat rambutnya keatas, Mel-san hanya memainkan gunting yang sudah dibawanya lagi.

Mel-san mengusir kami (Aku, Muse, Rui) dari dalam mobilnya, dan mengatakan (baca: menuliskan) bahwa dia akan menjemput kami dalam 4 jam di depan gedung Shibuya 109. Kami boleh melakukan apapun dalam batas waktu itu.

Aku bersyukur aku membawa dompetku. Rui menarik Muse dan aku untuk menemaninya kemana-mana. Dia juga menunjukkan beberapa papan iklan dimana pembuat iklan itu menyuruhku untuk membuka baju.

Muse melihatnya dengan wajah polos, lugu, inosen, sementara aku mengejar Rui karena mengotori pikiran Muse. Rui tentu saja dengan mudah melarikan diri dariku karena dia adalah jenius bertubuh atletis.

Rui memaksaku membelikan kami es krim, dan dengan tampang inosen, dia mencoba es krim yang kubelikan untuk Muse. Muse sendiri tidak bermasalah dengan es krim jeruk yang dimakan Rui, dan tiba-tiba mengatakan bagaimana kalau Muse mencoba es krim milikku. Dan suasana jadi sangat tidak enak.

Muse menjilat sedikit es krim milikku dengan wajah yang sedikit malu-malu. Dan sebagai gantinya aku menggodanya dengan menjilat bekas es krim di pipinya. Muse sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

"Indahnya masa muda…" ucap Rui melihat kami sambil mengelus-elus jenggot palsu yang entah sejak kapan dia pakai.

"RUI!" protesku cepat-cepat. Dan dia segera melarikan diri dengan sangat cepat, tapi segera kembali untuk menarik Muse bersamanya.

Rui membawa kami kemana-mana, dan membuat dompetku jadi kosong melompong, sementara dia membawa banyak tas belanjaan. Muse sendiri meminta maaf padaku karena dia membeli banyak pula. Dan tas belanjaan Muse dibawa oleh Rui, katanya karena dia ingin membawa banyak tas belanjaan dan berlari pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Tapi, entah mengapa, Rui tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak kembali. Ja-jangan bilang…

Aku dan Muse hanya berdua saja sekarang...

* * *

><p>Rina: That's it! Chapter 8 Owari!<p>

Rin: Oh mai gosh... *peganging pipi* di... jilat ma Len...

Len: *pegangin bibir* Itu yang nama na ciuman tidak langsung ya...

Rui: Ara~ Lebih baik aku minta review yang banyak!

Rina: Seperti kata Rui, jangan lupa tinggalkan review!

Rin: Err, mohon reviewnya sehingga author Rina akan memberitahu rencana jahatnya di chapter selanjutnya!

Len: Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang banyak! *puppy eyes*

Rina: GAAAAH! Aku ndak kuat lagi, tunggu chapter selanjut na dimana Muse (Rin) dan Len akan dating di Shibuya!

Rin+Len: KENCAN! (-/ / /_ / / /-)

Rina: Tunggulah "Chapter 9 - Dating di Shibuya"! Adieu! *pergi*

Rin+Len: A-author Rina...


	9. Chapter 9 : Dating di Shibuya!

Rina: Fiuh, senangnya…

Rin: Mang kenapa?

Rina: *devil smirk* Kau ingin tahu Rin?

Rin: ==|| Tidak, terimakasih… pasti hal yang jelek kalo itu Rina-san.

Len: Isi pikiranmu itu mengerjai kita ya Rina-san…

Rina: *minum air muncrat kemana-mana* Wait, kau panggil aku Rina-san? *kaget

Len+Rin: Iya?

Rina: *Winamp mainin lagu Spice!* … … … A_,A *pikiran 1000% jelek*

Rin+Len: Mungkin lebih baik kita baca disclaimer na… sebelum author itu nulis sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author Rina. Yang dia punya hanyalah fic ini, Akane Rui/Akarui Kura, dan juga Mel.**

Rin: Kalau begitu, selamat membaca para reader!

Len: Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review!

Rina: Yay, buat corettriplecoret Double Date!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kumohon… agar apa yang terjadi sekarang ini bukanlah mimpi.<p>

Dan aku mencubit pipiku sendiri dan memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar bukanlah mimpi. Dan ternyata ini memang bukanlah mimpi, namun kenyataan.

Apa yang terjadi kau bilang? Baiklah biar aku jelaskan pelan-pelan. Tadi, aku ditarik Rui untuk pergi ke Shibuya bersama dengan Len dan saat itu kami masih bertiga. Baru saja, Rui melarikan diri dengan membawa semua barang belanjaan yang kubeli dan dia beli dengan menguras isi dompet Len. itu berarti, aku dan Len… aku dan Len… sekarang…

"Jadi kita hanya berdua saja nih?" ucap Len dengan nada yang sepertinya campuran dari segala macam emosi yang sekarang ada di kepalanya.

Baiklah, Len sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kini kami hanya berdua saja, di Shibuya, tempat yang sering disebut dengan tempat kencan disini. Dan sekarang kami hanya berdua saja, bukankah ini seperti… seperti… ke-ke-ke-ke-kencan…?

"Muse-chan, karena Rui sudah meninggalkan kita, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu waktu perjanjian sambil jalan-jalan?" ajak Len tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja dadaku serasa melompat, tapi, aku berusaha untuk tetap kepala dingin, sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja. Lagipula kita masih ada 1 jam untuk menunggu jemputan dari Mel-san," jawabku dengan berusaha untuk tenang.

Sebenarnya kupikir aku akan segera meledak!

Tiba-tiba Len menggandeng tanganku, sambil menunjuk ke arah pusat perbelanjaan, wajahku spontan memerah saat Len menggandengku. Lalu dia berkata, "Nah, kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Len dengan tersenyum kearahku.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku memerah, dan aku membalas gandengan tangan Len, sambil menjawab, "Iya!" jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arah Len.

Setelah itu, kami memasuki berbagai macam toko. Jujur saja aku menikmati waktu yang kulalui bersama dengan Len.

Aku sempat melihat beberapa _dress_ yang boleh dicoba, dan aku spontan memaksa Len untuk memakainya. Tentu saja Len menolak mentah-mentah, tapi karena melihatku yang memelas dengan _puppy eyes_, akhirnya dia luluh juga dan memakainya.

Aku segera memeluk Len tanpa sadar, dan mengatakan bahwa dia cocok memakainya. Tapi, tentu saja Len cemberut dan segera mengganti bajunya kembali. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah dress yang berwarna hitam putih (ala baju Suigintou Rozen Maiden) dengan style Goth Loli lengkap dengan bando, sepatu hitam berhak tinggi dengan gaya Goth Loli dan sayap palsu berwarna hitam. Baju seperti itu menakutkanku.

"Karena aku sudah mau pakai pakaian seperti itu, kau harus mau pakai ini," ucap Len dengan devil smirk diwajahnya.

Dengan segera aku protes, tapi Len dengan gaya playboy, yang entah sejak kapan dia pelajari, memaksaku untuk memakainya. Tentu saja jika Len sudah mengerenkan diri seperti itu, aku hanya bisa menuruti perkataannya.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah saat aku memperlihatkan pakaian yang sudah kupakai itu kepada Len yang menunggu diluar tempat ganti. Aku melirik kearah Len yang melongo melihatku, apa mungkin aku terlihat manis dimatanya?

"Kau pantas memakainya…" ucap Len yang mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku.

Aku menunduk sebelum berkata, "Terimakasih…" jawabku.

Saat itu, aku menemukan sepasang pakaian pengantin yang… amat sangat bagus! Segera aku menarik lengan Len dan memintanya untuk memakai baju pengantin pria sementara aku memakai baju pengantin wanita.

"Aku-tidak-mau!" ucap Len dengan sangat tegas.

"Cuman sebentar kok!" pintaku dengan wajah memelas. Lagipula, aku ingin Len menjadi pasanganku nanti. Ups, apa aku terlalu jujur?

Len kemudian dengan cepat menyerah, dan memakai baju itu demi diriku. Aku senang sekali melihat Len yang terlihat ribuan kali lebih keren dibanding sebelumnya, padahal Len itu amat sangatlah keren.

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan gaun pengantin wanita, dan memperlihatkannya pada Len.

"Bagaimana, cocok tidak?" tanyaku dengan berputar di depan Len memamerkan gaun yang kupakai tentunya.

"Cocok… cocok sekali…" jawab Len yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Pasti bagus jika ini memang kenyataan," ucap Len tiba-tiba, sehingga wajahku menjadi memerah. Jujur aku tidak bisa bergerak jika wajah Len hanya berjarak 1 cm di depanku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Len diatas kulitku.

Dan tepat saat itu Len mencium dahiku dengan halus, sebelum berkata, "Tapi tentu saja dengan orang yang kita cintai bukan?" ucap Len setelah dia selesai.

Wajahku terasa sangat panas sekarang. Aku bahkan merasa bahwa aku bisa pingsan disana. Tapi, kupaksakan mulutku untuk menjawab, "I-iya… tentu saja…" jawabku sambil melirik ke arah lain.

Len tiba-tiba mundur dan menunjuk ke arah tempat ganti, sebelum berkata, "Aku akan ganti lagi, nanti aku akan menunggu di pintu keluar," ucap Len yang langsung memasuki ruang ganti.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku sambil memasuki ruang ganti itu. Saat aku melihat cermin, aku menyentuh dahiku yang dicium oleh Len tadi dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat aku melipat gaun pengantin yang kupakai tadi, dan memakai pakaian yang kupakai tadi.

Setelah itu aku berlari ke pintu keluar dan menghampiri Len yang sepertinya sudah menungguku di pintu keluar sambil melihat ponsel miliknya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa Len?" tanyaku dengan sedikit heran, aku berusaha melirik ke arah ponsel yang buru-buru dia tutup kembali.

Aku spontan cemberut, dan memukuli punggung Len dengan sebal. Apa mungkin itu pacarnya? Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, sudah 5 tahun berlalu, pasti Len sudah punya pacar lain.

"Err, itu tadi dari Rui. Dia bilang, Mel-san mendapat panggilan mendadak jadi dia tidak bisa menjemput kita nanti, mungkin akan terlambat selama 2 jam. Rui sendiri yang tadi bertemu dengan Mel-san langsung sudah diantarkan pulang bersama belanjaan kalian," jawab Len dengan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

Eh… eh… eh… eeeeeehhhh! Apa Len bilang tadi? Jadi, kami akan berdua saja hingga 3 jam kedepan! Aku mulai curiga bahwa Rui dan Mel-san merencanakan ini semua. (Baru sadar?)

"Yah, karena kita tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan menjemput kita dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat makan?" ajak Len dengan menggaruk-garuk punggung kepalanya.

Wajahku spontan memerah, aku masih ingat kebiasaan Len jika dia sedang gugup, salah satunya adalah menggaruk-garuk punggung kepalanya. Jadi, Len juga segugup diriku, jadi aku senang.

"Baiklah, tapi aku baru saja pulang dari Amerika jadi aku tidak terlalu mengingat tempat-tempat di Shibuya ini…" jawabku dengan jujur.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke café ditempat yang biasa kudatangi dengan Rui dan Mikuo?" tawar Len dengan menggandeng tanganku.

Oh, jadi Len masih berteman dengan Mikuo rupanya… berarti aku harus bertindak tidak terlalu mencurigakan didepan Mikuo, terutama dalam wujud Kagaene Rui.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, aku tidak membayar!" godaku dengan santai.

Len tertawa sambil berkata, "Tentu saja aku yang bayar. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan cewek membayar makananku," balas Len sambil menggandengku.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, kami akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah café dengan cat berwarna kuning dan terkesan seperti rumah. Yah, meski dalamnya tetap café yang terasa nyaman. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Rui yang penilaiannya tinggi menyukai tempat ini. Ternyata café ini memang bagus.

Len mengajakku ke tempat duduk yang agak tersembunyi, sebelum menarik kursi dan mempersilahkanku duduk. Aku menjadi sedikit malu dibuatnya, Len ternyata masih sangat sopan. Setelah itu pelayan café datang dan menanyakan pesanan kami.

"Banana Cake dan Banana Ice Cream," ucap Len dengan santai, yang segera dicatat oleh pelayan itu. Lalu dia menanyaiku.

Aku melihat-lihat menu yang tertulis disana, dan sedikit kaget tentang menu yang bernama Leek Cake. Pfft, makanan kesukaan Mikuo dan Miku. Memang benda itu bisa dibuat makanan seperti Cake?

"Err, Orange Cake dan Jus Jeruk," pesanku dengan menyingkirkan pikiran aneh tentang Leek Cake itu di ujung pikiranku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rui POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hehe, rencana 'Kencan tanpa diduga' sukses besar," gumamku sambil membuntuti sepasang pasangan bodoh yang berjalan dengan bergandengan menuju sebuah café yang selalu kujadikan tempat menguras isi dompet Len.<p>

"Rui, apa tidak apa-apa kita membuntuti mereka?" tanya seorang pengikut yang kebetulan kutemukan di jalan raya.

"Diamlah Mikuo. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan satu momen pun terlewatkan dari mataku!" jawabku dengan masih membuntuti mereka.

Iya, aku dan Mikuo, yang kebetulan bertemu denganku, sekarang sedang membuntuti Muse alias Rin, yang sedang berkencan dengan Len. Sayang sekali Len tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang bersama dengan Rin sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Len bahwa Muse itu Rin?" tanya Mikuo lagi.

… Oh ya, aku hampir lupa bahwa aku juga memberitahu Mikuo tentang Muse adalah Rin, tapi tidak Rui-chan adalah Rin juga.

"Karena itu menarik," jawabku dengan santai. Yup, aku melakukan semuanya karena itu menarik.

"Hah?" ucap Mikuo dengan heran dibelakangku.

Saat aku melihat Rin dan Len memasuki café, aku segera mencengkram kerah baju Mikuo, dan menariknya untuk memasuki café itu, saat tangan Mikuo menahan tanganku dan memelintirnya hingga aku berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Karena lumayan sakit aku menutup mataku dan merintih kesakitan.

"Adu-du-du-du-du-duh sakit Mikuo!" erangku sambil menahan sakit. Sial, sejak kapan Mikuo jadi sekuat ini?

"Itu karena kau menyeretku tahu!" ucap Mikuo yang memprotes perlakuanku padanya.

"Bisakah kau diam…" aku membuka mataku dan aku baru menyadari bahwa wajahku dan Mikuo sangat dekat. Dalam artian sangat dekat, itu berarti amat sangat dekat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Mikuo di wajahku.

Spontan saja wajahku memerah. Sial, aku jadi ingat kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi. Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, sialan! Kenapa aku bisa kalah kuat dari orang menyebalkan ini? Meski tadi aku sempat menghajarnya, tapi tiba-tiba Mikuo membalas seranganku dan err, berakhir dengan… … tolong lupakan.

"…" kami hanya diam sambil saling berpandangan, dan entah mengapa aku terfokus pada bibir Mikuo yang terlihat lembut. Dalam sekejap aku sudah melupakan tanganku yang masih dipelintir Mikuo dan terasa sakit.

Saat aku menyadari kesempatan membalas yang terbuka lebar, aku spontan menaikkan lututku untuk menendang perut Mikuo, tapi entah bagaimana, Mikuo menyadarinya dan menahan lututku dengan tangannya yang bebas. Tanpa kehabisan akal aku segera meluruskan kakiku hingga tepat mengenainya.

Tentu saja Mikuo melepaskan tanganku dan merintih kesakitan sebagai gantinya. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang masih sedikit merah sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tanganku. Kenapa aku bahkan memikirkan orang bodoh ini?

"Kejam sekali kau…" ucap Mikuo dengan masih merintih kesakitan.

Aku melihat ke arahnya sambil berkacak pinggang, "Itu karena kau menyebalkan. Lalu, kau ikut mengawasi mereka atau tidak, nih!" ucapku dengan nada kesal. Sementara itu, aku mengurai rambutku dan menguncirnya menjadi dua kesamping, seperti gaya rambut Miku. Hanya persiapan saja agar mereka tidak menyadari bahwa aku menguntit mereka.

Mikuo menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menggenggam tanganku dan berganti menarikku. Tentu saja aku protes. Tapi, entah mengapa aku membiarkan Mikuo saja.

Saat kami memasuki café, aku bersyukur bahwa Rin dan Len tidak menyadari kami karena mereka duduk di tempat yang agak tertutup. Heh, tapi itu bukan alasan bagiku untuk menyerah dalam mengawasi mereka. Dengan cepat aku menemukan tempat yang tidak mungkin mereka lihat, tapi membuatku bisa mengawasi mereka dengan leluasa.

"Hei Rui, siapa yang akan bayar?" tanya Mikuo dengan melihatku dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Spontan saja aku menunjuk kearahnya, dan Mikuo menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggodanya sedikit. Saat pelayan datang, aku berbaik hati kepada Mikuo dan hanya memesan Nilgiri tea dan Cheese Cake.

Mikuo sendiri memesan Mint tea dan Leek Cake. Hoek, kenapa _negi_ bisa dibuat menjadi kue seperti itu? Aku heran, apa Mikuo tidak sakit perut memakan benda itu setiap hari? mungkin perutnya sudah sama seperti perut sapi yang mengandung Bakteri Selulotik yang berfungsi… (Malah Biologi ==||)

"Rui, kau tidak berpikiran untuk menyamakan perutku dengan perut sapi bukan?" ucap Mikuo dengan menatapku tajam.

Ups, ketahuan…

"Tidak salah kok, tentu saja benar!" jawabku dengan menyembunyikan arti dari perkataanku.

Mikuo cemberut melihatku, mungkin dia menangkap maksud perkataanku tadi, lalu mengeluarkan negi entah darimana dan menggigitnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Eh, ternyata wajahnya yang cemberut lumayan ma-… lupakan!

Aku melirik ke arah Rin dan Len yang berbincang-bincang dengan lumayan akrab. Aku bisa mendengar Rin yang menyebutkan patung Liberty, lalu sekolah tempatnya belajar dulu. Len hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menyendok es krim pisang yang dia beli.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Mikuo, sesuatu menyentuh bibirku dan saat aku melihat, itu adalah potongan Cheese Cake, jadi aku spontan membuka mulutku dan memakannya. Tapi, aku baru menyadari pemilik dari tangan yang memegang garpu itu saat aku menutup mulutku. Tentu saja wajahku spontan menjadi memerah dan nyaris berteriak, andai aku lupa tentang Rin dan Len yang juga ada disana.

Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikuo! Cowok kurang ajar itu memanfaatkan kelemahanku dengan kue itu. Sialan anak itu! Segera aku berusaha menyambar garpu yang digunakan Mikuo, namun gagal karena Mikuo sudah mencabutnya dengan wajah jahil dan menggunakannya untuk memakan Leek Cake miliknya.

Tunggu dulu… bukankah itu… yang namanya… "Ciuman tidak langsung"?

Tentu saja aku langsung memukuli Mikuo, tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingku, sementara Mikuo menyelamatkan Leek Cake-nya dari tanganku. Huh, dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan sejak tadi pagi.

Hmm? Apa yang terjadi tadi pagi kau bilang? Ah, eh, i-itu… … bu-bukan apa-apa! Tolong lupakan! Jangan buat aku ingat!

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aneh, sepertinya aku mendengar ribut-ribut. Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak jika harus membiarkan Muse-chan berbicara terus, kalau aku tidak memperhatikannya. Yah, aku senang saja bersama dengan Muse-chan, karena dia membuatku teringat akan Rin. Jika Rin ada disini mungkin juga dia akan jadi sangat mirip dengan Muse.<p>

Anehnya, Muse memesan menu yang mungkin akan dipesan Rin (menurutku). Dia terlihat senang saat melahap Orange Cake yang dia pesan.

"Muse-chan, kau suka dengan jeruk?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran sambil menyendok es krim yang kupesan.

"Yup, aku suka sekali dengan buah itu! Lalu, apa Len suka dengan buah pisang?" jawabnya sambil menanyakan makanan kesukaanku.

"Yah, begitulah… orang-orang bilang bahwa pisang itu agak… menjijikkan," jawabku dengan memutar-mutar sendok yang kugunakan untuk menyendok es krim di udara.

Muse tertawa kecil melihat kelakuanku, aku jadi sedikit sebal dengannya. Tapi, tawanya sangat mirip dengan Rin, dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa jantungku jadi berdebar tidak beraturan. Ke-kenapa bisa?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku dengan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingat tentang seseorang yang penting bagiku menyukai buah yang sama dengan Len. Jadi aku agak… pfft-" ucap Muse dengan menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

Aku hanya ngambek dan menunggu Muse selesai tertawa, dan dia segera melihatku sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali. Tapi, aku jadi penasaran tentang siapa orang yang disebutkan oleh Muse ini. Jadi, aku memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk bertanya tentang hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Lalu, siapa 'orang yang penting' bagimu itu Muse-chan? Pacar, kah? Wah, bisa jadi bahan gosip kalau kau sudah terkenal nih," tanyaku dengan memasang devil smirk di wajahku.

Wajah Muse spontan memerah, dan dengan memerah itu berarti sangat merah seperti tomat. Hah, mungkin sama merahnya dengan wajah Rui dan Mikuo tadi pagi. Dia meminum Jus Jeruk yang dia pesan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Lebih tepatnya mantan pacar. Tapi, aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Aneh, ya, padahal aku yang memutuskannya," jawab Muse dengan tersenyum pahit. Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Muse, yang segera kuketahui adalah air mata.

Ups, apa aku sudah terlalu keterlaluan?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku ingin Len menyadari bahwa aku ada didepannya sekarang. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, namun aku ingin dia tahu bahwa akulah yang kini ada didepannya. Tapi, Rui memintaku agar membuat Len menyadarinya sendiri jadi aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Lagipula, ada kemungkinan bahwa Len mengira aku bercanda jika aku langsung mengatakan bahwa aku Rin.<p>

Saat itu, Len melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat wajahku menjadi memerah karena malu. Jadi spontan aku meminum Jus Jeruk yang kupesan untuk menenangkan diri, sebelum menjawab pertanyaaan Len. Kumohon, sadarlah Len…

"Lebih tepatnya mantan pacar. Tapi, aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Aneh, ya, padahal aku yang memutuskannya," jawabku dengan tersenyum. Len, ini aku, kau mengenaliku bukan? Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa aku ada disini.

Len tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Lalu dia menghapus sesuatu dari wajahku dengan sapu tangan itu. Aku menyadari sapu tangan yang dipegang Len, itu merupakan sapu tangan yang kubuat saat aku mengerjakan PR musim panas, dan kuberikan kepada Len.

"Maaf, aku tadi agak keterlaluan. Pasti membicarakannya membuat luka di hati bukan? Maaf, tadi aku tidak tahu," ucap Len dengan lembut.

Dasar Len bodoh. Jika kau terlalu lembut kepadaku, aku bisa menangis lebih banyak lagi. Aku ingin mengatakan maaf kepadamu setelah itu. Aku ingin mengulangi semuanya lagi. Tapi, apa mungkin kau memaafkanku? Jika tidak, kenapa kau masih menyimpan benda pemberianku itu? Aku bisa-bisa… menaruh harapan… _baka_… Len… _baka_…

"H-hei, kenapa kau malah menangis? Aku minta maaf soal itu!" ucap Len dengan khawatir. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang penuh rasa bersalah melihatku menangis.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Dan beralih memeluk Len. Bau Len membuatku tentram. Len sepertinya agak kaget, tapi dia balas memeluku dan menghiburku dengan halus. Seakan-akan mendiamkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena kehilangan mainan.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis, akhirnya aku berhenti menangis. Saat kami keluar dari café itu, tiba-tiba Len memeluk pundakku. Tentu saja aku kaget, namun aku membiarkannya. Kami pun berjalan menuju ke tempat perjanjian yang merupakan tempat paling ramai di Shibuya, gedung Shibuya 109.

Tapi, seakan-akan dituntun oleh takdir, topi Len terjatuh dan saat akan memungutnya, kacamata Len juga terjatuh. Dan sial bagi kami berdua, ada sekelompok orang yang melihat Len.

"Kyaaa, Kagamine Len!" teriak mereka dengan histeris dan (sangat keras). Tentu saja perhatian semua pengguna trotoar yang terhormat melihat kearah kami.

Sial. Itu saja yang bisa kupikirkan.

"Kyaa, Len-sama salaman dong!"

"Minta tanda tangan!"

"Lihat kearahku!"

"Aku penggemar beratmu!"

"Muse-chan kita pergi dari sini!" ucap Len yang sudah menggandengku dan menarikku keluar dari kerumunan orang yang menyebalkan nan berisik.

Langsung saja, tanpa komando orang-orang itu mengejar kami. Untung saja Len cukup cepat dalam lari, dan aku juga merupakan pelari yang lumayan handal.

"Apa dia pacarmu!"

"Kyaa, Len-sama!"

"Jadikan aku pacarmu!"

Dan teriakan seperti itu terus saja berlanjut saat kami terus melarikan diri. Aku lumayan senang dengan bagian yang mengatakan aku merupakan pacar Len.

Kami terus saja berlari, menorobos keramaian Shibuya, terkadang juga melompati beberapa lubang galian yang entah kenapa bisa ada disana. Hingga kami berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Apa… mereka… masih… mengejar… kami?

"Len…*huft*… apa kita… *huft*… berhasil lari… dari mereka? *huft*…" tanyaku dengan membungkukkan tubuhku dan meletakkan kedua tanganku pada lututku.

"Sepertinya… *hah*… begitu… *hah*…" jawab Len dengan menghapus keringat dari keningnya. Len yang berkeringat seperti itu memang terlihat sangat keren, aku tidak heran banyak cewek jatuh cinta padanya. Ga-gawat, kupikir aku akan pingsan sekarang melihat Len.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada tembok dibelakangku dan melihat ke arah jalan utama, menghindari pandangan Len sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Sepertinya memang benar tidak ada yang berhasil mengikuti kami.

"Kau lari dengan cepat Muse-chan…" puji Len sambil berjongkok dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, kelelahan pastinya.

"Begitulah… terimakasih… pujiannya… Kau juga… lumayan cepat dalam lari, Len…" balasku. Jujur, aku merasa sangat lelah setelah semua itu.

"Terimakasih. Lalu, kurang berapa jam lagi hingga Mel-san menemui kita?" tanya Len dengan bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku melihat ke jam tangan yang kupakai, dan menunjukkan bahwa kami masih memiliki waktu selama 30 menit hingga Mel-san datang.

"30 menit lagi…" jawabku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Len menghela nafas panjang dan melihatku dengan tatapan memelas.

Nah, masalahnya, kami tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini jika Len tidak memakai samarannya, dan kau tahu bukan kalau samaran Len (topi dan kacamata) jatuh di tempat yang sangat ramai. Dan jika kami tidak kembali ke sana, Mel-san mungkin akan membunuh Len.

"Mungkin aku bisa membeli alat samaran disekitar sini…" ucapku sambil berusaha memikirkan cara agar bisa selamat.

"Maaf ya, Muse-chan!" ucap Len dengan nada meminta maaf.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata, "Ini bukan apa-apa, jangan khawatir!" ucapku sambil berlari keluar dari gang itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Muse memang sangat baik. Meski aku yakin, masih berbahaya jika dia keluar sekarang, dia masih tetap pergi. Aku hanya duduk dan menunggu Muse yang pergi tadi. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah duduk dan menunggunya.<p>

"Sial, kenapa topi dan kacamata itu harus jatuh di saat yang tepat seperti itu sih?" gumamku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Tanda bahwa aku sedang sangat sebal sekarang.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Muse datang, dengan sepasang topi dan kacamata. Sepertinya dia lumayan mengerti bahwa dia mungkin akan dikejar juga.

"Nah, ini!" ucapnya sambil memberikan topi dan kacamata kepadaku.

Lalu, entah mengapa dia melepaskan jaket yang dia pakai. Tentu saja wajahku jadi memerah, melihatnya yang hanya memakai T-shirt dengan warna kuning dan ornamen bunga mawar berwarna kuning. Lengannya yang terlihat mulus sudah cukup basah akibat keringat.

"Err, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan cepat-cepat, sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa kau melepas jaketmu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gelagapan.

Muse memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum melemparkan jaketnya padaku yang spontan kutangkap, "Len mana jaketmu? Sini biar kupakai, sementara kau membawa jaket milikku," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

Aku cengo ditempat. Kenapa aku jadi serasa diperintah ini itu oleh Rui, ya? Omong-omong Rin dulu juga suka memerintahku. Mungkin salah satu alasan aku patuh pada Rui, karena disuruh-suruh membuatku ingat pada Rin ya…

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Muse dengan sedikit jengkel kearahku.

Ups, apa aku tertawa?

"Maaf, nah ini pakailah…" jawabku sambil melepaskan jaketku dan memberikannya pada Muse.

Muse langsung menyambarnya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Aku sendiri memegang jaket miliknya, sambil memakai kacamata dan topi yang baru saja dibeli Muse.

Saat kami berjalan keluar. Penggemar haus darah itu sudah tidak ada, mungkin sekarang sudah aman. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Muse.

Sepertinya Muse sudah melupakan kejadian tadi, dan mulai berlarian dengan bersemangat. Aku berusaha mengikutinya sekaligus melarangnya untuk kemana-mana, karena Mel-san mungkin sudah menunggu sekarang.

Dan benar saja, di tempat yang merupakan tempat perjanjian. Kami sudah melihat mobil Mel-san dengan Mel-san yang ada didalamnya tentunya. Tapi, sepertinya dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang di kursi disebelahnya. Yah, Mel-san sih lebih tepatnya menulis.

Aku membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari Mel-san yang menusuk-nusuk. Aku melupakan pandangan Mel-san itu sementara, dan mempersilahkan Muse untuk memasuki mobil, dan baru aku memasukinya.

"Ah, mereka orang-orang yang kau katakan tadi ya Mel!" ucap seseorang dengan suara yang tidak kusadari dari bangku depan.

Dia melihat kebelakang, dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa dia cukup mirip denganku, kecuali matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald dan rambut yang berwarna senada. Siapa dia?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Muse mendahuluiku.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum menjawab, "Kazamine Retsu, senang berkenalan dengan kalian! Aku adalah saudara kembar dari adik kelas Mel. Aku setahun diatas kalian berdua," jawabnya sambil mengenalkan diri.

Saat itu, Mel-san memperlihatkan papan tulisnya, sehingga aku dan Muse membacanya, disana tertulis, [Kebetulan tadi kami bertemu jadi aku mengajaknya] begitu tulisnya.

Aku dan Muse hanya mengangguk-angguk, dan setelah itu Mel-san wajahnya terlihat melunak melihat Kazamine-san. Mungkin Mel-san sedikit punya perasaan sentimental kepadanya? Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil melunakkan Mel-san, yang kutahu, hanyalah Rui dan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah itu Mel-san menancapkan gas untuk membawa kami pulang.

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 9 Owari! Aku menyerahkan sisanya pada Rin dan Len… dan Rui… dan juga Mikuo!<p>

Rin: H-hei Rina-san! Kenapa aku malah nangis?

Len: Kenapa malah begini ceritanya Rina-san!

Rui: Ara~… *blush*

Mikuo: Hoi, author sinting, apa maksudmu dengan kelakuanku itu! Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!

Rin+Len+Rui+Mikuo: … … …

Rin: Dia sudah pergi…

Len: Iya, dia sudah pergi…

Rui: Ara~ kemana perginya author Rina ya…

Mikuo: Cepet banget dia hilang…

Rin: Mohon review na readers!

Len: Tolong jangan lupa untuk review!

Mikuo: Meski menyebalkan mohon review!

Rui: Ara~ selain review, author Rina tadi titip satu hal lagi. Chapter 9 diselesaikan dengan cepat sebagai hadiah untuk Chiao-chan Kumikawa! Otanjoubi Omedetto!


	10. Chapter 10 : Awal dari Akhir

Rui: Ara~ Mohon maaf karena author Rina terlalu capek ngomong, dia tidur…

Rin: Dia tak ada acara drop2an bukan?

Rui: Ara~ Tentu saja tidak! Dia hanya capek nulis kebut2an kemarin…

Len: Yah, aku tak peduli dia mau hidup apa kagak yang penting cerita na lanjut.

Rin: Kalo mati gimana dia mau nulis kelanjutan na Len?

Len: Bener juga…

Rui: Ara~ aku baca dulu disclaimer na!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author Rina. Yang dia punya hanyalah Mel, Akane Rui/Akarui Kura, dan fic ini.**

Rin: Ya, sudah readers selamat membaca!

Len: Menyebalkan sih, tapi selamat membaca dan jangan lupa memberi review.

Rui: Ara~ sampai jumpa lagi dibawah!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Waktu seminggu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Dan ternyata cukup banyak yang berubah setelah aku terpilih untuk menyanyikan <em>theme song<em> sebuah TVCM. Yup, aku mengalahkan Miku dan Gumi-san dan diizinkan untuk tetap melakukan debut.

Rui, setiap hari, tidak peduli di tempat kerja ataupun di sekolah, selalu saja bengong dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Mel-san sajalah yang bisa membuyarkan lamunan Rui yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi semakin sering. Terkadang dia menulis-nulis sesuatu di kertas, sebelum meninggalkan kertas itu sendirian. Rui bahkan lebih sering berangkat sendiri ke sekolah dibandingkan dengan bersamaku, Rei, dan Mikuo.

Omong-omong soal Mikuo, kurasa dia lumayan khawatir soal Rui. Rei sendiri, tetap berlaku seperti seorang Rei, dan tetap cuek, mengatakan bahwa Rui paling tidak suka urusannya diganggu.

Debutku sebagai Muse juga sukses besar, dan setiap sepulang sekolah pekerjaanku selalu penuh. Itu juga berkat bantuan dari Rui dan manajerku yang baru, Megurine Luka-san.

Aku dan Len sendiri sudah berteman cukup baik, meski terkadang aku juga berusaha memberi tanda bahwa aku adalah Rin. Tapi, Len sepertinya tidak menaruh rasa curiga sama sekali. Yah, untuk sekarang aku puas dengan hubungan kami berdua.

Rui menyuruhku untuk mempelajari dengan rajin semua pelajaran seni yang diberikan oleh guru di sekolah. Dia juga melarangku menyanyi dengan suaraku sebagai Muse, namun memintaku untuk menyanyi 2 oktaf lebih tinggi dibandingkan biasanya, dan dia juga memperpanjang wig yang biasa kugunakan. Dia bilang, jika panjangnya sudah menyamai rambutku yang asli, maka aku akan berganti memakai cat rambut temporer.

Tentu saja aku menuruti perkataan Rui, karena dia pasti memikirkannya demi diriku, aneh padahal dia manajer Len tapi dia juga selalu memikirkan kebutuhanku yang diurusi oleh Luka-san. Aku sendiri sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kehidupan gandaku ini. Lagipula, memiliki banyak wajah ternyata cukup menarik. Aku bisa bersikap biasa jika dekat dengan Len, dan menjadi sedikit lebih kalem saat menjadi Kagaene Rui.

Sebentar lagi Musim Semi akan berakhir, karena aku kembali pada pertengahan musim Semi, dan mulai debut pada bulan akhir musim Semi. Musim Panas berarti pantai, dan pantai berarti laut, dan laut berarti bermain, dan aku sangat senang Musim Panas… kecuali bagian bahwa aku akan dapat PR segunung. Tapi, suatu hari…

"Akarui-san, apa kau bisa berbicara dengan pak Mashimoto di ruang Piano setelah ini?" ucap guru pelajaran terakhir sambil membubarkan kelas.

Rui hanya mengangguk dengan lesu, dan mengiyakan perkataan guru yang tak kukenal itu. Hei, aku tidak pernah memikirkan atau mengingat nama-nama mereka sebelumnya!

Setelah pelajaran bubar, dia meminta maaf pada kami karena dia ada urusan penting dengan pak Mi-…Ma-…Masha-… Mashi-… Mashimoto, ya Mashimoto. Dia pun segera berlari meninggalkan kami dengan sangat cepat dan menghilang di belokan lorong sekolah.

Aku sempat heran tentang kecepatan larinya yang sangat cepat itu. Ada apa dengan panggilan itu?

"Mungkin guru itu meminta Rui untuk mengikuti perlombaan lagi," ucap Rei dengan cueknya seakan-akan membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dan memalingkan kepalaku ke arah Rei dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa Rei membaca pikiranku? Lalu aku bertanya, "Memang hal seperti ini sering terjadi?" tanyaku dengan masih sedikit heran soal kecepatan lari Rui yang lebih tidak biasa dibandingkan dirinya yang memang berlari dengan kecepatan tidak biasa.

Mikuo menghela nafas cukup dalam, sebelum menjawab, "Yah, lumayan. Rui, sebagai Akane Rui adalah Pianis yang berdiri sejajar dengan Pianis dunia! Aku tidak pernah melihat dia kalah dalam piano sebelumnya. Tapi, kali ini dia memang agak berbeda…" jawab Mikuo.

Aku dan Rei spontan melihat Mikuo dengan memicingkan mata kami. Mikuo _sweatdrop_ melihat kami berdua, dan segera tertawa dengan suara yang tidak pas. Hah, aku yakin dia hanya pura-pura tertawa karena gugup akan pandanganku dan Rei.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo yang _sweatdrop_ bercampur tawa yang dipaksakan. Dia melangkah mundur sedikit, saat aku dan Rei melangkah mendekatinya sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadari setiap perubahan dari Rui, Mikuo? Matamu benar-benar jadi tajam akhir-akhir ini…" ucap Rei dengan amat sangat penasaran.

"I-itu…" Mikuo tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab, dan hanya melihat ke arah lain, menghindari pertanyaanku dan Rei. Dia jelas-jelas tidak mau mengatakan apa yang ingin kami dengar.

Aku segera menarik Rei untuk rapat strategi, "Rei-kun, mereka berdua bertingkah aneh! Aku positif!" ucapku dengan berbisik.

"Hah, orang bodoh saja tahu kalau mereka sangat berbeda. Sesuatu sedang terjadi disini!" tanggap Rei memberi pendapat dalam pernyataanku tadi.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita bi- Uwaah!" belum selesai aku mengatakan sesuatu. Tubuhku didorong dari belakang dan berhasil mendarat diatas Rei, yang melindungiku.

Jadi, sekarang aku duduk di atas perut Rei, dengan Rei yang ada dibawahku, dan tubuhku yang terdorong hingga menyondongkan diri ke tubuh Rei. Dan, wajahku tepat berada di atas Rei sekarang. Dan… dan… dan… hidungku sudah menyentuh hidung Rei! Si-si-si-siapa… yang mendorongku tadi!

"Aku bisa mendengar rapat kalian cukup jelas dari sini, Rei, Rui-chan!" ucap Mikuo tepat dari belakangku dengan nada jengkel.

Tentu saja aku segera turun dari tubuh Rei segera setelah mendengar pengakuan Mikuo, lalu berkata, "Hei, itu terlalu berlebihan!" teriakku pada Mikuo yang sudah melarikan diri.

Rei sendiri masih terdiam, sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang mungkin sakit. Aku yakin, Rei pasti mengutuk-ngutuk Mikuo meski dia diam saja. Rei berdiri terlebih dahulu, dan membantuku untuk berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih, Rei-kun!" ucapku sambil menerima bantuan Rei dan berdiri.

Setelah aku berdiri, aku menepuk-nepuk rokku untuk menyingkirkan debu. Sebenarnya hari ini, aku tidak terlalu sibuk jadi aku bisa tenang-tenang saja berlama-lama di sekolah. Setelah beberapa saat, aku dan Rei hanya saling diam, saat kami mendengar suara denting piano dari suatu tempat.

"Apa yang memainkan ini Rui?" tanyaku pada Rei yang hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Iya, ini adalah permainannya. Tapi, sesuatu terdengar berbeda di suara pianonya. Entah kenapa nadanya menjadi sangat dalam begini, dan seakan-akan membuat orang kesulitan bernafas. Ada apa dengannya?" jawab Rei dengan sedikit memberi pendapat tentang suara piano yang dia dengar.

Ah, benar juga. Rasanya aku menjadi sedikit kesulitan bernafas mendengar permainan Rui. Nada-nadanya terdengar sangat sedih. Apa ini sebuah lagu sedih?

"Apa lebih baik kita ke ruang Piano?" tanyaku dengan mengajak Rei.

Rei hanya mengangguk pelan, sebelum berkata, "Iya, dan aku juga punya sedikit firasat. Mungkin cara tercepat adalah pergi kesana," ucap Rei sambil menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku menuju ruang Piano.

Saat aku dan Rei berjalan bersama menuju ruang Piano. Permainan Rui berhenti sebentar, sebelum kami mendengar permainan lain, yang berbeda dengan permainan Rui. Aku bahkan cukup yakin bahwa itu bukanlah permainan Rui sama sekali.

Permainannya terdengar sangat ceroboh, ceroboh bagi pendengar yang peka sepertiku. Tapi, permainannya sangat kontras dibandingkan permainan Rui yang tenang dan sedih, permainan yang ini lebih mengarah ke lagu ceria.

Tepat saat kami sampai di ruang Piano, kami mendengar suara orang-orang berbincang-bincang mengenai permainan Rui dan orang lain itu. Dan setelah itu permainan orang itu dihentikan, dan terdengar beberapa tepukan yang ditujukan kepada Rui. Aku dan Rei spontan bersembunyi karena takut ketahuan bahwa kami menguping, saat seseorang mulai berbicara.

"Akane-san. Apa kau menerima tawaran ini?" tanya salah seorang disana.

"Iya… memang sedikit sedih meninggalkan mereka. Aku sendiri juga memiliki pekerjaan untuk membantu mereka…" jawab suara Rui dari dalam.

Hah, apa maksud perkataan dari Rui dan orang tadi?

"Tapi, kau bisa belajar lebih banyak tentang piano di Perancis bukan? Kau juga punya kesempatan untuk menjadi pianis kelas dunia," ucap orang yang didalam lagi.

Pianis? Prancis? Sontak aku menangkap maksud perbincangan mereka, Rui akan pergi ke Prancis untuk mengembangkan bakat Piano-nya. Aku melihat ke arah Rei yang tidak kalah terkejutnya denganku. Tentu saja kami terkejut, karena Rui tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya!

"Iya, itu memang selalu menjadi impianku…" ucap Rui dengan sedikit sedih.

Aku bisa mendengar seseorang menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Pasti sulit meninggalkan teman-temanmu disini. Aku tidak terlalu heran, karena kau memang gadis berumur 15 tahun biasa. Besok kau akan mengadakan _recital_ di Aula bukan?" ucap orang itu lagi.

"La-lalu, bagaimana denganku?" tanya suara gadis lain yang ada didalam sana. Aneh, aku merasakan bahwa suaranya sama dengan suara dari Kazamine-san.

"Syaratnya, adalah jika kau bisa mengalahkan Akane. Dan semua orang tahu bahwa kau kalah telak meskipun kau memang lebih tua. Jadi, kami tidak bisa mengirimmu untuk menjalani pendidikan di Prancis menggantikan Akane," ucap orang itu dengan nada yang dingin.

Setelah itu, aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan, dan aku tiba-tiba ditarik Rei menuju ke sebuah ruangan, agar dia tidak menyadari keberadaan kami. Aku sendiri hanya menurut, saat aku mendengar suara derap kaki yang melewati kami. Tapi, anehnya aku masih bisa mendengar suara dari orang dari dalam ruang Piano.

"Kasihan anak itu…" ucap orang yang berbicara dengan Rui sejak tadi.

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia adalah pihak yang kalah, dan itu adalah aturan mutlak didalam setiap pertandingan. Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya seandainya aku juga seperti itu," ucap Rui dengan sedikit berat hati.

Setelah itu, aku bisa mendengar pintu ruang Piano yang ditutup kembali, lalu kami mendengar suara tepat di depan tempatku dan Rei bersembunyi.

"Jadi, lusa kau akan berangkat?" ucap orang tadi.

"Iya!" jawab Rui dengan suara yang sangat bersemangat. Sepertinya dia ingin segera berangkat ke Prancis atau apapun itu. Sepertinya menjadi pianis memang merupakan impiannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Buatlah sekolah kita bangga," ucap orang tadi.

"Saya mengerti Mashimoto-sensei! Terimakasih sudah menjaga saya selama 2 tahun ini!" ucap Rui dengan bersemangat.

Setelah itu aku mendengar tawa renyah ala bapak-bapak, sebelum aku mendengar, "Hahaha, aku juga senang memiliki murid yang jenius sepertimu. 2 tahun memang singkat, tapi aku senang bisa mendengar permainanmu itu di setiap jam pelajaran!" ucap Mashimoto-sensei.

Lalu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi tempat kami berada, dan aku mengira bahwa mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan kami. Jadi, sekarang aku dan Rei hanya berdua saja di ruangan itu.

"Rei-kun… kau tadi mendengar apa yang kudengar bukan?" tanyaku pada Rei yang duduk disampingku.

"Iya, soal Rui pergi ke Prancis bukan? Aku dengar dengan sangat jelas tadi," jawab Rei dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya… padahal aku baru mengenalnya…" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku juga. Aku benci sekali dengan yang namanya perpisahan seperti ini.

Selama beberapa saat, kami duduk dalam diam. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu yang paling berkaitan dengan Rui saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikuo? Apa Rui akan memberitahunya?

"Bagaimana… dengan Mikuo-kun, ya?" ucapku.

"Entahlah… padahal aku mendukung mereka berdua…" tanggap Rei sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku juga mendukung mereka berdua. Tapi, kenapa Rui bisa tiba-tiba pergi ya?" gumamku dengan sedikit melirik ke arah Rei.

"Mungkin selama ini dia melamunkan bagaimana caranya mengatakan hal itu pada kita. Tapi, mungkin dia berniat untuk pergi diam-diam. Dan aku… tidak suka dengan hal itu…" jawab Rei dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pergi diam-diam ya…" ulangku sambil mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu di kepalaku.

Benar juga, dulu aku juga meninggalkan Len di Jepang secara diam-diam. Apa dia marah akan hal itu ya? Atau mungkin dia membenciku yang tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya? Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam Rui-chan?" tanya Rei dengan sedikit heran.

Ah, apa aku memang menjadi sangat diam tadi? Aku tidak menyadarinya karena aku memikirkan Len terlalu sering. Tapi, aku baru ingat bahwa kini aku sedang bersama dengan Rei.

Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sebelum melihat ke arah Rei yang melihatku dengan sedikit khawatir, dan berkata, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya melamun saja," ucapku.

Wajah Rei menjadi sedikit cemberut, sebelum dia merangkak ke tempatku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menjadi amat-sangat-dekat dengan wajahku. Spontan wajahku memerah. Mata Rei yang berwarna keemasan seakan-akan berkilauan di dalam ruangan gelap yang kami masuki ini.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Aku menelan ludahku sedikit saat aku bisa merasakan nafas Rei di wajahku.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba bukan, Rui-chan?" tanya Rei dengan menatapku lekat-lekat. Tentu saja aku membeku di tempat, karena wajah Rei yang terlalu dekat, dadaku menjadi sangat berisik.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" jawabku sambil menanyakan alasan kenapa Rei bertanya tentang hal itu.

Aku bisa melihat mata Rei yang membulat sebelum dia kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Aku menghela nafas lega, karena jantungku masih berdebar dengan tidak menentu. Selain pada Len, aku hanya bisa seperti ini, hanya pada Rei. Apa mungkin aku menyukai mereka berdua? Tidak, tidak, dasar Rui bodoh!

"Tidak, aku hanya menjadi ingat seseorang yang penting bagiku pergi ke luar negeri tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Dan dia tiba-tiba memutuskanku begitu saja. Karena itu aku punya sedikit rasa takut jika seseorang yang dekat denganku tiba-tiba akan pergi, seperti dirinya. Sejujurnya aku masih menyukainya," jelas Rei yang melihat ke langit-langit.

Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu pada Rei, sehingga tiba-tiba aku berbicara tanpa berpikir, "Maaf," ucapku.

Jujur, aku heran kenapa aku mengatakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang masih belum bisa menggantikannya, tidak, dia tidak akan tergantikan selamanya. Tapi, aku belum menemukan orang yang kucintai seperti aku mencintainya," ucap Rei. Sepertinya dia ingin membuatku lebih baik.

Bukankah sebenarnya kau ingin menangis Rei?

Saat aku menyadarinya, sesuatu jatuh dari ujung wajahku. Saat aku melihat, itu adalah tetesan air mata. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, tangisanku menjadi semakin deras hingga membuat Rei khawatir. Dia buru-buru berusaha menenangkanku yang makin deras menangis.

"Rui-chan, kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak cerita untuk membuatmu menangis!" ucap Rei yang berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sebelum menghapus sedikit air mataku dengan ujung lengan seragamku yang panjang, sebelum berkata, "Aku menangis… untuk dirimu Rei-kun… Kau… menahan kesedihanmu bukan? Karena itu, biarkan aku yang menangis untukmu…" ucapku sambil terus membiarkan air mataku mengalir, karena aku tahu itu sia-sia saja untuk menghapusnya.

Rei menjadi diam, sebelum dia duduk dan mendengarkan tangisanku, lalu dia berkata, "Maaf lalu… … … Terimakasih," ucap Rei sambil memberikan sapu tangannya yang berwarna putih kepadaku.

"Aku juga… terimakasih," ucapku sambil menerima sapu tangan Rei dan menggunakannya.

Aneh, aku mencium bau yang sama seperti bau Len di sapu tangan Rei. Mungkin, kebetulan mereka memiliki bau yang sama. Mereka memiliki bau yang sangat menenangkan dan bau mereka membuatku berhenti menangis.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya," ucap Rei saat aku hendak mengembalikan sapu tangannya itu.

"Terimakasih Rei-kun! Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik!" ucapku sambil menerima sapu tangan Rei tanpa berpikir dua kali. Setidaknya sapu tangan ini memiliki bau yang sama seperti bau Len, jadi aku seakan-akan memiliki Len kembali. Err, apa aku terdengar seperti penguntit?

Saat itu, ponselku berbunyi dengan lagu yang kunyanyikan pada TVCM itu. Kalau tidak salah judulnya… _Gift_, iya benar judulnya, _Gift_. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa narsis mendengarkan lagu yang kunyanyikan sendiri.

Saat aku membuka ponsel itu, aku bisa melihat ID penelpon yang jelas-jelas menuliskan, 'Luka-san'. Dengan panik, aku membukanya.

"Ha-halo!" sapaku dengan agak buru-buru.

"Rin! Kenapa kau belum keluar dari sekolah juga? Aku sudah menunggu selama 10 menit! Pemotretanmu dengan Len-kun dalam 30 menit akan dimulai!" protes Luka-san dari seberang.

Eh, sudah jam segini? Aku melihat jam tangan dan memang sudah saatnya aku pergi.

"Ba-baiklah, aku segera kesana!" ucapku sambil memutuskan panggilan.

Aku buru-buru berdiri, dan membuka pintu ruangan dimana aku dan Rei berada. Dan Rei sepertinya juga sedang buru-buru, karena dia berdiri sambil memasukkan ponsel miliknya kedalam tas dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku dan Rei berlarian di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi, sehingga suara langkah kami menggema di lorong yang kosong. Kenapa aku memikirkan adegan di film horor ya? Saat aku melihat keluar jendela, matahari sudah ada di barat dan itu berarti sekarang sudah sangat sore!

Buru-buru aku dan Rei berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan alasan aku ada urusan di jalan yang tidak biasanya kulalui. Rei sendiri menerima alasanku dan segera lari ke suatu tempat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar terburu-buru.

"Rin! Kau terlambat cukup lama! Apa yang terjadi dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Luka-san dengan wajahnya yang seperti singa akan memakan mangsanya.

"Err, maaf, aku semacam terkunci di sebuah ruangan dan…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Luka-san memotongnya dengan sedikit… salah, sangat khawatir.

"Apa kau digencet?" tanya Luka-san yang tiba-tiba memelukku hingga aku kehabisan nafas. Aku segera mendorong Luka-san agar aku bisa bernafas.

"Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan masuk dan lupa untuk membawa kuncinya," ucapku dengan sangat berbohong.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu. Sekarang ayo kita cepat pergi!" ucap Luka-san sambil mengajakku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah kami berdua masuk, Luka-san menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan 'sedikit' ngebut, karena kami bisa-bisa terlambat di pemotretan.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hah, akhirnya aku dapat POV juga… Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Ah, iya aku ingat. Hari ini… ralat, sekarang, aku dan Muse akan dipotret bersama untuk model sebuah merek baju ternama yang tidak aku ketahui namanya.<p>

Aku lupa namanya, karena aku dipotret dengan banyak sekali merek baju hingga aku lupa. Rui, setelah aku dan Rui-chan tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraannya dengan pak Mashimoto, tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami.

Tapi, tadi aku juga keceplosan mengatakannya pada Rui-chan, dan dia menangis. Kenapa aku selalu membuatnya menangis seperti itu, sih! Woi, author tanggung jawab! (Author: *ngacir*)

Ahem, tapi, aku menghargai Rui-chan yang sangat pengertian. Dia benar-benar teman yang baik. Aku mulai sedikit ragu untuk menganggapnya hanya sebatas teman. Jujur, aku merasa bahwa aku tertarik dengan dirinya. Seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

Tapi, di sisi lain, aku mulai sedikit merasa kesepian jika Muse tidak muncul di tempat kerjaku. Setelah debutnya yang sukses, dia mendapatkan manajer baru, sekaligus pekerjaan yang relatif berbeda denganku. Waktu seminggu saat dia hanya mengikutiku itu, terasa sangatlah cepat.

Dan Muse terlihat sama persis seperti Rin. Dia bahkan memakai pita yang sama persis dengan pita yang dimiliki Rin, yang merupakan hadiah White Day dariku untuknya, di setiap style rambut yang dia terapkan. Bahkan sifat Muse, seperti cetakan langsung dari Rin.

Jika aku disuruh memilih diantara Rui-chan dengan Muse… aku tidak tahu siapa yang mungkin kupilih. Mereka adalah temanku yang sangat baik, dan aku tidak akan senang jika harus melukai salah satu dari mereka.

"Len!" aku mendengar suara yang sangat ceria dari belakangku dan sebuah tepukan halus di pundakku. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Muse yang terlihat cerah ceria seperti terakhir kali kami bertemu. Dia terlihat lebih mirip dengan Rin sejak terakhir kali kami betemu.

"Ah, Muse-chan! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" ucapku sambil memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Tentu saja dia melihatku dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sangat heran.

"Tidak kok, bukan apa-apa…" jawabku sambil berusaha menutupi isi pikiranku tentang Rin.

Muse memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Saat itu, Rui dengan santainya mendorongku hingga aku menabrak Muse dan menguncinya di tembok. Spontan wajahku memerah.

"Kalian berdua lama," ucap Rui dengan nada sebal.

Aku berbalik ke arahnya, dan melihat Megurine-san bersamanya sambil terkikik sendiri. Apa melihatku dan Muse dikerjai seperti ini menarik untuknya? Entahlah.

"Luka-san, bagaimana jika ada yang lihat!" ucap Muse dengan nada super sebal. Dia terlihat imut saat sebal begitu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengecek tempat ini dan tidak makhluk hidup dengan jenis manusia di sekitar sini, kecuali kau, kau, dia, dan aku," ucap Rui sambil menunjukku, Megurine-san, Muse, dan dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah papan.

"Moodmu sedang jelek Rui?" tanyaku dengan sedikit heran.

Rui mengetukkan sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakai di tanah sebanyak 3 kali. Itu pertanda bahwa dia tidak ingin mendengar alasan, dan menyuruhku untuk segera bekerja, kecuali jika aku ingin dijatuhkan dari atas jembatan menuju ke laut tapi sebelumnya dipotong-potong bagian tubuhnya. Berarti, dia sedang sangat sebal.

"Baik, aku mengerti!" ucapku dan Muse bersamaan. Hah, bersamaan?

Aku dan Muse saling berpandangan, sebelum nyaris dipukul oleh Rui dengan papan yang dia bawa, sehingga aku dan Muse melarikan diri ke ruang ganti.

-_Time Skip_-

"Muse-san tolong lebih dekat dengan Len-san!" ucap fotografer kami yang entah siapa namanya.

Muse dengan lihai melakukan apa perintah fotografer itu, sementara tanganku berada di pinggang Muse, sementara tangan Muse ada di leherku. Hah, kami mirip seperti pasangan kau bilang? Yah, begitulah, itulah tema pemotretan kali ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kami dibiarkan bebas dari posisi itu, dan Muse segera tertawa dengan senang bahwa semuanya sudah selesai. Dia bilang kakinya lelah berdiri terus dan mungkin dia harus lebih banyak olahraga. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar perkataannya yang benar-benar tidak nyambung itu. Tentu saja Muse memarahiku yang tertawa.

"Omong-omong, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyaku setelah aku selesai menertawakan perkataan Muse tadi.

Muse meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya sebelum berkata, "Benar juga. Aku memang selalu ingin jadi penyanyi, tapi aku belum memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan setelahnya… Mungkin aku akan berusaha untuk kembali dengannya lagi," jawab Muse sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Semoga kau berhasil," ucapku sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Terimakasih…" jawab Muse sambil tertawa kecil.

-_Time Skip_-

Pekerjaanku untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Mel-san, tidak biasanya memakai semacam penutup telinga saat berada di dalam mobil. Rui sendiri duduk di sampingku sambil melihat keluar jendela. Aneh, biasanya dia akan menggangguku habis-habisan. Tapi, aku juga ingin menanyakan tentang kepergiannya ke Prancis.

"Len…" panggil Rui tiba-tiba. Dia tidak menoleh ke arahku dan tetap melihat keluar.

"Apa?" tanyaku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Mungkin dia ingin memberitahu tentang kepergiannya.

"Aku… akan pergi ke Prancis lusa…" jawabnya dengan suara datar sedatar papan triplek.

"Ooh…" tanggapku. Aku sudah tahu sedari tadi, jadi aku tidak terlalu heran tentang itu lagi. Memang aku harus berteriak jika dia pergi ke Prancis.

"Jadi kau dan Ru-chan memang mencuri dengar ya…" ucap Rui dengan masih tetap melihat keluar. Aku bisa melihat senyum licik di wajahnya yang terpantul dari kaca jendela.

Aku hanya sweatdrop sambil tertawa dengan sedikit kupaksakan. Ternyata dia memang menyadari bahwa aku dan Rui-chan menguping. Hei, kapan dia tahu tentang hal itu? Aku pikir dia tidak tahu bahwa kami menguping. Hah, tapi ini Rui dan Rui tahu tentang banyak hal.

"Tolong jangan bilang pada Mikuo hingga besok," pinta Rui setelah kami sampai di tempat tujuan, alias rumah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penasaran. Apa mungkin Rui menganggap Mikuo lebih… berarti dibandingkan denganku maupun Rui-chan?

"Aku ingin lihat wajahnya terkejut setengah mati setelah apa yang akan kulakukan besok di _recital_ piano terakhirku di Jepang," jawab Rui sambil menyembunyikan tawa iblisnya.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal di Paris selamanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya tinggal sementara, tapi jika aku dianggap sanggup, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku kembali lagi ke Jepang dan menelantarkan posisiku sebagai seorang Pianis. Dan itulah yang kuinginkan," jawab Rui (masih) menyembunyikan tawa iblisnya.

Setelah itu, Mel-san menyuruhku untuk segera pergi atau aku akan diusir olehnya. Dengan setengah berlari aku memasuki apartemenku yang untungnya masih rapi.

Aku jadi penasaran tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rui besok pada recital Piano-nya. Entah mengapa, aku juga jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah Mikuo yang mendengar bahwa Rui akan pergi ke Prancis, dan mungkin akan tinggal disana selamanya.

Aku melempar pandanganku pada pigura fotoku dan Rin yang duduk manis diatas meja disamping tempat tidurku. Dan saat aku melihatnya, rasanya foto Rin menjadi berubah-rubah menjadi sosok Rui-chan dan juga Muse.

Mereka berdua memiliki kemiripan yang sangat banyak dengan Rin. Apa mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah Rin? Jika iya, mengapa mereka tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku?

Jika… Rin adalah Rui-chan, kenapa dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam? Apa mungkin dia tidak ingin menemuiku lagi? Rui-chan sendiri berasal dari Amerika. Aku tidak tahu kemana Rin pergi. Tapi, saat Muse mengenalkan dirinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, Miku sempat mengatakan tentang temannya di Amerika. Apa mungkin maksudnya adalah Rin? Rui mengatakan bahwa Rin datang dalam penerbangan dari Amerika. Jadi, pasti Rin berada di Amerika. Jadi… Rui-chan adalah Rin?

Lalu Muse. Aku tak tahu nama aslinya, namun dia sempat mengatakan bahwa nama depannya berawalan dengan huruf "R" dan mudah sekali diingat-ingat. Tapi, banyak sekali nama dengan awalan huruf "R" di depannya, misalkan Rui. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia merupakan Rin dengan itu saja. Lalu, Muse juga anehnya berasal dari Amerika, dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Jadi, dia pasti orang Jepang sebelumnya. Jika dia Amerika asli pasti bahasanya tidak sebagus itu. Tapi, Muse tidak menemukan masalah dalam menyanyi Jepang. Sifat dan fisik Muse juga sama persis dengan Rin. Jadi, apa mungkin dia benar Rin?

Tapi… jika tidak… apa aku mendekati Muse semata-mata karena dia mirip Rin?

"Heh, ternyata aku ini cowok yang payah ya…" gumamku.

* * *

><p>Rina: That's it! Chapter 9 OWARI! Aku capek mw tidur! *meringkuk dibawah selimut*<p>

Rin: Ya sudah deh. Mohon review na!

Len: Apa akan ada sesuatu yang layak dibaca pada chapter ini?

Rina: *ngomong dari bawah selimut* Ini adalah saat dimana plot sebenernya mulai jalan. Yang kemaren2 itu cuman prolog. Ini akan mulai segera kumulai plot aslinya…

Rin+Len: JADI SELAMA INI KAU CUMAN MAIN-MAIN!

Rui: Ara~ Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan Len dan Rin selepas kepergianku ya? ^^

Rin: Jadi kau tahu ini sejak awal?

Rui: Ara~ Tentu saja Rin-san! ^^

Len: Tidak kau, tidak orang bejad itu, sama-sama menyebalkan…

Rui: Ara~ Itu karena kalian tidak tanya...

Rin+Len: Benar juga sih...

Rin: Baiklah, untuk sementara ini mohon review na…

Len: Karena ini baru akan jalan plot asli na mohon dikasih review…

Rui: Ara~ Karena sebentar lagi aku hanya akan jadi penasihat, mohon review na…

Rina: *naikin kepala dari bawah selimut* Mohon review, dan mohon menunggu chapter 11 dengan sedikit sabar…


	11. Chapter 11 : Sayonara Rui

Rina: Ngantuk berat… *headdesk*

Rin: Emang ngapain ja lu di rumah?

Rina: Tuh… *nunjukin list fic pending*… nulisin itu karena waktuku hingga jadi anak SMA tinggal dikit… tapi, malah kena WB

Len: Emang kalo lu udah masuk apa yang akan terjadi dengan itu semua?

Rina: Update lama…

Rin+Len: …! Apa!

Rina: Iya, lama, karena itu cepat baca disclaimer

Rin: Oke, biar aku yang baca…

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author Rina. Yang dia punya hanyalah fic ini, Rui dan Mel.**

Rina: Ya sudah selamat membaca… *pergi tidur lagi*

Rui: Ara~ dengan begini aku mengucapkan sub judul chapter ini ya! "_Chapter 11 – Sayonara Rui_"

Rin: Lupakan soal itu, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review!

Len: Karena sepeninggalan Rui akan ada banyak hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi di Vocaloid Music School menjadi sangat ramai, saat mereka melihat sebuah poster pertunjukan. Poster itu mengumumkan untuk para murid sekolah itu untuk menuju ke Aula dimana akan diadakan pertunjukan dari Pianis dengan nama Akane Rui.<p>

Tentu saja, poster itu segera mengundang minat semua murid disana tanpa terkecuali.

"Hei, hei kau lihat tidak?"

"Maksudmu poster itu? Tentu saja iya!"

"Akane Rui berarti Akane Rui yang **itu** bukan!"

"Akane Rui yang memenangkan perlombaan Piano Nasional 2 tahun berturut-turut itu! Dia yang asli, aku tahu itu!"

"Jadi selama ini Akane Rui bersekolah disini! Bagaimana mungkin kita tidak menyadarinya?"

"Yang jelas ayo kita pergi lihat! Orang tuaku merupakan penggemar beratnya!"

"Kau bilang begitu tapi kau juga penggemarnya bukan? Aku lihat kau memasukkan permainannya di ponselmu!"

"Ahaha, ketahuan ya!"

Seperti itulah suasana pagi itu. Tentu saja pembicaraan itu tidak lupa melewati 4 teman baik yang merupakan bintang dari sekolah itu. Saat mereka memasuki kelas, beberapa anak SKSD segera menyapa mereka. Karena mereka hanya bisa bicara dengan mereka disaat sesuatu besar terjadi.

"Akarui-san, Kagaene-chan, Kagene-kun, Hatsune-kun, kalian lihat poster tidak?" tanya seorang cewek yang sekelas dengan mereka.

"Tentu saja…" jawab mereka berempat dengan melempar senyum ke arah orang yang bertanya itu. Membuat cewek yang bertanya luluh hatinya.

"Apa kalian akan melihatnya?" tanya seorang cowok yang SKSD dengan gadis berambut hitam.

"Ah… eh…" yang ditanyai tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya bersembunyi di balik tubuh cowok yang cukup mirip dengannya.

"Aku, Rui-chan dan Mikuo berniat untuk melihatnya. Namun Rui ada sedikit urusan jadi tidak bisa," jawab cowok berambut hitam yang merupakan orang dalam, dalam kelompok itu, dan dia melindungi gadis berambut hitam itu dari serangan anak cowok.

"Ah, sayang sekali ya! Pasti permainan Akarui-san akan bagus dengan permainan Akane-sama!" tanggap seorang cewek yang SKSD dengan cowok hitam.

Gadis berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Akarui Kura dengan panggilan Rui, hanya tertawa kecil, dengan pikiran iblis kecil di kepalanya. Si kembar hitam, yang bernama Kagaene Rui dan Kagene Rei sedikit ketakutan dengan tawa Rui.

Yang tersisa hanyalah cowok rambut hijau teal, yang hanya tersenyum kecut melihat sikap SKSD anak-anak sekelasnya. Dia diketahui bernama Hatsune Mikuo anggota tertinggi dibanding yang lainnya.

Setelah bel masuk kelas berbunyi. 4 bersahabat itu menghela nafas lega, sebelum melempar senyum kecil ke setiap temannya. Mereka terlihat cukup lelah dihujani pertanyaan tanpa henti seperti itu. Dengan cepat semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing saat guru masuk.

Tanpa diketahui semuanya, Kagaene Rui, yang akrab dipanggil Rui-chan atau Ru-chan, dan Kagene Rei, yang akrab dipanggil Rei, sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Akane Rui adalah Akarui Kura, teman baik mereka, akan pergi ke Prancis besok.

Dengan cepat waktu berlalu, dan bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa detik lalu dan guru kelas sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Semuanya dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka, kecuali Rei, Rui (Kagaene), Mikuo, dan Rui (Akane), dan keluar kelas tanpa berpikir tentang bekal mereka.

"Kau terkenal ya?" ucap Mikuo dengan sedikit _sweatdrop_.

(Akane) Rui yang membereskan tasnya, karena dia harus pulang lebih pagi, hanya tertawa, sebelum berkata, "Jadi terkenal juga tidak terlalu bagus," bantah Rui dengan tertawa.

"Bukannya kau juga terkenal Mikuo?" goda Rui dengan marga Kagaene.

"Tidak seterkenal si sok keren disana sih!" ucap Mikuo sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada Rei yang sudah mendengus kesal sejak topik 'terkenal' disebutkan.

"Kalian bisa terlebih dulu pergi ke Aula. Aku masih harus bertemu Mashimoto-sensei setelah ini," ucap Rui dengan marga Akane sambil mengusir teman-temannya.

"Oke, baiklah. Kami tunggu pertunjukanmu disana!" ucap Mikuo dengan semangat.

Setelah itu tiga orang itu berjalan menuju ke arah Aula. Sementara Mikuo tidak mengetahui bahwa 2 orang lainnya (Author: *dipukulin*) sedang saling berbisik satu sama lain.

'Hei, apa lebih baik kita beritahu Mikuo?' tanya Rui sambil berbisik pada Rei.

'Rui bilang untuk merahasiakannya bukan?' tanggap Rei

'Tapi…'

Mikuo yang entah bagaimana mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka segera bertanya, "Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Mikuo dengan heran.

Rui dan Rei yang spontan berdecak kaget, segera mempraktekkan acting mereka yang sangat lihai dan ahli, karena dibalik kehidupan normal mereka, mereka berdua adalah penyanyi yang sedang naik daun, Kagamine Len (Rei) dan Muse (Rui).

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya pada Ru-chan kapan kau akan mengakui perasaanmu pada Rui. Bukankah begitu?" ucap Rei dengan nada menggoda kearah Mikuo. Dia memberi simbol kedipan kepada Rui untuk membantunya.

"Padahal kalian sudah se-akrab itu. Kapan kau akan mengatakannya? Lalu Rei-kun, sejak kapan kau memanggilku Ru-chan?" tambah Rui sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit kepada Mikuo.

Wajah Mikuo spontan memerah. Dia segera menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan lengannya, sambil membantah, "Aku tidak punya perasaan pada cewek sadis itu," bantahnya.

Rui dan Rei menghela nafas lega. Mereka masih aman dari pertanyaan Mikuo. Meski mereka merasa sedikit bersalah dengan menyembunyikan fakta yang mereka dapatkan dengan menguping, yang kemudian dipastikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

**Len POV**

Jujur, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak saat menyembunyikan fakta kepada Mikuo. Tapi, ini demi melihat wajah kaget setengah matimu dan hingga akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. Terkadang orang harus mengerti dengan cara yang sulit.

Kami akhirnya sampai di Aula, dan sepertinya anak-anak satu sekolah menonton recital dari Rui ini. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu heran, karena meski Rui tidak pernah mengeluarkan album atau semacamnya, video ataupun permainannya bisa ditemukan di Internet, dan Rui bahkan tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya.

Aku, Ru-chan dan Mikuo duduk di tempat yang sedikit di tengah. Dan itu membuat sedikit suara bising dari kiri kanan depan belakangku. Kenapa? Karena orang-orang itu tetap saja bergosip meski tujuan mereka adalah menonton.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat lamanya, Kepala Sekolah muncul dan memberikan sambutan yang membuat semua yang menunggu, sebal dengan ceramah Kepala Sekolah yang terlalu bertele-tele itu, bahkan sudah terlihat beberapa siswa tertidur karena didongengi Kepala Sekolah. Tapi, semuanya langsung bangun lagi, saat Kepala Sekolah mengizinkan Akane Rui untuk memasuki panggung.

Rui, keluar dari ujung panggung dengan penampilannya sebagai Akarui Kura, jadi terjadi sedikit kebisingan disekitar kami.

"Bukankah itu Akarui Kura?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Rui sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dan saat dia sampai di tempat dimana dia bisa berbicara dan dilihat oleh semuanya, Rui melepaskan kacamata yang selalu bertengger manis diatas hidungnya, dan melepaskan ikatan rambutnya.

Tentu saja semuanya langsung berteriak tidak percaya saat Rui berubah menjadi Akane Rui dalam waktu singkat. Aku, Ru-chan dan Mikuo menutup telinga kami karena semua orang berteriak tidak percaya melihat Rui.

"Maaf saya terlambat memberitahu, nama asli saya adalah Akane Rui. Saya memasuki sekolah ini dengan nama Akarui Kura, untuk menikmati masa-masa sekolah yang normal namun tetap dekat dengan piano kesayangan saya," ucap Rui singkat padat jelas, untuk menjelaskan alasannya untuk melakukan semua hal itu.

Semuanya tentu saja langsung percaya. Lagipula Rui sudah terkenal di wilayah sekolah sebagai anak yang tidak pernah berbohong, meski dia mempersulit kita untuk mengetahui maksud perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya, besok saya akan pergi ke Prancis untuk menjalani pendidikan Piano di sana sebagai pertukaran pelajar. Tentu saja jika saya dianggap mampu, saya akan tinggal disana dan tidak kembali lagi ke Jepang. Karena itu, recital ini saya gelar dalam waktu singkat sehingga…" Rui tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya dan melihat ke arah semuanya satu persatu hingga dia berhasil menemukan kami (aku, Ru-chan dan Mikuo).

"… semua anak yang datang ke sekolah ini bisa mendengar pertunjukan terakhirku di Jepang. Karena disini terdapat teman-teman yang berarti bagiku, juga orang-orang baik yang selalu membantuku. Karena itu, saya ingin berterimakasih," lanjut Rui.

Aku dan Ru-chan melirik ke arah Mikuo yang terkejut setengah mati, dan matanya membulat menjadi sangat bulat.

Setelah itu Rui duduk di depan piano itu, sebelum memainkannya dengan sangat halus. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti musik klasik, tapi jika yang memainkannya adalah Rui, mungkin aku akan mendengarkannya. Lagipula permainan Rui memang sangat bagus.

Rui memainkan banyak sekali lagu, hingga aku sudah tidak mengingat apa saja yang dimainkannya. Tapi, setelah beberapa lama, Rui memberikan tanda dengan menekan tuts tuts piano yang memiliki maksud bahwa ini adalah lagu terakhir.

Lalu, Rui memainkan lagu terakhir, yang tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya, apa itu lagu buatannya?

"_watashi wa naze umareta no deshou… tada eien ni utai tsuzukeru?_" aku mendengar Ru-chan menyanyikan sesuatu disampingku. Eh, Ru-chan mengetahui lagu itu?

"Kau tahu ini?" tanyaku pada Ru-chan yang tetap menggumamkan lagu itu, meski lagu itu tidak akan terdengar hingga ke semua orang.

Ru-chan hanya mengangguk ke arahku, sebelum berkata, "Rui pernah menunjukkannya padaku sebelumnya…" jawabnya dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Lagu macam apa?" tanyaku.

"Err, lagu ini sedih namun di akhirnya, si penyanyi mati dengan tersenyum, jadi bisa dianggap ini lagu sedih dengan _ending_ indah," jawab Ru-chan dengan sangat pelan.

Setelah Rui menyelesaikan permainannya, banyak yang bertepuk tangan untuknya dengan berdiri. Aku dan Ru-chan juga. Mikuo sebenarnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi aku melihat sesuatu di matanya. Hah, sudah sadar kau bodoh?

Tapi, setelah pertunjukan selesai kami tidak melihat Rui dimanapun juga…

Tapi anehnya lagi. Mikuo langsung berlari pergi menuju keluar sekolah saat dia membuka ponselnya setelah pertunjukan selesai. Ada apa dengannya?

Tapi, aku langsung mengerti alasannya saat aku menerima sebuah e-mail dari ponselku.

**Rui POV**

"Mel-neechan!" ucapku pada Mel-neechan yang sudah menungguku di pintu belakang sekolah.

Mel-neechan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya melihatku dan segera tersenyum. Aku bisa mendengar suara pikiran Mel-neechan yang menanyaiku.

[_Jadi, kau sudah selesai dengan kebohonganmu yang itu?_] ucap Mel-neechan sambil memasukkan ponsel miliknya kedalam sakunya.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai. Ternyata berbohong itu sakit juga ya," tanggapku sambil memasukkan tasku kedalam mobil. Disana sudah terdapat koper berwarna merah.

[_Apa itu sudah cukup untukmu?_] tanya Mel-neechan lagi.

"Mungkin… setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku pergi. Tapi tidak besok, namun hari ini… bukan?" jawabku sambil menahan tangis.

Hehe, ternyata aku lumayan cengeng juga…

[_Kau boleh menangis Rui. Hanya aku yang akan melihatnya…_] ucap Mel-neechan dengan sangat lembut kepadaku. Terkadang aku tidak mempercayai bahwa Mel-neechan bukanlah kakak kandungku.

"Iya… terimakasih Mel-neechan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Oke, tadi Mikuo segera melarikan diri menuju keluar sekolah, meninggalkanku dan Rei di sekolah. Jujur aku punya firasat buruk. Beberapa detik setelah Mikuo berlari, aku dan Rei mendapatkan pesan secara bersamaan, dan saat kami membukanya, satu hal yang kuketahui adalah kami berlari mengejar Mikuo.<p>

Setelah menerobos dengan cara melompat dari pagar, aku dan Rei menemukan Mikuo yang sepertinya mencari kendaraan untuk pergi ke Bandara.

Eh, ada apa dengan bandara kau bilang? Oke kujelaskan dengan singkat. RUI BERANGKAT KE PRANCIS HARI INI! Dan dia berbohong pada kami untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan yang memberitahukan tentang hal itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mel-san.

"Sial jika begini kita bisa tertinggal Rui!" ucap Rei sambil mengumpat.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" ucapku dengan sedikit takut sambil melihat ke arah Mikuo dan Rei.

Mereka berdua hanya menggeleng pelan dengan perasaan kecewa. Tepat saat itu, aku mendengar suara klakson mobil dari belakangku. Spontan kami semua melihat kebelakang, dan yang kulihat adalah mobil Luka-san.

"LUKA-SAN!" teriakku dengan suara yang anehnya terlihat ganda. Eh, eh, eh? EH!

Aku melihat kearah Rei yang merupakan orang yang berteriak dengan momen dan tempo yang sama denganku. Tentu saja aku melihat Rei dengan heran, bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Luka-san?

"Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan kalian berdua nanti. Sekarang kita ngebut ke Bandara!" ucap Luka-san dari dalam mobil dengan nada garang.

Aku tidak peduli bagian awalnya, namun yang membuatku takut adalah bagian 'ngebut'. Luka-san yang selalu menyetir dengan hati-hati itu menyetir ngebut? Membayangkan saja aku sudah takut. Tapi, saat aku melihat Rei, dia sepertinya tidak setakut diriku, apa mungkin dia sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dibandingkan Luka-san yang ngebut? Aku tak tahu.

Omong-omong wajah Mikuo itu sangat layak ditonton sekarang. Setidaknya aku merasa lega bahwa dia menyadari isi otaknya sendiri… akhirnya.

Tapi, apa Rui sudah menyadari perasaannya yang mudah dilihat itu ya? Semoga saja iya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rui POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Papa, Mama, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" ucapku pada orangtuaku yang sudah menunggu kedatanganku di bandara sejak tadi.<p>

Mama, memelukku dengan erat sebelum melepaskanku, lalu dia berkata, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Kau akan tinggal di rumah Sera bukan? Sampaikan salamku padanya," ucap Mama dengan sedikit menghapus sesuatu dari matanya.

Papa yang biasanya hanya mengerjaiku, menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, sebelum berkata, "Baik-baiklah dengan adikmu Cecile. Katakan bahwa dia bisa pulang kapan saja," ucap Papa dengan lembut.

Aku mendengus kesal, aku tidak pernah menyukai adikku yang satu itu. Mel-neechan yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingku menuliskan sesuatu di papan, sambil membawa selembar tiket di tangannya, ja-jangan bilang…

[Aku akan ikut Rui sebentar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Bibi Sera dan sepupuku Cain. Ayah dan Ibu tak usah khawatir] tulis Mel-neechan. Ternyata benar.

"Jaga Rui ya Mel. Dia kan masih anak kecil begitu," pesan Papa setelah dia membaca tulisan Mel-neechan. Sebenarnya Papa dan Mama sudah tahu bahwa Mel-neechan bisa menggunakan telepati, tapi sepertinya Mel-neechan malas menggunakannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" protesku.

Mama dan Papa hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Mel-neechan tersenyum dengan gaya iblis. Aneh, aku merasa bahwa dia merencanakan sesuatu dibalik senyumnya itu. Dan diantara kami berdua, Mel-neechan memang lebih iblis dibandingku, jadi aku khawatir juga.

Aku menghapus pikiran itu, sebelum melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Saat aku tahu, aku mencari sosok mereka ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

'Tidak mungkin mereka datang bukan…'

Tapi sepertinya mataku menangkap dua sosok orang yang sangat kukenal di kerumunan orang.

'Rin… Len…'

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>-<em>Time Skip<em>-

Kini aku dan Ru-chan sedang berpencar di bandara untuk mencari keberadaan Rui di lautan manusia ini. Aku bersama dengan Ru-chan, sementara Mikuo sendirian. Megurine-san sendiri menunggu kami di dalam mobil.

"Ru-chan apa benar kau tahu dimana tempat keberangkatan ke luar negeri?" tanyaku pada Ru-chan yang melihat ke sekeliling.

Ru-chan mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu kalau aku pernah ke luar negeri sebelumnya bukan? Aku yakin pasti Rui ada disekitar sini," ucap Ru-chan yang masih melihat ke sekeliling.

"Apa mu-…" Dan aku melihat tiga orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala. Menebak siapa mereka adalah hal yang mudah, karena warna rambut seperti sangatlah jarang.

"Ru-chan itu Rui!" ucapku sambil menggandeng Ru-chan yang berdiri tepat disampingku.

Ru-chan yang sepertinya kaget, melihat ke arahku. Aku menunjuk ke tempat dimana aku menemukan orang yang kami cari-cari. Ru-chan yang tanggap segera membalas gandenganku dan mengikutiku yang berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang hingga kami sampai di tempat Rui.

Rui sepertinya tidak mengira bahwa kami bisa datang segera bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Ru-chan! Rei! Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini? Bukankah aku bilang…" belum selesai Rui berkata, Ru-chan segera menjawabnya.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan siapa yang memberitahu kami. Tapi, kenapa kau bohong soal keberangkatanmu?" potong Ru-chan dengan cepat.

Rui hanya melihat kearah lain sambil menggosok-gosok dahinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sepertinya dia sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada kami. Aku sendiri melihat Mel-san yang melihat ke arah lain dan menutup wajahnya dengan papan yang dia gunakan untuk bicara. Entah kenapa, aku membayangkannya sedang tertawa dengan gaya iblis di balik papan itu.

"Tiba-tiba… keberangkatanku dipercepat dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Jadi… aku berniat pergi diam-diam. Aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam perpisahan seperti ini kau tahu…" jawab Rui sambil ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mikuo?" tanyaku. Rui hanya mendengus dengan kesal mendengarku.

"Aku benci dengannya," jawab Rui dengan singkat padat jelas. Benci dengan maksud benar-benar cinta? Hah, kau buruk dalam berbohong Rui.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku berharap agar Mikuo segera datang. Ru-chan sendiri sudah memberitahu posisi kami melalui e-mail dan seharusnya Mikuo sudah menemukan kami sekarang.

[Untuk penumpang pesawat Japan Airlines nomor penerbangan… dengan tujuan Paris…] tiba-tiba sebuah pengumuman yang tidak tepat waktunya sekarang terdengar.

"Nah, sampai jumpa Ru-chan, Rei. Sampaikan salamku pada Mikuo nanti. Aku berangkat dulu!" ucap Rui dengan tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Sepertinya dia sedikit ingin menangis.

'Mikuo kemana saja kau ini bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak datang-datang juga!' pikirku dalam hati saat Rui mulai menarik kopernya bersama dengan Mel-san yang kuketahui akan berkunjung kesana sebentar untuk menemani Rui.

"Rui kau tidak menunggu Mikuo dulu?" ucap Ru-chan setengah berteriak pada Rui yang melewati pintu pengantar.

Rui melihat kebelakang sekilas, sebelum berkata, "Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak mau!" ucap Rui dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

Terkadang aku tidak suka sifatnya yang terlalu jujur. Teto-san yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kemudian bertanya pada kami setelah Rui tidak terlihat, "Apa Rui masih belum menyadarinya?" tanya Teto-san dengan tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya belum. Tapi, Mikuo sudah sadar sendiri, tapi apa mungkin dia…" belum selesai aku menjelaskan, muncullah sosok negi bodoh yang entah mengapa harus terlambat disaat yang sangat penting, alias Mikuo.

"Mana Rui?" tanyanya sebegitu sampai ditempat kami, tanpa basa-basi.

"Sudah lewat sejak tadi," jawab Ru-chan dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas.

"Cih, cewek sadis itu…" gumam Mikuo sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecut seperti wajah rentenir yang tidak berhasil menarik hutang orang-orang. Ted-san hanya tertawa dengan nada iblis disana, sebelum dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Nah, Mikuo-kun ini!" ucap Ted-san sambil memberikan selembar tiket kepada Mikuo.

Aku, Ru-chan, dan Mikuo sontak kaget. Kenapa Ted-san menyembunyikan tiket terusan itu untuk disaat-saat yang genting seperti ini.

"Ini?" tanya Mikuo yang tidak pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya, dengan memegang tiket terusan itu ditangannya. (Author: Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu nie tiket ada atau tidak)

"Tiket itu bisa membuatmu melihat Rui hingga pintu terakhir. Mungkin sekarang ini Rui masih ada di sekitar sana…" ucap Teto-san yang diputus dengan Mikuo yang sudah berlari meninggalkan kami.

"Ah, dia sudah pergi…" ucap Ru-chan dengan menunjuk ke arah perginya Mikuo yang sudah melesat tadi.

"Calon menantuku memang harus bersemangat seperti itu!" ucap Ted-san dengan tertawa. Ahaha, menantu ya…

"Mereka pasti akan akrab seperti kita ya, Pa~" tambah Teto-san sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Ted-san. Ted-san sendiri hanya memeluk Teto-san yang berlagak manja.

Aku dan Ru-chan hanya _facepalm_ melihat kemesraan orangtua Rui satu ini. Dan ingatlah para pembaca yang merasa masih normal, jangan coba-coba untuk melakukannya di rumah, karena Teto-san dan Ted-san sekarang sedang bermesraan di depan umum.

"Nah, apa kita harus kembali ke sekolah sekarang? Tas kita juga tertinggal disana," ucap Ru-chan setelah beberapa saat lamanya.

"Benar juga. Kita bisa meminta Luka-san untuk mengantar kita kembali bukan?" tanggapku sambil mengingat bahwa memang tas kami semua masih ada di sekolah.

Dan silahkan diingat bahwa kami pergi ke Bandara yang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi dengan daftar kedatangan kami di sekolah? Apa mereka akan menuliskan kami sebagai anak yang membolos? Err, aku bisa memikirkannya nanti.

Setelah beberapa menit, Mikuo keluar dari pintu dimana kami menunggunya dengan kepala menunduk. Wajahnya masih tetap saja kusut. Tapi, wajah kusutnya entah kenapa terlihat sangat seram, hingga aku mundur selangkah dari tempatku berdiri.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Ru-chan yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku, namun dia menanyakan hal yang ingin kutanyakan terlebih dahulu.

Mikuo menaikkan wajahnya sebelum kemudian melompat ke arahku dan Ru-chan, seakan-akan kami adalah mangsanya, hingga kami berdua terjatuh. Dan itu sakit (dan kau berat) negi bodoh!

"Ouch, ada apa denganmu Mikuo! Jangan-jangan kau sudah gila ditinggal Rui ya!" ucapku asal berbicara pada Mikuo yang ada diatasku dan Ru-chan.

"Tidak Rei. Aku hanya bisa bilang pada cewek sadis penggila teh itu… 'Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mengatakan kelanjutannya' saja. Gara-gara pengumuman sialan itu," ucap Mikuo dengan nada marah dan itu berarti itu sangat marah.

Jadi kusimpulkan Mikuo sudah terpotong sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Rui. Lalu Ru-chan yang penasaran bertanya, "Lalu apa reaksinya?" tanya Ru-chan seperti pencari berita alias tukang gosip. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Ru-chan, heh aku juga penasaran.

"Dia hanya melihatku dengan mata yang lebar, sebelum kemudian dia bilang, 'Baiklah akan kudengarkan jika saat itu tiba. Tapi ingat aku masih belum memaafkan yang satu itu' sebelum dia menghilang," jawab Mikuo dengan duduk di lantai Bandara mirip seperti pengemis.

Aku dan Ru-chan juga duduk, karena kami tadi dijatuhkan Mikuo yang entah sejak kapan jadi sekuat itu. Lalu aku bertanya, "Yang satu itu?" tanyaku dengan gaya polisi yang mengorek keterangan dari saksi.

Wajah Mikuo spontan memerah, kemudian dia berdiri sambil melihat ke arah lain, dan melarikan diri setelah mengatakan, "Itu rahasiaku," katanya. Dia kemudian menghilang secepat dia mengejar Rui tadi.

"Rahasia?" ucapku dan Ru-chan bersamaan sambil melihat ke arah Mikuo berlari menghilang.

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 11 selesai! Maaf jelek banget. Maklum lagi WB nih! *curcol*<p>

Rin: Kalo WB ya ndak usah nulis sebentar gih…

Len: Lihat cerita na jadi aneh tuh!

Rina: Habis na… kalo tidak menulis sesuatu, aku malah makin WB dan terpuruk… OTL

Rui: Ara~ Setelah ini aku tidak akan muncul secara langsung, melainkan melalui cara lain!

Rina: Ah, benar juga. Sekarang kita akan fokus ke RinLen!

Rin: Apa isi plotmu Rina-san?

Rina: Rahasia negara…

Len: Sok banget make rahasia negara…

Rina: Suka-suka dong! Mohon review na ya! Dan kalo bisa, yang banyak!

Rin: Baiklah, karena plot akhirnya tersorot ke aku, cepat kirim review yang banyak!

Len: Jangan tiru apa yang dilakukan Ted dan Teto, tapi jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan review!

Rui: Ara~ Mohon kirim review yang banyak ya!

Rina: Sampai jumpa di "_Chapter_ _12 – Masalah, masalah, masalah!_"


	12. Chapter 12 : Masalah masalah masalah!

Rina: Aku diem ja y… Rin Len sisa na urusan kalian… *pergi semedi*

Rin: Woi, tunggu dulu! Kertas disclaimer na masih kau bawa!

Len: Percuma Rin, dia sudah pergi…

Rin: Tapi, gimana disclaimer na?

Len: Kita kan udah baca itu berkali-kali, masak begitu saja lupa…

Rin: Benar juga ya! Nah, mari kita ucapkan disclaimer na!

Rin+Len: **Vocaloid bukan milik author Rina. Yang dia punya hanyalah fic ini dan Akane Rui dan Mel-san. **Lalu… apa lagi ya?

Rin: Ah, aku inget, selamat membaca semuanya!

Len: Setelah dibaca jangan lupa tinggalkan review! Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Rina-san bilang, maaf kalo chapter ini juga terasa maksa, itu karena dia belum bebas dari WB.

Rin: Baiklah, kita satu step di Arc TTOU yang sebenarnya! Meski sedikit turun kualitas na karena WB, semoga masih semangat membacanya!

**Rin POV**

Masalah, masalah, dan masalah. Itulah yang bisa kukatakan 3 minggu setelah Rui pergi ke Prancis untuk memperdalam studinya untuk menjadi seorang Pianis. Ugh, apa mungkin aku bisa meminta satu dua nasihat darinya? Tapi, Rui berjuang dengan keras disana, jadi aku tidak boleh mengeluh!

Memang ada apa kau bilang? Baiklah, kuucapkan masalah yang kudapatkan selama 3 minggu ini. Masalah pertama datang sehari setelah Rui pergi. Yaitu hari datangnya siswa pertukaran pelajar ke sekolah kami. Awalnya kami, Rei, aku, dan Mikuo, hanya menganggap itu hal yang biasa. Tapi, itu berakhir menjadi tidak biasa, karena murid yang memasuki kelas kami adalah mantan pacarku dari Amerika! Mantan pacarku yang bernama Piko! Kenapa dia bisa disini?

Aku sudah merasa sangat ketakutan, saat aku melihat wajahnya. Saat Piko, melewati bangkuku dan Rei untuk menuju bangku dibelakang Mikuo, yaitu bangku lama Rui dan sekarang menjadi bangkunya, dia menatap tajam diriku, dengan tatapan bahwa dia ingin berbicara.

Iya, itu merupakan kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu, tepat setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

-_Flashback Start_-

_Piko berjalan menuju bangkuku dengan sangat tenang. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan aura berat yang membuatku jadi kesulitan bernafas. Aku selalu takut jika Piko marah padaku dulu, karena dia sangat seram saat dia marah. Siapapun itu, tolong bantu aku!_

"_Rui, aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini karena aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Piko dengan berdiri disampingku. Aku sendiri tidak berani melihatnya._

_Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, aku berkata padanya, "T-tak ada… yang ha-harus kita bicarakan, Piko. Ki-kita sudah bubaran…" ucapku sambil berusaha untuk tetap berani menghadapinya._

_Lalu, aku dikejutkan dengan tangan Piko yang menggebrak mejaku, lalu aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak ke arahku dengan sangat kasar, "Justru karena kita sudah bubaran, aku ingin kita pacaran lagi! Untuk itulah aku kemari!" ucap Piko dengan sangat keras._

_Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku, saat Piko tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mencengkramnya dengan sangat erat hingga terasa sakit, memaksaku untuk berdiri dari mejaku dan menghadapinya secara langsung._

"_Sa-sakit…" erangku saat aku berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Piko._

"_RUI!" bentak Piko saat dia masih mencengkram lenganku. Aku takut, takut sekali…_

_Rei… Mikuo… Len… siapapun kumohon tolong aku!_

"_Hei, anak baru itu tidak baik, membuat seorang gadis kesakitan kau tahu…" ucap suara Rei saat aku menutup mataku dan merintih kesakitan karena cengkraman Piko pada tanganku._

_Aku membuka salah satu mataku, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan Rei melawan Piko, sementara Mikuo menahan tangan Piko untuk mencengkram pergelangan tanganku, dengan fisiknya yang kuat._

"_Hei anak baru, jangan seenaknya memaksa Rui-chan untuk kembali kepadamu jika dia tidak mau!" ucap salah satu murid cowok di kelasku, berusaha membelaku._

"_Kami mengerti jika kau adalah mantan dari Rui-chan, tapi itu terlalu keterlaluan!" ucap salah satu cewek yang duduk di depanku._

_Setelah itu banyak teman-teman sekelas yang membelaku dan membantuku melawan Piko. Sehingga Piko akhirnya menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah melepaskanku. Aku sedikit merintih kesakitan saat aku melihat pergelangan tanganku yang lebam._

"_Ru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rei yang langsung mengecek lukaku._

"_Mu-mungkin…" jawabku sambil melihat bekas cengkraman Piko di tanganku._

"_Anak itu benar-benar seenaknya sendiri!" ucap cowok yang pertama kali membelaku._

"_Yang tadi itu… terimakasih…" ucapku sambil berterima kasih padanya. Aku melirik ke wajahnya yang mulai sedikit memerah._

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya yang lainnya dengan memberi senyum penuh arti pada orang tadi._

"_Teman-teman semuanya terimakasih, ya!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku ke arah semuanya. Semuanya mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan hal yang biasa dan normal-normal saja._

_Saat itu, Rei tiba-tiba menggandeng tanganku yang kanan dan Mikuo menggandeng tanganku yang kiri. Sebelum Rei berkata, "Ayo kita ke UKS!" ucap Rei yang sudah menarikku._

"_Maaf ya semuanya, tapi kami akan membawa Ru-chan ke UKS terlebih dahulu," ucap Mikuo yang mendorongku untuk segera keluar._

_Aku segera menangkap maksud mereka untuk mendengar ceritaku sekarang juga. Aku hanya melihat seakan-akan aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sehingga teman-teman sekelas membiarkanku lewat dan pergi meninggalkan kelas._

_Tentu saja, Mikuo dan Rei langsung membawaku ke atap, dan meminta penjelasanku dari A sampai Z tentang Piko. Pertama, karena aku memang tidak pernah cerita, kedua karena mereka tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi, tentu saja aku menceritakan semuanya, kecuali bagian aku berhubungan dengannya gara-gara dia memiliki tampang shota seperti Len, tapi berakhir bahwa dia sama sekali tidak sebaik tampang shota-nya._

-_Flashback End_-

Ah, benar juga. Setelah itu pada minggu kedua muncul seorang anak yang sangat mirip, bahkan persis, seperti diriku, yang memasuki kelas kami. Dia merupakan anak sakit-sakitan yang duduk di depan bangku Rei. Seingatku namanya Nakajima Mia, sepupu dari Nakajima Gumi.

Te-ta-pi, yang membuatku paling jengkel adalah sikapnya yang SKSD dengan Rei! Dia selalu mengikuti Rei seharian, bahkan hingga ke atap sekolah tempat kami (aku, Rei, Mikuo), biasa makan siang. Eh, kau tanya siapa yang membobol pintu atap sekolah? Err, Mikuo entah bagaimana mewarisi kemampuan Rui yang satu itu.

Ahem, kembali ke curhatku. Saat pulang sekolah, biasanya aku, Rei, Mikuo akan pulang bersama hingga tempat dimana Luka-san akan menjemputku. Tapi, hari ini Na-ka-ji-ma… ugh, menyebut namanya sudah bisa membuatku marah-marah! Oke, dia menarik Rei bersamanya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit atau apa, tanpa seizinku ataupun Mikuo! A-aku tidak bermaksud posesif, tapi setidaknya… argh, aku bingung! Masalahku menumpuk karena kedatangan Piko yang amat sangat posesif, dan juga murid SKSD itu!

Baiklah, lupakan anak bangsat yang SKSD itu dan juga Piko. Minggu ini, aku-dan-Rei-bertengkar. Itu karena Rei yang memulainya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia tidak meminta maaf karena menghancurkan salah satu benda berharga milikku yang berasal dari Len, sebuah pensil mekanik bermotifkan jeruk. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak memakainya sama sekali. Tapi, Rei yang meminjam penghapus milikku, tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan menginjaknya hingga pecah.

Rei menyebutnya sebagai 'hanya sebuah pensil mekanik', tapi aku segera membantahnya bahwa itu merupakan barang berhargaku. Tapi, Rei tetap menjadi Rei dan mengatakan bahwa aku bisa membeli yang baru lagi. Dia benar-benar tak punya hati! Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengannya!

Kagene Rei, DAIKIRAI! (Translate: Aku benci kamu! Ingat bukan benci 'benar-benar cinta', lho!)

**Len POV**

Ugh, sial, sial, sial! Kenapa dewi sial betah-betahnya tinggal denganku, sih! Padahal aku ditinggal Rui kurang dari sebulan dan baru 3 minggu. Namun, masalahku seakan-akan menumpuk jadi satu! Kenapa juga aku harus terikat masalah yang tak kuinginkan! Belum lagi, aku semakin jarang bertemu dengan Muse karena jadwalnya yang benar-benar padat! Luka-san benar-benar iblis yang setingkat dengan Rui! Padahal aku ingin berbicara dengan Muse…

Ah, lupakan masalah itu dulu. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan pada masalah-masalahku yang kian menumpuk itu? Kalau tidak diselesaikan secepatnya, bisa-bisa aku kehilangan satu orang yang berharga bagiku. Apa mungkin lebih baik aku berbicara dengan Rui saja, ya?

Entah kenapa… saat pikiran untuk meminta bantuan Rui terlintas, aku bisa mendengar tawa sadistiknya di kepalaku. Mungkin dia akan berkata, "Ahahaha, ternyata Len tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuanku, hahaha!" atau seperti itulah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada dua tawa sadis disana.

Apa masalahnya kau bilang? Pada minggu pertama, tepat sehari setelah Rui pergi, datanglah anak baru yang merupakan mantan pacar dari Ru-chan, yang mengejarnya jauh-jauh dari Amerika. Tampang anak itu lumayan… kekanak-kanakan, dan dia terlihat sangat inosen…

… Tapi itu diluarnya saja. Karena setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Ru-chan, yang menolak mentah-mentah untuk jadi pacarnya lagi, dipaksanya untuk kembali kepadanya. Spontan aku dan Mikuo membantu Ru-chan meski saat itu kami masih belum tahu apa-apa. Setelah aku melawannya, entah untuk apa, para penggemar dariku, Ru-chan, dan Mikuo angkat bicara dan membela Ru-chan.

Utatane Piko, anak itu sepertinya cukup ciut menghadapi seluruh isi kelas. Lalu dia melepaskan Ru-chan dan pergi. Setelah berterimakasih pada anak sekelas, aku dan Mikuo membawa Ru-chan ke tempat yang aman dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Tentu saja Ru-chan memberitahu kami dengan senang hati. Yup, masalah hari itu selesai, meski setelah itu Utatane Piko terus mengejar Ru-chan sampai aku takut sendiri. Apa dia semacam Psycho?

Baiklah, itu adalah masalah pertama yang bisa selesai setelah beberapa waktu berjalan. Tapi, sekarang aku sendiri dapat masalah baru.

Pada minggu kedua, datanglah anak yang seharusnya duduk di depanku dengan nama Nakajima Mia, sepupu dari Nakajima Gumi. Dia anak yang sakit-sakitan sehingga tidak bisa masuk ke kelas sejak awal semester. Namun, yang lebih parah adalah dia selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana.

Sebenarnya, Mia, memiliki penampilan yang sama persis dengan Rin. tapi, aku hanya tahu bahwa dia bukanlah Rin yang kucari, sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dengan Rin yang kukenal. Kalau masalah kemiripan, Ru-chan bahkan lebih mirip dengan Rin.

Lalu, saat kami pulang sekolah. Dia menarikku untuk bicara, dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin aku menemaninya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia mengetahui identitasku sebagai Kagamine Len! Sekarang aku bisa mendengar tawa sadis Rui lagi di kepalaku. Karena dia tahu, dia memaksaku untuk mematuhi perkataannya kecuali aku ingin identitasku diketahui orang banyak. Ahh, menyebalkan!

Tapi, yang paling parah adalah yang akhir-akhir ini. Aku-dan-Ru-chan-bertengkar. Sebenarnya masalahnya cukup sepele, aku menghancurkan pensi mekanik miliknya, yang anehnya mirip dengan pensil yang kuberikan kepada Rin, tapi pensil seperti itu pasti ada banyak bukan? Lalu, dia berkata bahwa itu adalah benda yang disayanginya. Aku tak terlalu tahu apa alasannya, namun entah kenapa, aku mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk kepada Ru-chan dan kami bertengkar. Jadi, selama seminggu ini kami tidak bertegur sapa.

"Len, bukankah lebih baik kau segera berbaikan dengan Rui-chan?" saran Mikuo yang kini sedang mampir ke rumahku untuk bermain, karena hari ini aku sedang libur.

"Mudah diucapkan, tapi sulit dilakukan Mikuo…" ucapku sambil meminum jus pisangku, sementara aku memberikan jus negi yang bau, kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo menerima jus yang kuberikan sambil meneruskan game yang dia mainkan. Aku sendiri hanya melihatnya, karena aku sedang tidak mood untuk main game sepertinya. Tapi, jadi Mikuo enak ya… perasaannya pasti terbalas, sedangkan aku masih bimbang tentang Rin. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku lebih memikirkan Ru-chan dibandingkan keinginanku untuk mencari Rin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap Mikuo yang masih tetap menatap layar.

"Maksud?" tanyaku. Sejak kapan Mikuo bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Kau lebih memikirkan Rui-chan dibandingkan dengan keinginanmu untuk menemukan Rin bukan?" jawabnya sambil melempariku pertanyaan. Mikuo sekarang benar-benar jadi psikis gara-gara menyukai Rui.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi psikis Mikuo?" tanyaku dengan sedikit heran.

"Itu karena kau mengatakannya dengan keras. Dan Len, Rui masih belum menerimaku, bahkan aku belum mengatakannya," jawab Mikuo dengan datar sedatar papan triplek.

Apakah aku mengatakannya keras-keras tadi?

"Ya, kau mengatakannya keras-keras," ucap Mikuo seakan-akan membaca pikiranku.

Baiklah, lupakan.

"Jadi, kau memilih Rui-chan atau Rin?" tanya Mikuo yang masih sibuk dengan game yang dimainkannya.

"Ru-chan adalah teman baik kita, dan Rin orang yang paling kusayangi. Kalau disuruh memilih diantara mereka, aku tidak tahu… mereka berdua berarti bagiku," jawabku dengan terus terang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Muse? Kau tidak mendekatinya karena dia mirip dengan Rin bukan?" tanya Mikuo lagi sambil meminum jus neginya.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis, sejak kapan kepala hijau satu ini menjadi sangat sadis seperti itu? Awas kau jika suatu hari Rui pulang…

"Cowok malang…" gumam Mikuo namun cukup keras untuk kudengar.

"Daripada terus mengejekku, bisa beri aku nasihat untuk berbaikan dengan Ru-chan, Mi-ku-o?" ucapku sambil menahan amarah. Suatu hari nanti, kubakar semua negi miliknya.

Mikuo meninggalkan game yang dia mainkan, sebelum memaksaku duduk bersila di lantai, seperti akan menceramahiku.

"Oke, Kagamine Len, apa yang kau lakukan pada Rui-chan minggu lalu?" ucap Mikuo dengan sedikit seram dengan mengacungkan sebatang negi, yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya, ke depan wajahku.

"Aku mematahkan pensil mekanik miliknya?" ucapku dengan nada tanya. Bagiku, sih, hanya seperti itu saja masalahnya.

*PLAK!*

"Kurang tepat. Ulangi lagi!" tanggap Mikuo sambil memukul kepalaku dengan negi di tangannya. Tentu saja aku sedikit merintih kesakitan karena Mikuo memukulkan neginya dengan cukup keras.

"Aku meminjam penghapus milik Ru-chan lalu tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan pensil mekanik miliknya, dan dengan tidak sengaja aku menginjaknya hingga patah?" ucapku lagi dengan nada tanya.

*PLAK!*

Dan sekali lagi, Mikuo memukul kepalaku. Lalu, dia berkata, "Masih kurang tepat BakaLen! Ulangi lagi!" tanggap Mikuo dengan menampakkan empat sudut siku di kepalanya.

"Apa yang salah?" tanyaku dengan heran kepada Mikuo sambil memegangi kepalaku yang malang.

Mikuo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga cukup dekat denganku, dan dia menyipitkan matanya. Aku sendiri sedikit merasa takut melihat sikap Mikuo yang seperti ini, karena aku masih normal.

Mikuo menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum duduk dengan posisi yang biasa lagi. Aku bisa mendengarnya berkata, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak sensitif ya, Len…" gumam Mikuo.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang butuh 5 tahun untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri terhadap seseorang yang kukenal," balasku sambil mendengus kesal.

*PLAK!*

Dan dengan segera kepalaku menjadi korban. Aku melihat ke wajah Mikuo yang merah padam, dan dia terlihat amat sangat malu. Hah, kena kau!

"Diam kau SHOTA!" teriaknya dengan menekankan kata 'Shota'.

"Aku bukan Shota dasar Negi freak!" bantahku. Hei, aku benci dibilang shota karena aku bukanlah shota!

"Jangan hina Negi-ku yang tidak berdosa!" teriak Mikuo sambil mengayunkan tongkat neginya.

Aku berhasil menghindar darinya, dan aku segera berteriak, "Bah, mungkin lebih baik aku minta tolong pada Rui!" ucapku.

Dengan sekejap, Mikuo berhenti mengamuk, dan wajahnya menjadi merah. Ah, apa karena aku berkata bahwa aku akan menghubungi Rui, ya? Mungkin Mikuo harus diperiksakan ke dokter nih…

"Kau serius?" tanya Mikuo setelah dia membeku beberapa menit.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, apa maksud perkataan Mikuo?

"Mungkin kau akan ditertawakan Rui, lho!" tambah Mikuo dengan senyum iblis di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang memerah tadi sekarang digantikan oleh wajah iblis.

Mengingat tawa sadistik Rui yang mungkin kudengar nyaliku jadi ciut. Tapi, siapa juga yang bisa membantuku dalam masalah anak cewek seperti ini? Yang kutahu, hanya cewek yang mengerti jalan pikiran cewek.

"Hei, BakaLen, kau tahu apa arti pensil mekanik itu bagi Rui-chan tidak?" tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba setelah dia diam selama beberapa saat.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Mikuo. Bagiku, itu hanyalah pensil mekanik bermotif jeruk yang biasa saja. Mikuo sendiri hanya menghela nafas saat dia melihat reaksiku.

"Kata Rui-chan, benda itu adalah pemberian dari orang yang paling disayanginya," jelas Mikuo dengan singkat.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sebelum bertanya, "Orang yang disayanginya? Pacar? Piko?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tidak mengerti.

*PLAK!* dan segera mendapatkan pukulan dari Mikuo. Huh, sejak kapan dia jadi suka mukulin orang seperti ini? Apa mungkin calon kakak ipar-nya yang mengajarinya?

"Lebih baik, kau minta maaf dengan benar kepada Rui-chan, dan menggantinya. Meski dia akan marah-marah, dengarkan dengan baik semua perkataannya!" ucap Mikuo yang terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan masalah jika besok kita sudah memasuki liburan musim panas?" ucapku dengan mendengus kesal.

Dan dalam sekejap semangat Mikuo langsung menghilang…

* * *

><p>Rina: Baiklah, segitu saja untuk chapter 12!<p>

Rin: Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? *sambil bawa2 pentungan*

Rina: ^^; Ehh, mohon review? *siap2 kabur*

Len: Jawaban yang sangat tepat! *roll eyes*

Rina: Ah eh, mohon review dan mohon maaf jika pendek de el el. Soal na aku lagi agak sakit, dan aku sedang kena WB. Jadi aku nulis seperlu na saja. Ada yang ingin tahu siapa Nakajima Mia? Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya! Baiklah, adieu! *pergi*

Rin+Len: IT'S ROADROLLER TIME! *kejar Rina pake roadroller*

Rina: ! *kabur*

**A/N tambahan: Nakajima Mia itu bukanlah OC. Tapi, hanyalah nama samaran dari salah satu Vocaloid yg kupake. Siapa? Rahasia... (OC yg kupake untuk fic ini cuma 2 dan hanya 2!)**


	13. Chapter 13: Nakajima dan Hatsune Datang!

Rin: Err, ada pesan yg ditinggalkan Rina tadi di meja… kata na, '_Kalo mau nge-Flame atau jelek2in fic ini silahkan pake akun FFn, jgn berani flame dengan anonymous saja_'

Len: Ada lagi y Rin…

Rin: Yup, tapi Rina menggunakan hak na sebagai seorang author, dia menghapus review na… meski dia sudah membaca review na sampe selesai dan mulai memikirkannya…

Len: Lalu kenapa malah dihapus?

Rin: Kata na gara2 tulisan na hanya bikin mata burem, dan biar semua itu dipikirkan sama dia sendiri dan tidak dipikirkan author lain yg ternyata ada yg tidak sengaja baca…

Len: Sebener na Rina itu orang baik ato kagak sih?

Rin: Entahlah, baiklah Len disclaimer.

Len: Lha, kenapa aku?

Rin: Karena kau tidak pernah baca disclaimer *kasih kertas disclaimer*

Len: Oke, oke…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Rina. Tapi, fic ini dan 2 OC yg numpang lewat adalah milik Rina. Dia tidak marah jika kalian flame masalah jalan cerita.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin: Err, memang kalimat terakhir itu ada di kertas na, Len?<p>

Len: Ada tuh, lihat saja… *nunjuk kertas2 disclaimer*

Rin: *lihat dan baca* Ah, bener juga… lalu ada satu lagi pesan na Rina, kata na dia lupa untuk tidak mencantumkan keberadaan OC milik na di summary, karena summary ndak muat…

Len: Itu urusan na sendiri, baiklah readers selamat membaca…

Rin: Dan terserah mau review atau kagak, karena Rina sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan fic ini sampe selesai dan tanpa mengindahkan jumlah review…

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menghapus cat rambut temporer yang kupakai, hingga menampakkan warna rambut asliku.<em> Contact lens<em> yang kupakai. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, suara teman baikku menyapaku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu selama dua minggu ini Nakajima Gu-mi-a-chan?" tanyanya dengan tawa yang ceria sekaligus nada mengejek dalam cara dia memanggilku.

"Hehe, aku senang bisa dekat dengan Len di sekolah, Miku! Dan Miku, jangan panggil aku Gumia, memang aku ini saudaraku itu? Bahkan saudaraku bernama 'Gumiya' bukan 'Gumia'!" jawabku dengan duduk di hadapannya.

Miku, Hatsune Miku, adalah teman sekaligus rekanku dalam bernyanyi. Kami sekarang bernaung di label musik yang terkenal dan menjadi salah satu penyanyi terbaik di industri musik Jepang.

"Lalu, lalu, apa Muse-chan pergi ke sekolah itu juga?" tanya Miku lagi dengan sangat bersemangat.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, sebelum berkata, "Meski dia tidak ada, ada pengganggu lain yang dekat dengannya…" ucapku dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Pengganggu? Siapa dia Gumi?" tanya Miku dengan beruntun dengan sedikit menggebrak meja dan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku.

"Rui…" jawabku dengan singkat sambil bertopang dagu.

"Bukannya Rui pergi ke Prancis?" tanggap Miku dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Bukan Rui yang itu. Tapi, Rui yang lain, namanya Kagaene Rui, teman Len sebagai Rei," ucapku sambil memainkan wortel yang ada ditanganku.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang itu sebelumnya. Lalu, apa dia cantik?" tanya Miku lagi. Dia memainkan negi yang berada di tangannya.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Dia sangat manis, cantik, pintar, dan juga tipe gadis yang disukai banyak cowok. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu juga sangat bagus, lalu matanya yang berwarna keemasan seakan-akan menambahkan poin untuknya. Dia juga memakai bando berwarna hitam di belakang kepalanya. Aku jengkel melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan Len," jawabku dengan menggigit wortelku.

"Ugh, di pekerjaan kau mendapatkan Muse sebagai lawanmu dalam mendapatkan Len, tapi sekarang kau mendapatkan kloning Rui sebagai lawanmu dalam mendapatkan Len di sekolah…" ucap Miku yang menggigit negi di tangannya dengan kesal. Dia melihat kesamping dan bertopang dagu.

"Tapi minggu lalu mereka bertengkar…" ucapku sambil tersenyum sedikit pada Miku.

Miku yang mendengar langsung melihat kearahku dengan mata penuh bintang, lalu dia bertanya, "Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Miku dengan penuh semangat.

"Len dan Rui…" jawabku dengan singkat. Aku berusaha untuk tidak berteriak-teriak karena senang, karena aku mendapat kesempatan untuk mendekati Len.

"Gumi, aku mendukungmu jika kau ingin mengejar Len. Tapi, kau masih harus ingat bahwa selain Muse-chan dan anak bernama Rui itu, masih ada musuh yang lebih berat dibandingkan mereka. Dan aku yakin, Len masih belum bisa melupakannya. Kau ingat siapa?" ucap Miku sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Kagamine Rin bukan?" ucapku sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ah, benar, dia merupakan bayangan Len yang paling terkuat, dan Len masih menyimpan perasaan yang dalam padanya. Apa mungkin aku bisa membuat Len melupakannya?

"Semangatlah Gumi!" ucap Miku untuk memberiku semangat.

"Benar juga. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan jika aku terus berdiam diri disini! Karena ini musim panas, aku harus gencar mendekati Len! Aku harus pergi ke tempatnya sekarang!" ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursiku.

"Benar sekali Gumi!" ucap Miku dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Tapi, saat itu aku jadi ingat sesuatu…

"Miku, rumah Len itu dimana ya?" tanyaku dengan melihat ke arah Miku.

Miku yang sedari tadi bersemangat hingga api yang bahkan bisa dilihat di punggungnya, sekarang seperti di terpa badai salju di musim dingin.

"A-ah… ahaha… aku tidak tahu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Len, jangan lupa, kau harus berbaikan dengan Rui-chan dalam waktu dekat, titik!" ucapku sambil membuka pintu apartemen Len.<p>

Len hanya memasang wajah kecut, sebelum menggaruk punggung kepalanya, dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku mengerti…" adalah kata-kata yang dia ucapkan. Dasar terkadang dia benar-benar menyebalkan, terutama dalam masalah cewek.

Sebenarnya, aku pergi ke apartemen Len untuk mendinginkan kepala, karena aku sendiri tinggal sendiri di rumah. Orang tuaku ada di luar negeri dan berada di tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Lalu, kakak kembarku, Miku, tinggal di asrama sebuah sekolah khusus putri. Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya di saat Len meminta bantuan dariku dalam pekerjaan atau saat aku bermain ke gedung label musik yang menaunginya, dan itu pun sangat jarang sekali.

Tapi, sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Aku, Hatsune Mikuo, baru saja menemukan fakta, bahwa Muse adalah Kagaene Rui, dan itu berarti Kagaene Rui adalah Kagamine Rin. Jadi, selama ini Len mencari orang yang sudah ada di depannya! Ugh, saat aku tahu, rasanya kepalaku jadi pening sekali. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Rui memaksa Len untuk pulang dari bandara saat dia menabrak Rui-chan dan membuatnya menangis. Ternyata alasannya… karena Len sudah bertemu dengan Rin!

Kadang-kadang yang namanya nasib itu benar-benar aneh. Atau mungkin Tuhan memang menakdirkan mereka untuk bersama, ya? Jadi, meski mereka sedikit berbeda, mereka selalu berakhir bersama-sama. Benar-benar deh…

Baiklah, beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku mengetahui rahasia Rin yang satu itu, aku berhasil mendapatkan jadwal pekerjaannya selama musim panas. Tentu saja itu karena aku menemukan rahasia Rin itu saat aku mengikutinya, dan melihatnya melepaskan wig yang dia pakai, serta Megurine-san yang menjemputnya pulang.

Rin, tentu saja memintaku untuk merahasiakannya pada siapapun termasuk kepada Len, alias Rei. Lalu dia juga bertanya tentang keberadaan Len. Aku sendiri nyaris mengatakan bahwa Len adalah Rei, tapi aku mengurungkannya, karena sepertinya melihat wajah mereka kaget saat mereka mengetahui hal itu sangatlah menarik. Ga-gawat membayangkan wajah mereka yang imut itu kaget membuatku ingin tertawa keras-keras.

Untuk menahan tawaku yang sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi itu, aku membuka jadwal pekerjaan Rin yang kudapatkan dengan sedikit mengancam.

"Wow, jadwal Rin benar-benar padat…" pikirku saat aku melihat kertas yang ada ditanganku. Aku heran, kenapa Rin kuat bekerja full-time seperti ini? Lalu, ternyata Megurine-san itu sekejam Rui, ya…

"Baiklah, karena hanya ada aku yang bisa membantu dua orang bodoh itu berbaikan lagi, aku harus mencari saat-saat dimana mereka hanya akan berdua saja," gumamku sambil membuka kertas di sakuku, yang berisi jadwal piket musim panas. Yah, meski dibilang piket, yang kami lakukan hanyalah menyiram bunga dan membersihkan kelas sedikit.

Aku sedikit bersyukur karena Len dan Rin lupa untuk mengambil daftar piket seperti ini, karena mereka terlalu sibuk bertengkar. Tapi, apa mungkin Rei akan meminta maaf dengan cara yang normal? Memikirkan sifat mereka benar-benar membuatku jadi pening sendiri.

"Ah, kau ini benar Mikuo bukan?" ucap suara seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku berbalik, dan melihat seseorang yang amat sangat kukenal di belakangku. Aku sendiri menatap apa yang kulihat dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

Aku seakan-akan melihat bayanganku sendiri di cermin. Dengan cepat aku berteriak keras-keras, "Miku-neechan!" teriakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya seakan-akan melihat hantu. Ya, benar kini aku melihat kembaranku Hatsune Miku di jalan.

"Mikuo kejam, iih! Padahal kita sudah tidak bertemu cukup lama! Dan ada apa dengan embel-embel '-neechan' itu?" ucap Miku dengan berkacak pinggang, sepertinya dia sebal.

Aku secara refleks menyembunyikan apa yang tadi kupegang, dan berusaha untuk tidak kaget lagi. Yah, meski caranya keluar juga mengagetkan juga…

"Hei, Mikuo, kau masih berteman dengan Len-kun bukan? Ah, tapi aku yakin kalian pasti masih berteman hingga sekarang karena kalian masih sering berbicara. Jadi, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan…" ucap Miku dengan sedikit memelas.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, dan berkata, "Memang ada apa dengan Len?" tanyaku dengan sedikit heran. Jadi, Miku mencariku hanya untuk ini…

"Aku, hanyaingintahudimanarumahnya" ucap Miku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku- apa?" tanyaku dengan tidak mengerti. Kenapa Miku berbicara dengan kecepatan kereta api seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku… hanyaingintahudimanarumahLen," ucap Miku lagi dengan berkacak pinggang, namun tetap berbicara dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat seperti lagu solonya yang berjudul, 'Dissapearance of Hatsune Miku'.

"Aku hanya… Len?" ulangku dengan tidak menangkap apa kata-katanya. Mungkin dia harus mengunjungi dokter tentang kecepatan berbicaranya suatu hari. Apa maksudnya 'Aku hanya suka pada Len?' wah, bisa gawat nih…

"AKU HANYA INGIN TAHU DIMANA RUMAH LEN! Jadi, singkirkan pikiranmu itu, apapun yang kau pikirkan!" ulang Miku dengan teriakan yang melengking dan juga dengan wajah sebal.

Aku menepukkan tanganku yang terkepal dengan tanganku yang masih terbuka, "Oh, jadi begitu! Aku mengerti sekarang Miku!" ucapku dengan melihat ke arah Miku yang masih jengkel dan berkacak pinggang sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti, bagaimana jika kau mengatakannya padaku?" ucap Miku dengan mata memelas. Seakan-akan kemarahannya tadi sudah pergi diterbangkan angin.

Miku, tiba-tiba datang tak diundang, pulang tak dijemput (Je-jelangkung?). Aku mengingat, itu berarti dia ingin semacam informasi penting untuk sesuatu. Tapi, apa hubungannya rumah Len dengan pekerjaannya? Dengan berusaha keras, aku mendapatkan dua alasan untuk keanehan Miku.

Satu, karena dia ingin bertemu dengan Len. Dua, karena dia sedang mencomblangkan seseorang dengan Len. Aku berpikir bahwa yang pertama itu tidak mungkin, karena Miku tidak memiliki 'rasa' pada Len. Tapi, jika yang kedua, siapa yang dicomblangkan olehnya? Temannya? Kalau temannya, apa mungkin si hijau yang satunya itu? (Mikuo tidak ingat namanya)

Tapi, jika itu untuk teman-teman satu sekolahnya, pasti Len akan dapat masalah, jadi apa yang harus kukatakan pada Miku?

"Mikuo?" tanya Miku yang membuyarkan waktu berpikirku, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa waktuku sudah habis.

"Err, rumahnya ada di dekat rumah keluarga Akane. Sudah ya, Miku!" ucapku cepat-cepat dan segera berlari meninggalkan Miku yang cengo melihatku berlari meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat Mikuo yang berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkanku berdiri sendirian. Aku terakhir melihatnya pada saat Mikuo sedang mengikuti Len yang melakukan pemotretan di saat musim dingin. Dan itu sudah sangat lama! Lagipula, Mikuo juga jadi sangat tinggi begitu, benar-benar deh…<p>

"Dekat rumah keluarga Akane? Disana ada banyak sekali rumah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukannya, dasar Mikuo bodoh!" gumamku sambil mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Gumi, ya? Mungkin dia akan kecewa…" pikirku sambil berpikir untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalku, dimana Gumi sudah menungguku.

Saat itu, aku melihat bayangan seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Gumi tadi. Lagipula, tidak ada banyak orang yang mau memakai pita besar sebagai aksesoris rambut mereka. Yah, meski Rin juga memakainya juga…

"Bukankah itu anak yang bernama Kagaene Rui itu?" pikirku saat aku melihatnya. Tanpa kusadari kakiku berjalan dan mengikutinya dengan diam-diam. Dia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, mungkin karena dia teringat bahwa dirinya sedang bertengkar dengan temannya?

Aku memakai peralatan menyamarku, dan mulai mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia berjalan tanpa arah, dan terkadang menabrak beberapa orang. Dia benar-benar sedang melamun di jalanan ya…

Me-melihatnya seperti ini membuatku tidak enak karena sudah senang pada saat aku tahu dari Gumi kalau dia dan Len bertengkar. Tapi, saat aku mengikutinya lebih lanjut, dia sepertinya menyadari sesuatu sebelum melihat ke sekeliling.

Aku sendiri cukup heran dengan reaksinya. Lalu, anak itu berbelok pada sebuah gang kecil yang lumayan tersembunyi dan aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya tajam ada ditangannya. Pi-pi-pi-pisau?

Meski aku merasa sangat takut, aku tetap mengikutinya, hingga dia bertemu dengan seseorang dengan baju hitam-hitam, dan menggunakan kacamata hitam. Dia memiliki sebuah mobil bagus dengan warna hitam pula, dan apa yang terjadi di dalamnya agak sulit dilihat dari luar.

"Aku agak kesulitan menghadapinya…" aku mendengar suara dia yang berbicara kepada seseorang di dalam mobil saat dia membuka pintunya.

Tiba-tiba, aku memikirkan sebuah pikiran bahwa sebenarnya anak itu adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran atau semacamnya, yang merupakan bawahan sebuah perusahaan besar untuk melenyapkan musuh-musuh mereka. Jangan-jangan dia juga anggota Yakuza!

"Ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-gawat, aku bisa mati…" pikirku sambil berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

Namun, sial bagiku, aku menyenggol sebuah kaleng dan kaleng itu menghasilkan suara yang sangat keras, dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan mereka yang melihat ke arahku. Setelah beberapa saat aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dua orang yang mendekat ke tempatku.

Hiii! Aku masih tidak mau mati! Apakah aku akan mati disini tanpa bisa mencomblangkan Gumi dengan Len? Atau aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menikmati masa-masa mudaku! Aku juga tidak bisa menikah! Hwaaa, Tuhan tolong aku!

"Kau yang ada disana! Cepat keluar sebelum aku membunuhmu lalu membuangmu ke sungai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh, ada yg mengikutiku?" ucapku kepada orang yang sekarang sedang berada didepanku dengan pakaian serba hitam dan bahkan memakai kacamata hitam. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya sangat mencurigakan.<p>

[_Memang dari tadi ada yang mengikutimu, kok Rin!_] ucap suara dalam pikiranku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mel-san.

"Benarkah? Apa dia orang yang kukenal? Atau dia tidak kukenal?" tanyaku dengan heran kepada Mel-san. Mel-san hanya tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Ah, apa aku belum bilang bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu Mel-san membiarkanku berbicara dengannya melalui pikiran?

[_Kau akan tahu saat melihatnya…_] ucapnya sambil mengambil pulpen yang ada ditanganku. Seakan-akan itu merupakan benda yang penting. Ugh, mengingat tentang pulpen, aku menjadi ingat pensil mekanikku yang dirusakkan Rei!

"Apa aku boleh tahu arti dari pulpen itu untukmu Mel-san?" tanyaku dengan sedikit hati-hati. Rui pernah bilang bahwa Mel-san memiliki sedikit maslaah dengan masa lalu.

[_Aku akan membuang benda ini bersamanya. Karena aku sudah tidak ingin terus menerus berada dalam masa lalu. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin bisa memperbaiki masa lalu, karena itu aku ingin membuat masa depan yang baru, meski masih memikirkan masa lalu, tapi aku lebih memikirkan ke masa depan yang menungguku. Bukankah itu sama sepertimu Rin?_] jawab Mel-san sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang sangat lembut.

"Benar juga…" ucapku lirih. Aku terus menyimpan kenanganku pada pensil mekanik yang diberikan Len kepadaku. Mungkin aku memang harus melepaskan semua itu.

Mel-san tiba-tiba melempar sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, kearah dimana penguntit itu berada, lalu dia menunjuk tempat itu sebelum berkata [_Itu adalah pekerjaanmu…_] ucap Mel-san sambil menutup pintu mobil miliknya dan melesat pergi.

Aku melihatnya sebentar, sebelum berjalan menuju ketempat Mel-san melempar apapun itu, untuk menemui orang yang mengikutiku itu. Aku merasa bahwa dia masih ada disana, dan pikiran isengku entah kenapa membuatku ingin mengerjai orang itu, karena aku merasa bahwa aku mengenal orang itu.

Aku berpura-pura berjalan dengan sangat seram untuk menakut-nakuti, sebelum berteriak sedikit, "Kau yang ada disana! Cepat keluar sebelum aku membunuhmu lalu membuangmu ke sungai!" teriakku dengan sedikit improvisasi.

Bingo! Dengan cepat orang itu keluar dan membungkuk kearahku sambil berteriak-teriak, "Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak melihat apapun! Aku bersumpah!" teriaknya sambil memohon-mohon.

Aku nyaris berteriak melihatnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau teal seakan-akan menyapu jalanan karena terlalu panjang. Dia memakai sebuah topi yang tidak terlalu membantu untuk menutupi rambutnya yang terlalu panjang itu. Belum lagi pakaiannya yang cukup mencolok itu di awal musim panas. Siapa juga yang akan memakai jaket di hari panas seperti ini?

"Miku?" ucapku tanpa sengaja sambil melihat kearahnya. Aku segera menutup mulutku karena keceplosan menggunakan suaraku yang terlihat sangat Rin.

Miku, bangkit dari bungkukannya, dan melihatku tanpa berkedip. Dan tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat dia tiba-tiba melepaskan wigku dengan mudah. Matanya masih melihatku tanpa berkedip saat rambutku yang berwarna Honey Blond tampak.

"RIN-CHAN!" teriak Miku sambil menunjukku dengan sangat kaget. Miku memang selalu memiliki mata yang terlalu baik.

"Rin-chan kenapa kau jadi bagian dari Yakuza? Lalu sejak kapan kau pulang dari Amerika? Lalu jadi Kagaene Rui itu sebenarnya kamu!" ucap Miku tanpa basa-basi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan sangat keras.

"Mi-miku, _Please stop that_! _My head_ pusing!" teriakku dengan bahasa gado-gado dan menahan Miku yang masih mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan sangat keras menggunakan kedua tanganku.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Miku berhenti menyiksa kepalaku dan kami pergi ke sebuah taman umum yang lumayan sepi jadi cukup aman untuk Miku untuk melepaskan penyamarannya.

"Ja-jadi Rin kenapa kau jadi anggota Yakuza?" tanya Miku lagi dengan ketakutan.

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, lelucon Miku sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku pun segera berkata, "Miku, yang tadi itu hanya Mel-san, bukan Yakuza ataupun apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan…" ucapku sambil merapikan rambutku sedikit.

"Lalu sejak kapan kau ada di Jepang? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Miku dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku. Dia membuat dirinya sendiri seperti seorang Yuri. Dengan dituntun nalarku, aku mendorongnya dengan pelan.

"Kita kan sudah bertemu!" elakku sambil mendorong tubuh Miku agar aku tidak terlihat terlalu Yuri dengannya.

"Kapan? Dimana? Lagipula kau tidak pernah mengabariku bahwa kau sudah pulang ke Jepang! Jadi bagaimana aku bisa tahu!" bantah Miku sambil duduk dengan biasa lagi, sepertinya dia menyadari tandaku untuk menjauh sedikit.

"Jadi, sebenarnya Kagaene Rui adalah dirimu?" tanya Miku lagi dengan sangat tidak percaya.

Aku tertawa kecil sebelum melepas _contact lens_ yang kupakai dan memperlihatkan warna asli mataku, dan melihat ke arah Miku sambil berkata, "Aku adalah satu-satunya Kagamine Rin!" ucapku dengan bangga kepada Miku.

Entah mengapa, setelah bicara beberapa saat dengan Mel-san tadi membuat hatiku jadi sedikit lebih lega. Meski aku masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya pada Len. A-aku hanya belum siap saja, aku berniat mengatakannya, tapi hatiku belum siap!

"Apa kau masih mencintai Len?" tanya Miku lagi dengan tatapan yang sedikit sedih ke arahku. Entah kenapa aku tetap mengingat Len, namun kini aku merasa sedikit berbeda disekitar Rei. Rei, memang kejam, sok, dingin, dan juga tidak terlalu baik.

Namun, dibalik semua itu, Rei merupakan orang yang sangat baik. Dia selalu menolongku saat aku ada pada masalah, Rei selalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyadari bahwa Rei selalu ada disampingku.

Tetapi, aku mencintai Len, dan aku yakin bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Aku mengejarnya hingga ke dunia musik dan setiap saat kami bertemu, perasaanku seakan-akan ingin meledak keluar. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Rin, dan aku ingin Len melihatku.

"I-iya… meski aku merasa sedikit aneh pada seseorang di kelasku…" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku merasa sedikit malu menyukai dua orang secara bersamaan.

"Siapa?" tanya Miku dengan sedikit tenang. Dia memang selalu suka mencampuri urusan orang seperti ini. Yah, meski terimakasih atas bantuannya aku bisa jadian dengan Len 5 tahun lalu.

"Na-namanya…"

* * *

><p>Rina: Nah, begitu saja! Sudah selesai chapter 13! Ending chapter gantung, aku gak peduli. Mau protes soal jalan cerita, silahkan! Mau protes soal karakter? Aku sudah punya naskah yang tak akan kuganti meski kalian memohon nyampe kepala kalian berdarah! Jadi, ini adalah saat 'Nakajima Arc'. Selama Musim Panas, seperti na timeline na akan kupercepat, oke aku permisi. *hilang*<p>

Rin: Cepat datang dan cepat pergi…

Len: Biarkan saja, lalu tak ada yg namanya Background Story ato Side story disekitar sini, karena author ini juga ide mentok sini. Lupa katanya…

Rin: Dia bener-bener ratu amnesia y… aku inget dia bahkan lupa nama banyak hal…

Len: Begitu2 dia tetaplah orang yg bikin cerita ini. Bah, terserah deh, Jangan lupa review! Meski Rina tidak terlalu memperhatikan jumlah review sekarang ini. Dia menulis ini karena dia ingin menulisnya, bukan karena dia ingin jadi terkenal.

Rin: Kata na si author, "_Terserah kalian mau bilang ini merupakan Junk fic sejak Akane Rui muncul. Tapi, semua itu tidak akan pernah dipikirkannya, karena dia menyayangi OC na. Dan kalo ndak suka sama fic yg menurut kalian JUNK ini, __**GAK USAH BACA**__!_" udah begitu saja kata na. Silahkan review, kalo tidak mau y sudah silahkan melanjutkan baca cerita ini di chapter berikutnya.


	14. Chapter 14 : It's Summer Time!

Rina: Yes, akhir na bisa update lagi! Maaf udah membuat readers menunggu! Sekolah membunuhku!

Rin: Terserah, yang jelas cepat lanjutin cerita na, dan jangan hiatus lama-lama!

Rina: O-oke… tapi aku masih blank sama cerita ini lho…

Len: Jadi singkat na kamu masih WB?

Rina: Terserah, kalo itu kata2 mu… mungkin itu bener…

Rin: Baiklah, sekarang aku dan Len akan baca disclaimer na… *narik Len*

Len: Baiklah, karena Rinny yang minta, ya aku lakukan *sambil meluk Rin*

Rina: Kalian mesra y…

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author Rina. Yang dia punya hanyalah cerita, Akane Rui/Akarui Kura, dan Mel. Kalo tidak suka OC gak usah baca!**

Rin: Udah begitu saja, readers selamat membaca…

Len: Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review!

Rina: Baiklah, selamat membaca chapter ini! Chapter 14 –_It's Summer Time!_- Err, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, sub judul bakal dalam bahasa Inggris.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Berarti tanggal ini disini…" terdengar suara orang yang berbicara sendiri di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap. Kamar itu penuh dengan buku-buku tentang musik dan beberapa kertas musik yang terkadang berada di lantai.<p>

"Lalu disini… kemudian disini…" orang itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan diri sendiri, sambil melingkari selembar kertas di depannya.

"Bagus, sempurna! Aku hanya butuh sedikit bantuan…" ucapnya sambil mencari-cari ponsel miliknya yang dia letakkan disekitarnya.

*Pluk!* terdengar suara ponsel yang terjatuh entah darimana, dan orang itu langsung melihat ke sumber suara, dan menemukan ponsel miliknya kini telah terbuka, dan menunjukkan gambar dua orang yang terlihat sangat akrab. Yang satu cewek dan yang satunya lagi cowok.

Wajah orang itu sedikit memerah melihat wajah si cewek, sebelum dia buru-buru mengambilnya dan menelusuri nomor-nomor telpon dari orang yang dikenalnya.

Setelah menemukan nomor yang dia cari, dia segera menekan tombol hijau di ponsel miliknya, dan menunggu. Akhirnya, orang yang ditelponnya mengangkat panggilannya, dan terdengar suara lembut di seberang sana. Suara dari seorang wanita, yang merupakan orang yang dicarinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ucapnya dengan halus dan lembut. Bisa dibayangkan wajahnya yang tetap datar saat seseorang menelponnya tanpa diduga-duga. Sepertinya dia cukup senang ditelpon seperti itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa permintaan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"LAUTTT!" aku berteriak kegirangan saat kakiku menyentuh air laut yang dingin. Aku suka musim panas! Sudah lama sekali sejak aku pergi ke laut saat musim panas.<p>

Luka-san yang berjalan dibelakangku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku. Aku melihat kearahnya dengan sedikit cemberut, Luka-san memang senang sekali mengerjaiku. Andai saja aku tahu hubungan pribadi Luka-san sehingga aku bisa mengejeknya habis-habisan…

"Rin, kau ingat kita kemari untuk apa bukan?" tanya Luka-san dengan berjalan ke arahku di pantai yang anehnya sepi, meski ini musim panas.

Aku hanya cemberut saat Luka-san mengingatkanku tentang hal itu. Iya, aku kini tidak ada di laut karena aku berekreasi, namun karena aku kini sedang dalam pekerjaan. Seingatku untuk merekam lagu yang berjudul 'Catharsis Burial at Sea' atau semacamnya. (A/N singkat: Itu merupakan lagu baru Rin yg kutemukan di Nico Nico Douga, jadi mungkin tidak banyak yg tahu)

"Iya, iya Luka-san, aku mengerti dan saaaangat mengerti sekali!" ucapku dengan nada sarkastis sambil keluar dari air laut yang dingin dan berjalan menuju kearah Luka-san yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepertinya dia cukup sebal menungguku yang seenaknya bermain air.

Luka-san hanya tersenyum simpul, sebelum membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Kami akan pergi ke hotel terlebih dahulu, dan menyimpan barang-barangku disana. Karena penjualan _single_ laguku laris terjual di pasaran, Ted-san segera membuatkanku lagu yang akan dirilis berikutnya. Karena itulah, kami akan mengadakan rekaman lagi. Aku sendiri masih kurang tahu tentang ini.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya melihat ke laut yang menghampar cukup luas di depan mataku. Saat aku melihat pasir pantai, aku jadi ingat saat keluargaku dan keluarga Len bertamasya bersama ke laut saat kami masih kelas 5 SD. Err, aku sudah menyimpan perasaan pada Len sejak kami berada di kelas 4 SD, jadi tamasya itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback Start-<em>

"_Laut! Laut! Laut!" teriakku saat kami sampai di pantai yang cukup ramai, karena ini musim panas. Aku segera berlarian di pantai sambil menarik Len untuk mengikutiku._

"_Rin, jangan lari-lari seperti itu!" ucap Len yang berusaha memperlambat lariku diatas pasir, sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya._

_Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat Len yang malu-malu seperti itu. Sejak pertama kali keluarga kami mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan tamasya bersama, Len selalu menjadi yang paling semangat setelah diriku tentunya._

"_Rinrin, Lenlen, jangan bermain-main di air dulu!" teriak Ibuku dengan memanggil kami dengan nama panggilan yang tak kusuka._

"_Baik! Dan jangan panggil aku…" setelah kata-kata itu, terdengar dua suara yang berbeda, namun berada dalam timing yang sangat pas._

"_Rinrin!"_

"_Lenlen!"_

_Setelah itu aku dan Len jadi saling pandang, dan tertawa akan timing perkataan kami yang sangat pas itu. Kami memang sering berbicara dengan saat yang bersamaan. Seperti sepasang anak kembar yang sangat akrab. Setelah itu, Len menggandeng tanganku dengan tangannya yang hangat, sehingga membuatku berdebar… sedikit._

_Baiklah, aku akui aku sangat berdebar-debar saat Len menggandeng tanganku dan tersenyum ke arahku dengan senyumnya yang sangat menyilaukan itu. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku memerah dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan aku merasa bahwa hal itu merupakan hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan saat itu._

_Saat aku menyadarinya, aku membalas gandengan tangan Len, dan dia hanya tertawa. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup keningku. Aku bisa merasakan bibir lembut dan dingin Len, yang menyentuh dahiku dengan sangat halus. Aku berharap bahwa saat itu berlangsung selama-lamanya._

_-Sudden Flashback End-_

"Ahem! Kuharap kau sudah selesai melamunkan apapun itu yang ada di kepalamu itu Rin!" ucap Luka-san yang menyetir di sebelahku sambil berdehem. Dia membuyarkan lamunanku dengan wajah iseng di wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak melamun!" elakku sambil melihat ke arah lain. Karena perkataan Luka-san tadi membuyarkan ingatanku yang indah bersama dengan Len dan sangat tepat sasaran. Dan aku merasa sebal jika diganggu waktu melamunku.

"Kau melamun. Dan aku yakin bahwa kau melamunkan Len. Karena wajahmu sangat merah sekarang," tebak Luka-san yang melihatku dengan ujung matanya, sementara dia masih fokus di jalan yang cukup sepi.

"Ti-tidak, kok!" elakku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku. Berusaha untuk menghapus rona merah yang kini tersirat di pipiku dengan sangat jelas, sepertinya.

Luka-san hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku itu. Tentu saja aku sedikit sebal akan Luka-san yang selalu menggodaku itu. Namun, belum sempat aku protes, Luka-san segera berkata dengan cukup ceria.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" ucap Luka-san dengan semangat dan wajah yang penuh arti.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal, saat Luka-san membuka pintu mobil disampingku itu, membiarkanku keluar dari mobil untuk memasuki wilayah hotel.

Aku hanya melihat hotel di depan mataku dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Kenapa? Karena hotel yang berada di depanku ini benar-benar besar! Mungkin saja, hotel ini sebesar gedung rekaman D.S. Music. Dan kuperingatkan bahwa gedung itu benar-benar besar!

"Ah, Rin-san, kau sudah tiba disini rupanya…" ucap suara lembut dari arah belakangku, sementara aku berjalan tanpa arah di lobi hotel.

Spontan aku berbalik dan melihat wanita yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku, dengan memakai topi putih yang berukuran besar dan menutupi sebagian besar rambutnya yang berwarna hijau. Lalu, matanya yang berwarna biru-hijau itu melihatku dengan penuh ketenangan. Disampingnya, berdiri laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, mungkin dia setinggi Len, dan memakai baret putih yang hampir sama dengan wanita disampingnya, serta memiliki warna mata hijau dan rambut yang senada.

"Mel-san! Kazamine-san!" ucapku dengan amat sangat terkejut.

"Yo, Muse, aku sudah dengar banyak darimu dari Meru!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepadaku, sementara tangan yang satunya…

"Su-Suu!" ucap Mel-san dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, ralat, wajah Mel-san sangatlah merah sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat mereka berdua. Satu, tangan Kazamine-san, ada di pundak Mel-san, dan kedua, Mel-san malu-malu dan dia berbicara! Oke, aku ulangi lagi, Mel-san berbicara dengan suara! Setelah beberapa lama aku hanya mendengar suara Mel-san di kepala, kini dia berbicara dengan benar. Kuakui, bahasa Mel-san sangatlah bagus. Dia tidak seperti orang yang tidak berbicara selama bertahun-tahun.

"Lama tidak bertemu Mel-sama. Apa anda akan bergabung dengan kami pada rekaman kali ini?" ucap Luka-san dengan sedikit membungkuk, seakan-akan tidak ada yang salah dalam keadaan didepan kami.

"Wah, benar juga. Kira-kira selama 2 minggu, ya? Dan untuk rekaman itu, iya. Aku dan Suu akan mengawasi kalian disini, dan aku jugalah yang akan menata rambut kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Mel-san sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kazamine-san dan.

Aku sendiri masih membatu di depan mereka. Sejak kapan Mel-san bisa berbicara, dan terlebih lagi, sejak kapan Kazamine-san bersama dengan Mel-san! Dan aku yakin, kebersamaan mereka sudah berbeda dengan saat aku melihat mereka berdua bersama di Shibuya.

"Muse?" tanya Kazamine-san sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kearahku yang masih membatu. Dia masih belum melepaskan Mel-san, bahkan memperdekat jarak dari tubuh mereka berdua dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Mel-san sepertinya menyerah untuk melepaskan diri, dan dia juga melihatku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Err, sejak kapan Mel-san bisa berbicara?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi dan karena itulah yang pertama kali lewat di pikiranku.

Wajah Mel-san spontan memerah. Dia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Kazamine-san, sebelum berkata di dalam sana, "Se-sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu…" jawabnya yang terdengar seperti gumaman, karena dia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Setelah itu, Kazamine-san melihat Mel-san sekilas, sebelum melihat kearahku dengan tatapan jahil. Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya saat suara mulai keluar dari dalam sana.

"Ah, maaf terlambat mengatakannya, sebentar lagi Meru akan jadi bagian…" belum selesai Kazamine-san menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mel-san menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"…?" aku terdiam dengan melihat kearah Mel-san dengan curiga sekaligus tidak mengerti. Kenapa Mel-san bisa berubah 360○ dalam dua minggu saja. Dan lagi, apa itu panggilan 'Suu' dan 'Meru' yang mereka ucapkan? Ada apa gerangan diantara mereka berdua?

"Ah, jangan pikirkan ucapan Suu ini. Omong-omong, Muse, kau akan bekerja sama dengan Mikuo-san dan beberapa staff dalam lainnya. Dan nanti sore kau punya waktu bebas, dan kau kuwajibkan untuk pergi melihat-lihat ke kota!" ucap Mel-san masih dengan menutup mulut Kazamine-san dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Kazamine-san yang mulai pucat. Aku yakin, dia akan kehabisan nafas dalam waktu dekat, jika Mel-san tidak melepaskannya sekarang juga. Tapi, aku memilih untuk diam saja, karena menunggu reaksi Mel-san yang sepertinya akan lucu.

"Me-meru… aku… tidak bisa… nafas…" ucap Kazamine-san dengan berusaha menyimpan udara di dalam dadanya.

Mel-san yang menyadarinya buru-buru melepas dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Sebelum Kazamine-san segera mengaitkan salah satu tangannya ke tangan Mel-san dan tangan satunya di pinggan Mel-san, sebelum menariknya menjauhi kami dan menuju sebuah koridor yang tak kuketahui. Mungkin mereka pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyaku pada Luka-san yang melambaikan tangan kepada mereka dengan senyum penuh arti. Sepertinya dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Mereka berdua berpacaran sekarang," jawab Luka-san dengan tetap tenang sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju lorong yang berbeda dengan dengan lorong yang dimasuki mereka berdua.

Aku hanya melongo mendengar jawaban Luka-san, sebelum melihat sekilas ke arah mereka menghilang dan berjalan mengikuti Luka-san untuk mendapat kamarku, saat aku melihat sesuatu melayang di lorong yang dimasuki Mel-san dan Kazamine-san.

Aku memutuskan bahwa itu bukanlah apa-apa, dan segera berjalan mengikuti Luka-san yang sudah meninggalkanku lumayan jauh.

Setelah itu, aku memakai penyamaranku sebagai Rui, dan (diusir) pergi untuk menuju ke kota. Atau mungkin berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan sekitar. Singkatnya, Mel-san dan Luka-san ingin aku pergi meninggalkan hotel dengan tujuan yang tidak kuketahui.

Memang ada apa ya?

Aku berjalan melihat-lihat kota yang cukup sepi. Setidaknya masih lebih sepi dibanding dengan kota Tokyo. Hah, namanya saja kami pergi jauh dari perkotaan, tentu saja tempat ini lebih sepi dibanding dengan tempat itu.

Banyak orang yang melihat kearahku dengan sedikit aneh. Aku sendiri kurang tahu apa maksud dari pandangan mereka itu. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah terlihat di sekitar sini sebelumnya, jadi mereka merasa heran dengan keberadaan orang baru di sini.

Saat aku menikmati kerindangan kota, aku berbelok ke sebuah belokan, sebelum menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu.

*Bruk!* Spontan aku menutup mata untuk menahan sakit, saat aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku menggantung di udara. Aku kemudian mendengar suara siapapun itu yang kutabrak.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucapnya.

Aneh, kenapa aku sepertinya mengenali pemilik suara ini, ya?

"A-aku juga minta maaf!" ucapku sambil buru-buru membuka mataku, dan terbelalak melihat orang yang kini ada di depanku.

"Ka-kau kan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Baiklah. Aku mendeklarasikan bahwa ini merupakan hari yang paling tak bisa kutebak selama musim panas. Ingin tahu mengapa?<p>

Baiklah, ini merupakan hal yang pertama…

Saat aku berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, karena aku ditendang keluar dari hotel oleh managerku yang baru. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kamui Gakupo. Aku merasa terancam berada dekat-dekat dengan manajer baruku itu, secara jenis kelamin.

Kembali ke ceritaku tadi. Saat aku berbelok pada sebuah tikungan. Aku menabrak seseorang yang mungkin paling tidak ingin kutemui, atau mungkin yang paling ingin kutemui. Siapa? Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya…

Aku, Kagamine Len, menabrak gadis dengan rambut merah dan bando hitam dibelakang kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya yang sekarang memanjang hingga sedikit dibawah pundak, melayang bebas di udara saat aku tidak sengaja menangkapnya saat kami bertabrakan.

Masih belum mengerti? Aku bertabrakan dengan Kagaene Rui, Ru-chan.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucapku dengan berusaha untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sepertinya hal itu sudah mustahil dilakukan. Dan lagi, aku tidak sengaja berkata 'aku' dibanding 'saya'.

Tapi, melihat posisi kami sekarang ini, mungkin aku harus memikirkan banyak cara untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang entah kenapa jadi memanas melihat wajahnya.

"A-aku juga minta maaf!" ucap Ru-chan sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu, dia terbelalak melihat wajahku. Semoga saja dia tidak marah-marah…

"Ka-kau kan…" ucap Ru-chan dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Kini aku sedang dalam penyamaranku sebagai Kagene Rei. Jadi, pantas saja kalau Ru-chan tidak menyadariku sebagai Len. Tapi, aku masih merasa tidak enak dengan mematahkan pensil mekanik berharga miliknya.

"Ha-hai, Ru-chan…" ucapku dengan sedikit gugup. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, karena aku merasa sedikit gugup.

Ru-chan melirik ke arah lain, sebelum berkata, "Hai juga, Rei-kun…" balasnya sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya dan melihat ke arah tanah. Dengan begini, sah lah udara disekitar kami yang terasa sangat tidak enak. Eh, tapi, kenapa Ru-chan bisa ada disini?

"Ru-ru-chan…" panggilku pada Ru-chan yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"I-iya?" jawabnya dengan sedikit heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Merasa sedikit heran dengan aku yang berbicara dengannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku dengan berusaha untuk melihat ke arahnya. Dan tepat saat itu, kami saling pandang, dan entah kenapa saat itu pandanganku tertangkap oleh mata keemasan milik Ru-chan yang terlihat sangat indah itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya matanya semakin berkilauan sejak terakhir kami bertemu. Singkat kata, Ru-chan menjadi semakin cantik, dan makin mirip seperti Rin.

Setelah beberapa saat saling pandang satu sama lain. Ru-chan akhirnya mengedipkan matanya dan membuat lamunanku buyar. Kemudian dia berkata, "Ah, Mel-san mengundangku kemari. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Ru-chan sambil melempar pertanyaan itu kembali kepadaku.

"I-itu sih…" Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa disini. Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Label musik kami berniat untuk membuat lagu dengan gabungan kelompok penyanyi. Dengan kelompok penyanyi, itu aku mengatakan 'Greens' dan Muse, serta aku.

Tapi, jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa Ru-chan membenciku lebih dari ini. Sehingga aku berkata, "Err, Mikuo mengajakku kemari untuk menemaninya rekaman. Kau sudah dengar tentang rekaman dari D.S. Music itu bukan?" jawabku asal bicara saja.

"I-iya, tentu saja…" ucap Ru-chan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan sekali lagi, keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku dan Ru-chan tidak saling berbicara dan hanya berdiri di jalanan tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan.

Ini tidak baik! Ayo Rei berpikir… berpikir… bagaimana cara membuat Ru-chan tersenyum lagi!

"Err, Ru-chan…" panggilku pada Ru-chan. Sebenarnya aku asal saja memanggilnya.

"I-iya?" jawab Ru-chan dengan menaikkan wajahnya sedikit. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang terlihat berkilauan itu lebih lama. Sehingga aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah ke kuil di dekat sini? Kudengar kuil itu bagus…" ucapku asal saja. Sebenarnya aku belum menginjakkan kakiku kesana, namun Mikuo yang memang benar bersamaku tadi sempat menunjukkan arahannya kepadaku.

Aku saja sampai heran, bagaimana mungkin Mikuo mengetahui tentang keberadaan kuil itu? Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa dia mengatakannya padaku?

"Be-belum, memang itu kuil apa?" jawab Ru-chan sambil menanyakan tentang kuil itu lebih men-detail. Sepertinya dia tertarik tentang kuil itu… dasar anak cewek…

"Aku sendiri belum terlalu tahu. Tapi, aku dengar-dengar tempat itu memiliki ramalan yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana berdua?" jawabku sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Ru-chan, mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama.

"Te-tentu saja!" ucap Ru-chan dengan bersemangat sambil mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya cukup erat. Hangat tubuh Ru-chan seakan-akan tersalurkan padaku. Membuat dadaku menjadi berdebar tidak menentu.

Setelah itu, aku balas menggandengnya dan menunjukkan jalan menuju ke kuil.

* * *

><p>Tanpa disadari siapapun. Tiga pasang mata penuh rasa jahil, memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tertawa cekikikan. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan semua ini, dan sedang menguntit mereka berdua. Bisa dilihat wajah yang tidak cukup lazim di balik bangunan dengan sehelai rambut berwarna Amethyst.<p>

Di tempat lain yang tidak ada yang tahu. Sepasang mata mengawasi keakraban Rui dan Rei yang menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan saat mereka bertengkar dua minggu yang lalu. Tentu saja dia merasa sangat cemburu akan keberadaan Rui di sisi Rei.

Tangannya memegang teropong dan dia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari mereka berdua dengan sangat teliti. Tidak membiarkan mereka pergi sedetik pun dari pandangannya.

"Anak itu… menyebalkan… Aku benci dengannya..."

* * *

><p>Rina: Akhirnya selesai! *banzai*<p>

Rin: Lama bener nulisnya…

Len: Kenapa baru BA saja yang update? Bagaimana dengan PDH? Kau berniat membuangnya ya?

Rina: Err, untuk itu, ini aku saja nulis malem-malem. Lalu Len, kau tidak tahu apa yang kulalui untuk menulis setengahnya saja. Apa kau ingin aku cepat mati kehabisan darah?

Rin: Memang apa sih isinya?

Rina: RAHASIA!

Len: Baiklah, fine! Yang jelas sekarang. Readers yang terhormat, mohon meninggalkan review dan kripik dan saran dan mungkin flame yang masih nyambung. Kalo flame gak nyambung, itu nama na menjelek-jelekkan doang…

Rin: Terserah apa kata Len. Tapi, mohon review na…

Rina: Sama kayak Rin. Tapi, jangan tanya apa aku akan update lumayan cepat, karena itu tidak mungkin. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis di chapter selanjutnya. Haha, jadi maaf ya~ Namun tetap mohon review


	15. Chapter 15 : Secret Shrine

Rina: Yosh, aku kembali lagi dengan chapter selanjutnya! \(^v^)/

Len: Semangat bener BakAuthor ini… padahal cerita ndak da yg nyambung begitu.

Rin: Lihat tuh, PR dan Tugas sekolahmu menumpuk disana! *nunjuk gundukan buku di pojokan*

Rina: Semua na itu harus dihadapi dengan semangat! PR dan Tugas bisa kuselesaikan nanti~

Len: Jiah, baiklah Rinny, ayo kita baca Disclaimer na…

Rin: Oke, Len~ Ikuyou!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Dunia bakalan kiamat jika Rina punya Vocaloid. Yang dia punya hanyalah Mel dan fic ini. Don't like, don't read.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rina: Yah, meski bahasa na kurang menyenangkan, selamat membaca! Kupersembahkan, <em>Chapter 15<em> – _Secret Shrine_ –

Rin: Oke, seperti katanya, selamat membaca dan… … *narik lengan Len*

Len: … Jangan lupa tinggalkan review! *peluk pundak Rin*

Rin: L-len… *blushing*

Len: Apa Rinny?~ *senyum*

Rina: Baiklah, lupakan mereka berdua. Selamat membaca dan maaf kalo update na kelamaan, udah begitu pendek banget lagi!

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kini, aku dan Ru-chan sedang menyusuri jalan yang menuju ke sebuah kuil yang tadi ditunjukkan Mikuo. Meski kami hanya berjalan dalam diam, aku tidak bisa memungkiri debaran jantungku saat aku dan Ru-chan bergandengan tangan. Tangannya yang halus dan sangat lembut itu, terasa sangat menenangkan.<p>

Lho, kenapa aku malah sibuk memikirkan tentang Ru-chan, ya? Tapi, tak apalah, lagipula yang ada disini sekarang adalah Ru-chan dan aku. Kami berdua saja disini, dan semoga tidak ada yang mengganggu. Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin minta maaf…

"Ru-chan aku…"

"Rei-kun aku…"

"…"

Kami berdua spontan terdiam, saat kami tidak sengaja berbicara dengan saat yang sama. Benar-benar sama dan sangat pas. Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah Ru-chan, dan entah mengapa aku jadi memperhatikan matanya lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa Ru-chan menyadarinya atau tidak. Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu dibanding denganku.

"Err, Rei-kun… duluan?" ucap Ru-chan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, lebih baik Ru-chan dulu saja…" tanggapku sambil memalingkan pandanganku. Ru-chan memang selalu terlihat lebih dimataku. Dia juga terlihat sangat mirip dengan Rin. Tapi, apa mungkin aku bisa memilih Ru-chan dibandingkan dengan Rin? AHHH, Aku tidak tahu!

"Bukankah… Rei-kun… ermm…" ucap Ru-chan dengan memainkan salah satu kakinya di tanah, seakan-akan membuat lingkaran. Aku bisa melihat rona merah yang samar-samar di wajahnya yang cantik dan imut itu.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Memang ada apa denganku, sehingga Ru-chan ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Atau mungkin, dia ingin menanyaiku tentang Mia? Memikirkan tentang anak itu hanya membuatku sakit kepala saja. Aku bersyukur bahwa selama Musim Panas aku tidak akan menemuinya.

"Sebenarnya… bagaimana… pendapatmu tentang… Nakajima… Mia-san?" lanjut Ru-chan dengan menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat ke tanah.

Bingo! Andai saja aku bisa mengatakan dengan keras bahwa aku amat sangat membenci anak itu! Tapi, aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang pendapat Ru-chan tentang anak itu. Jadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Ru-chan.

"Apa dia… penting untukmu?" tanya Ru-chan dengan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh?" aku tentu saja heran dengan pertanyaannya.

Apa mungkin… Ru-chan menyukaiku? Entah kenapa itu membuat hatiku jadi senang. Apa mungkin aku… jatuh cinta pada Ru-chan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Apa mungkin aku menyukai Ru-chan… lebih dari perasaanku pada Rin?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ru-chan…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ga-ga-ga-gawat… apa yang tadi kukatakan? Aku mengatakannya seakan-akan aku menyukai Rei. Aku hanya mencintai Len, dan hanya Len. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Rei! Ta-tapi…<p>

… Apa tanpa kusadari, aku jadi jatuh cinta pada Rei? AAAAAA! Tidak, tidak, tidaaaaak! Tenanglah Rin, itu tidak mungkin terjadi sama sekali. Ayolah Rin, berpikirlah positif!

"R-rei-kun bisa melupakan perkataanku tadi!" ucapku cepat-cepat. Entah kenapa, wajahku menjadi terasa panas. Aneh, padahal seharusnya kami sedang bertengkar sekarang.

Wajah Rei menjadi sedikit memerah, lalu dia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Setelah itu, dia melihat kearah lain dan berkata, "Aku… tidak menyukai anak itu. Bu-bukannya aku membencinya, tapi dia itu… Argh! Yang jelas aku hanya tidak suka padanya…" jawab Rei yang kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan dengan sedikit menarikku.

Wajahku menjadi bersemu merah saat aku mendengarnya. Jadi Rei tidak menyukai anak itu. Entah mengapa aku senang mendengarnya…

Oke, Rin. Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau adalah gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta pada orang yang disukainya. Begitulah kata orang didalam pikiranku.

Buru-buru aku menghapuskan perkataannya dan hanya melangkah dalam diam bersama Rei. Aku melihat kearahnya yang berjalan di depanku. Saat itu aku menyadari punggung Rei yang jadi lebar. Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti lelaki begitu ya?

Saat aku masih sibuk dengan lamunanku, Rei menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sebelum melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aku memandangnya dengan heran, karena tidak tahu apa yang dia cari. Namun, setelah beberapa saat lamanya, dia seperti menemukan sesuatu.

"Disini, Ru-chan!" ucap Rei dengan bersemangat sambil berjalan menuju ke semak belukar yang berada di bagian kiri jalanan. Dia seperti orang yang mencari-cari sesuatu dengan sikap seperti itu. Apa mungkin kuilnya ada disitu?

"Hah?" ucapku dengan tidak mengerti. Memang bisa ada sebuah kuil di semak belukar seperti itu? Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang akan menyembunyikan sebuah kuil dibalik semak belukar.

Rei hanya tersenyum simpul, sebelum menyibakkan semak belukar yang menghalangi dan menunjukkan sebuah jalan setapak yang berlantaikan tanah di belakangnya. Tentu saja aku takjub dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Rei bisa menemukan jalan ke sebuah kuil di belakang semak-semak seperti itu? (Ano Rin, yang menemukan itu Mikuo, bukan Len/Rei)

Rei menaikkan tanganku yang sekarang berada di genggamannya, seperti seorang putri. Sebelum dia mempersilahkanku memasuki jalan itu, sambil membungkukkan badannya seperti seorang _Butler_.

"Silahkan berjalan terlebih dahulu Rui-sama," ucapnya sambil berperilaku seperti seorang _Butler_ profesional itu.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memanas saat aku menerima perkataannya itu dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku merasa bahwa dia memperlakukanku bagai seorang putri kerajaan. Dan, kenapa harus Rei yang harus bersikap seperti seorang _gentleman_ disini. Mentang-mentang dia mendapatkan nilai Akting paling tinggi sekelas… setelah Rui pergi tentunya.

Dengan cepat-cepat aku menjawab, "A-arigatou…" ucapku sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meski aku tahu bahwa aku gagal 100% dalam hal itu. Berakting memang bukan keahlianku yang paling utama, meski aku memang bisa melakukannya.

Rei hanya tersenyum, sebelum menggandengku lagi melewati jalan setapak, yang kuakui, seram. Pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar kami, seakan-akan menjadi semakin tebal dan tebal setiap kali kami melangkah. Namun, kami masih belum menemukan kuil yang disebutkan Rei.

Apa mungkin… kami tersesat?

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, Luka-san, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada wanita disebelahku yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan tergerai hingga ke pinggang. Aku mengatakan itu, karena Len salah mengambil jalan. Apa tadi dia tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku?<p>

Saat aku melirik ke arah Luka-san yang ada disebelahku, yang menyapaku bukanlah Luka-san tetapi… sebuah senjata berwarna hitam dengan pelatuk dan sesuatu di bagian depannya. Untuk mempermudah dalam penjelasannya, itu adalah pistol.

Luka-san mengisi pistol itu bagaikan seorang agen rahasia atau seorang _bodyguard_ profesional. Lalu, dia berdiri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami. Dan satu orang tambahan yang ada di sebelah Luka-san juga berdiri sambil mengeluarkan pedang-yang-tak-kuketahui-sejak-kapan-dia-membawanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu dan diikat kebelakang, yang juga membuatnya terlihat seperti banci kaleng (Rina: *dibunuh*) dan kalian ketahui bernama Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo, manajer baru dari Len. Tapi yang penting…

…kenapa mereka membawa pistol dan pedang?

"L-luka-san… Ga-gakupo-san…?" ucapku dengan tidak paham sekaligus ketakutan.

Gakupo-san berpaling kearahku sebelum melemparkan sebilah pisau kecil. Aku reflek menangkapnya, karena aku tidak akan ingin jari-jariku teriris. Aku melihat pisau dan Gakupo-san berkali-kali. Jujur aku tidak paham.

"Mereka berdua salah jalan, dan mereka pergi ke kuil yang salah. Dan sayangnya… kuil ini tidak memiliki kabar yang terlalu baik untuk orang-orang…" jelas Gakupo-san singkat, padat, tapi kurang jelas di telingaku.

"Berbicaralah dengan bahasa manusia yang lebih mudah dimengerti," ucapku sambil menyimpan pisau itu di tempat yang mudah kugapai dengan cepat. Mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya nanti.

Luka-san menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berkata dengan wajah yang sangat _dark_, sehingga membuatku merinding. Tak lama kemudian Luka-san berkata, "Singkatnya, mereka berdua dalam bahaya…" ucap Luka-san yang segera berjalan bersama dengan Gakupo ke arah dimana Len dan Rin pergi.

Aku langsung berdiri mendengarnya, dan segera mengejar Luka-san dan Gakupo-san yang berjalan cepat mendahuluiku. Aku menangkap pundak mereka dan memaksa mereka berbalik dan melihat ke arahku.

"Jelaskan dengan lebih rinci padaku tentang kuil ini… dan tentang kalian sendiri," ucapku dengan nada memaksa pada mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain, sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan segera menjawab, "Baiklah, baiklah, kami mengerti… Mikuo…" ucap mereka dengan sedikit malas.

* * *

><p>Rina: Err, apa ini? Kenap libur menulis ini lama, dan yang keluar malah ini?<p>

Rin: Lebih baik, kau memikirkan apa yang akan kau tulis lebih lama…

Rina: Masalahnya aku tidak memikirkan plot dari Arc ini… kecuali beberapa kepala hijau yang muncul…

Len: Kepala hijau? Siapa?

Rina: Seseorang yang mungkin belum dan sudah dikenal… =w=

Rin: Itu bukan jawaban…

Rina: Biarin! Yang jelas Rin dan Len! Ucapkan apa yang harus kalian ucapkan!

Len: Oke, oke, readers, jangan lupa untuk review, karena BakAuthor ini seperti na akan melenceng dari Genre… lagi.

Rin: Sama kayak Len, tapi yang jelas review!

Rina: Readers, tombol review dibawah ini bisa dipukuli dan dimakan sampai habis! Jadi, jangan lupa untuk review, dan mungkin memberi kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun… sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!~


	16. Chapter 16 : Secret Path of Darkness

Rina: Err, aku tidak pingin ngomong banyak karena aku lagi agak bimbang ma cerita nie…

Rin: Maksudmu? Ja-jangan-jangan kau berniat untuk membuat cerita ini _discontinued_! O.O

Rina: Bukan itu! Aku cuman berniat meng-hiatuskan cerita ini selama beberapa saat.

Len: Tidak bisa itu!

Rina: T T hiks, tapi sekolahku sibuk banget! (dan ide lagi kosong)

Rin: Yang jelas itu tidak bisa! *ngotot*

Rina: Hweeee! *nangis terus kabur*

Len: Rinny, bukankah itu agak terlalu berlebihan?

Rin: Ta-tapi Lenny… *pasang puppy eyes*

Len: Glek! Ba-baiklah, kita bacakan disclaimer na dulu saja deh! *bingung*

**Disclaimer: Baca Disclaimer di chapter sebelumnya**

Rin: Lennnnnnnnnn~ *wajah cute sambil tarik2 lengan Len*

Len: Oke, oke, baiklah, reader sekalian, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Yes, aku bisa dapet POV sendiri! Terimakasih banyak buat author cerita nie! Nah, sekarang darimana aku harus memulai berbicara? Hmm, baiklah, aku ingat sekarang! Aku, Gakkun, dan Mikuo membuntuti Len dan Rin yang sedang bersama-sama.<p>

Itu ide dari Mikuo, karena kudengar dari dia dan Rin, Rin sedang bertengkar dengan anak bernama Kagene Rei alias Len. Dan Len yang memiliki sedikit kesulitan dalam mengatakan maaf pada Rin perlu sedikit bantuan dari kami. Meski dia sendiri tidak meminta, kami pun berbaik hati membantunya, dan Mikuo yang sikapnya makin-lama-makin-mirip-Akane, merencanakan semuanya, sementara kami hanya menonton.

Tapi, karena Len yang tulalit atau apalah, mereka salah mengambil jalan dan memasuki jalan yang menuju ke sebuah kuil yang memuja 'Kami' dengan _Aramitama_ yang cukup besar dan penjaga kuil disana menganut aliran shinto hitam, sehingga mereka melakukan ritual dengan mengorbankan orang-orang. Seperti itulah cerita yang kudengar dari beberapa orang lokal disini.

Gakkun mendengar versi yang cukup berbeda, dari dia kudengar bahwa kuil itu dihuni oleh arwah penasaran yang menyesatkan pengelana di dalam hutan sebelum membunuhnya. Yang jelas, versi manapun, mereka sedang ada dalam bahaya.

Dan sebagai manajer yang baik, aku akan pergi menolong Rin (dan Len sebagai tambahan). Saat itu, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau muda, dan memakai segala macam alat penyamaran, memasuki jalan yang sama dan menghilang. Satu kata untuk menjelaskan penampilannya, mencurigakan.

Tapi, aku mengenal gadis itu. Dia memang terlihat seperti Nakajima Gumi, atau dia memang Nakajima Gumi? Kuanggap dia Nakajima Gumi, karena dia memang ada di tempat yang sama dengan kami, karena kami sedang mengadakan rekaman bersama, lebih tepatnya, Ted-san akan meluncurkan sebuah album yang memiliki semua penyanyi D.S. Music disana (Rin tidak tahu hal ini). Jadi, Gumi dan Miku pasti ada disekitar sini.

"Gakupo-san, itu tadi Gumi kan?" tanya Mikuo pada Gakupo yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pilar yang cukup besar, sedangkan Mikuo ada diseberangnya, aku sendiri disamping Gakkun.

Gakkun bergerak sedikit, dan entah dia sengja atau tidak, menyenggol ahemdadakuahem sedikit. Sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendesah. Err, apa aku belum bilang bahwa aku dan Gakkun bertunangan?

"Sepertinya begitu…" ucap Gakkun sambil melempar _smirk_ licik kearahku. Sepertinya dia mendengarku dan melakukannya lagi, kali ini dengan sengaja.

Mikuo sepertinya tidak melihatku yang berwajah semerah tomat gara-gara kelakuan nakal Gakkun tadi. Lalu, dia nyaris berteriak saat dia melihat sesuatu. Gakkun yang mendengar segera menoleh, dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Fyuh, aku merasa bersyukur, karena jika Gakkun sudah begitu, dia tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat sebelum membuatku berteriak.

Aku juga menoleh, dan sekilas melihat sepasang twintail berwarna hijau teal yang menghilang dari balik semak-semak. Hanya satu orang yang cukup normal untuk menggunakan gaya rambut kekanakan itu, Hatsune Miku.

Aku juga menyadari bahwa dia mengetahui identitas asli Rin sebagai Rui. Tapi aku belum tahu apa dia tahu bahwa Muse adalah Rin. Kenapa? Karena dia _baka_ seperti orang yang diam-diam disukainya, meski aku tahu bahwa dia belum mengakui tentang itu, sama seperti seseorang.

Tapi, apa mungkin Miku membuntuti Gumi untuk membantunya? Atau dia membantu Rin untuk berbaikan dengan Len? Yah, aku lebih memilih yang terakhir, karena jika Miku membantu Gumi pasti dia berjalan bersama dengan Gumi tadi.

"Ayo kita pergi juga…" ajak Gakkun yang memasang wajah serius. Jujur, aku sedikit tidak percaya saat pertama kali aku melihat wajah Gakkun yang serius seperti itu, yaitu waktu dia menembakku. Dia memang selalu terlihat bercanda, dan sulit sekali membedakan antara dia bercanda atau serius.

Baiklah, lupakan tentang itu terlebih dahulu. Kami keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami, saat kami dikagetkan oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Kalian bertiga akan pergi kemana?" tanya suara itu yang terdengar seperti suara laki-laki.

Dengan segera kami berbalik, dan melihat 2 calon bos kami berdiri disana sambil dengan mesranya bergandengan tangan. Baiklah petunjuk, mereka berdua sama-sama pendek dan juga hijau, lalu mereka sama-sama memakai topi berwarna putih.

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya bersama dengan Rin serta Len?" ucap suara yang lain, lebih terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita.

Aku, Gakupo, dan Mikuo hanya bisa diam ditempat. Kami sama sekali tidak memberitahu atasan kami tentang rencana ini. Dan mereka hanya harus berjalan-jalan disini untuk mempergoki kami. Yang membuatku takut, adalah mereka berdua sama-sama seram, apalagi yang wanita.

"Eh, itu…" Mikuo berusaha beralasan. Aku melihat kearahnya yang sudah membiru. Sepertinya dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari wanita itu, yang merupakan calon dari kakak iparnya sendiri, jika Rui menerimanya.

"Suu, sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan!" ucap wanita dengan menunjuk kami menggunakan papan yang dulunya dia gunakan sebagai alat komunikasi.

"Tanpa kau katakan pun, mereka sudah terlihat mencurigakan dengan mengendap-endap, membawa pistol, pedang, dan juga pisau di tangan mereka, Meru…" ucap yang laki-laki dengan _sweatdrop_.

…sepertinya kami lupa menyembunyikan apa yang kami bawa. Dan dugaan kalian tepat, mereka adalah Kazamine Retsu dan juga Akane Mel. Mel-san sendiri nama aslinya adalah Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd, putri tunggal dari pendiri D.S. Music.

"Geez, biar kutebak kalian akan memastikan rumor di kuil itu, ya!" ucap Mel-san sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Retsu-san, dan melipat kedua-duanya di depan dada. Jelas-jelas dia merasa sebal.

"Ah, eh, itu…" aku berusaha untuk mencari-cari alasan. Mel-san itu sangat sulit untuk dibohongi, matanya tajam seperti mata elang. Apalagi jika marah, dia sudah mirip beruang yang diganggu saat sedang hibernasi.

"Tenanglah Meru. Lagipula kita juga kemari untuk memastikannya juga bukan?" ucap Retsu-san berusaha untuk menyelamatkan kami dari maut dan juga menenangkan amarah Mel-san.

"Eh, Mel-san juga?" ucap Gakkun dengan sedikit tidak percaya, buru-buru aku menginjak kakinya dengan sangat keras. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar sesuatu retak dari bawah kakiku, sementara Gakkun menahan teriakannya.

Mel-san melihat kami, sepertinya dia sudah tidak terlalu marah, karena dia kemudian berkata dengan nada yang masih terdengar sinis, meski ada petunjuk bahwa dia merasa khawatir, "Aku merasakan ada beberapa orang kita yang memasuki jalan menuju kuil itu, dan aku merasakan seseorang yang kukenal ada disana," jelas Mel-san.

"Jadi, kami berdua berniat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan juga memastikan kebenaran rumor tentang tempat itu. Yah, itulah alasanku dan Meru untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Jangan bilang kalian membuntuti seseorang…" ucap Retsu-san yang melihat kami dengan pandangan yang sedikit dingin.

Tepat sasaran. Kami jadi bingung mau berkata apa untuk menjawab perkataan Retsu-san. Jadi, terdapat suasana hening disekitar kami, dan Mel-san hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga. Ayo kita menjemput Rin, Len, Miku dan Gumi," ucap Mel-san sebelum memasuki jalan yang sudah dibukakan Retsu-san dan mereka berjalan bersama dengan tenang.

Aku, Gakkun, dan Mikuo hening sejenak, sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama. Darimana Mel-san mengetahui bahwa mereka berempatlah yang menghilang?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rei-kun, apa ini jalan yang benar? Kita sudah berjalan cukup lama disini…" tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir. Di sekeliling kami hanyalah pepohonan yang sangat lebat dan juga gelap.<p>

"Aku ingat seharusnya melalui jalan ini…" ucap Rei-kun sambil tetap menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan di jalan setapak disini.

"A-aku tahu itu tapi…" ucapku dengan sedikit ketakutan saat memperhatikan sekeliling.

Pepohonan disekitar kami terlihat sangat lebat, tidak ada cahaya terang yang melewati tempat ini. Yang ada hanyalah sedikit penerangan dari matahari yang bisa menerobos lebatnya dedaunan disini. Selain itu, petunjuk jalan kami hanyalah jalan setapak yang terus dan terus memanjang hingga aku tidak tahu sepanjang apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" ajak Rei-kun yang menghentikan langkahnya. Aku bisa melihat peluh yang mengalir di dahinya, membuat aliran keringat kecil disana. Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah berjalan cukup lama.

"I-iya…" balasku. Aku berusaha untuk merasa bahwa Rei-kun yang bersimbah peluh itu sangatlah keren. Aku ingat bahwa aku juga merasa bahwa Len yang berkeringat juga sangatlah keren. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang berjuang dengan sangat keras dalam setiap hal.

Rei-kun kemudian mengajakku duduk di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, yang lebih besar dari pohon-pohon lainnya. Bahkan pohon itu dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon lain yang tak kalah besar dan lebat. Tapi, pohon ini memang terasa berbeda. Sepertinya pohon ini sudah berumur ratusan tahun.

Aku dan Rei-kun duduk dalam diam. Aku mendengarkan nafas Rei-kun yang tidak terlalu teratur yang bercampur dengan suara dedaunan yang bergemerisik dihembuskan angin. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara nyanyian disampingku.

_Shizukana, shizukana mori no okute_

Tanpa sadar aku melanjutkan lirik dari lagu itu sambil menutup mataku, menikmati saat-saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu ini adalah lagu baruku yang akan kunyanyikan dengan orang lain yang belum kukenal.

_Kasukani, kirameku, kubita kagami ni_

Lalu aku mendengar kelanjutan dari lagu ini tak lama kemudian.

_Chiisaku, chiisaku, kureta bokura wa…_

Saat aku menyadarinya, kami terus bernyanyi dan bernyanyi bersama. Suaranya terdengar seperti merindukan seseorang. Dan entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat merindukan pemilik suara ini. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk menyembunyikan suaraku sebagai Rin lagi. Aku hanya ingin bernyanyi dan bernyanyi sehingga dia mendengarku.

_Itsumono itsumono oto no nakani_

_Kikoeta kigashita kimi no utakoe_

_Itsuka wa itsuka wa yume mita kotto_

_Kagami ni hibika saitteimashita_

Dan dengan begitu aku menutup mulutku, dan membuka kelopak mataku sedikit. Aku menyadari bahwa suara dari pendampingku tadi adalah suara Rei-kun. Aku selalu tahu bahwa Rei-kun memiliki suara yang sangatlah indah. Aku bisa merasakan sisa kehangatan dari tangannya di telapak tanganku. Karena dia duduk disampingku, aku yakin bahwa dia pasti tangannya ada disana. Entah mengapa, aku jadi ingin merasakan genggaman tangannya yang hangat itu kembali.

"Rei-kun, kau disana?" panggilku masih belum berniat untuk melihat kearah Rei-kun sementara tanganku masih mencari-cari tangan miliknya.

Hening, itulah yang kudapatkan…

"Rei…-kun?" panggilku lagi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Tanganku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang disebelahku.

Hening… …

"Rei-kun, ini tidak lucu!" teriakku dengan sangat ketakutan. Aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahiku.

Hening kembali…

Hei, aku tidak memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan bukan? Beritahu aku bahwa aku tidak memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan. Kumohon… jadikan ini candaan dari Rei-kun saja…

Aku menelan ludah, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk melihat kesamping, tempat dimana Rei-kun seharusnya berada. Dan yang kudengar selanjutnya adalah suara teriakanku sendiri…

…Rei-kun tidak ada…

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Geez, kemana mereka berdua menghilang? Yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka berdua lolos dari diriku! Len adalah milikku dan selamanya akan jadi milikku!<p>

Aku terus dan terus berjalan, hingga aku menyadari sesuatu menutup di belakangku. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan suara itu, karena memang tidak ada apapun di belakang itu, aku mempercepat langkahku untuk mengejar mereka berdua. Aku pasti akan menemukan Len lebih cepat jika aku bergerak dengan lebih cepat sekarang!

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gumi-chan kemana ya?" pikirku sambil berjalan dijalan setapak yang menakutkan bagiku. Tempat ini sangat gelap, dan aku ingin berteriak keras-keras karena ketakutan. Aku sangat membenci tempat gelap!<p>

Tapi, karena Gumi tadi lewat sini, pasti dia ada dijalan yang sama. Aku hanya perlu memanggilnya dan menelusuri jalan ini. Ayo, berjuanglah diriku!

"Gumi-chan!" aku mulai berteriak-teriak untuk memanggil Gumi-chan lagi, saat aku merasakan angin yang dingin di punggungku, seakan-akan sesuatu tertutup.

Tapi, itu pasti hanya imajinasiku saja… bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aneh, padahal aku yakin ada disekitar sini…" pikirku sambil melihat peta yang tergambar dengan cukup rapi di tanganku.<p>

Aku berjalan pada jalanan yang cukup gelap, pertanda bahwa aku berada pada jalan yang benar. Bahkan aku membawa benda itu untuk menandakan bahwa aku memang benar.

Tas ransel yang kubawa berguncang sedikit saat aku berjalan di jalan setapak menuju tempat itu. Pohon-pohon disekitarku juga menjadi semakin lebat semakin lama aku memasuki jalanan itu. Udara disekitarku juga mulai berubah saat aku berjalan makin dalam.

Aku bisa mendengarkan suara nyanyian yang sangat indah dari bagian dalam sana… suara nyanyian? Siapa yang bernyanyi? Dan lagu ini terisi dengan emosi yang sangat kental. Apa mungkin penghuni tempat ini yang menyanyikannya?

Dengan terburu-buru aku mengandalkan pendengaranku untuk menuntunku menuju ke pemilik suara. Suaranya terdengar cukup familier bagiku, tapi liriknya tidak. Aku berlari dan terus berlari hingga aku sampai di jalan membundar yang terdapat pohon besar disana, tepat saat lagu itu berhenti.

Aku melihat seseorang yang duduk dengan santai dibawah pohon. Aku belum melihat dengan jelas siapa dia, tapi aku yakin bahwa dia adalah manusia. Berarti dia bukanlah yang kucari, dia hanya tersesat dan karena itulah dia bernyanyi. Mungkin berharap seseorang mendengarnya…

Dia melihatku saat dia membuka matanya, lalu menyebutkan namaku, "Gumiya…?" ucapnya dengan heran.

Aku bersumpah aku tidak menyangka bahwa yang kini ada didepanku itu adalah dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>5 orang dengan mayoritas anggotanya memiliki warna rambut hijau, berjalan bersama menelusuri jalan setapak yang terasa angker bagi siapapun yang melewatinya. Ditambah lagi dengan pepohonan yang mengelilingi tempat itu, membuat suasana angker disana semakin terasa angker. Dasar, seangker apa sih, tempat itu mau? (Rin: Lho, bukan na kau yg bikin nie angker ya… Rina: Sori, lupa)<p>

"Kemana sih mereka berempat?" gerutu wanita dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau di kanan dan biru di kiri.

"Meru, jangan marah-marah begitu dong!" tegur seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hijau pula, yang memeluk wanita tadi dari belakang.

"Tapi, Suu!" bantahnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak marah-marah.

"Mel-san, sebenarnya kau itu ESP atau apa sih? Kau sudah bisa telepati, lalu kau yang mengajari Luka cara menggunakan pistol, dan bahkan ahli dalam piano!" ucap laki-laki dengan rambut hijau lainnya, yang lebih tinggi dari laki-laki sebelumnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Mel tadi hanya melihat keatas sejenak, sepertinya berpikir, sebelum menjawab, "Faktor Genetik. Itu saja Mikuo…" jawabnya dengan enteng.

"Genetik super human maksudmu?" ucap laki-laki dengan rambut ungu yang diikat keatas. Namun, dengan cepat dia mendapatkan oleh-oleh pukulan di kepala dari wanita dengan rambut pink disampingnya.

"Hei, kau menghina orang tuaku ya? Yah, keluarga ibuku memang selalu terdiri dari orang-orang ESP sih…" jawab Mel sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Suu tadi.

"Lalu, keluarga ayahmu?" tanya wanita yang memiliki rambut pink.

Mel membutuhkan waktu sebentar, sepertinya mengingat-ingat, sebelum berkata, "Kalau keluarga Ayahku memiliki kuil ajaran Shinto. Jadi aku diajari tentang hal-hal seperti ini olehnya…" jawab Mel yang masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri meskipun hasilnya nihil.

"Seraph-san dan Devin-san pasti orang yang baik ya…" ucap Suu yang dengan pelan menurunkan tangannya ke pinggang Mel, membuat Mel sedikit menahan nafas.

"I-iya… omong-omong kita sudah sampai!" tanggap Mel cepat-cepat.

Mereka semua berhenti saat Mel mengatakan hal itu. Lalu, Mel segera melepaskan diri dan mengambil tumpukan batu yang sedikit lonjong, sebelum memberikannya kepada semua yang ada disitu satu persatu.

"Untuk apa ini Mel-san?" tanya wanita dengan rambut pink itu.

"Dan kenapa terlihat seperti memiliki warna begini?" tambah laki-laki dengan rambut ungu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…" tambah laki-laki yang disebut Mel, Mikuo.

"Eh, begini… itu semacam penghalang untuk sesuatu yang ada disini. Jadi, itu merupakan batu perlindungan. Karena sudah jarang yang melewati tempat ini, batu itu rusak dan hanya tinggal sedikit. La-lalu… warna itu menunjukkan jalan yang diambil oleh Rin, Len, Gumi, dan juga Miku. Ka-karena itu, kita harus berpencar! Apa kalian mengerti Luka dan Gakupo?" jelas Mel yang sedikit kebingungan.

"O-ooh…" tanggap mereka bertiga yang mendengarkan penjelasan Mel.

"Nah, karena itu, aku dan Meru akan menjemput Gumi. Lalu Luka dan Mikuo akan menjemput Rin, sementara Gakupo sendirian akan mencari Len. Apa kalian sepakat?" ucap Suu sambil menggandeng Mel, dengan batu ditangannya.

Orang yang dipanggil dengan Luka dan Gakupo saling berpandangan, sebelum menjawab "Iya". Mikuo sendiri merasa tidak enak, tapi karena ini keputusannya dia hanya bisa menurut. Tak akan ada orang yang merasa normal jika berani menentang perkataan Mel.

Setelah itu mereka semua berjalan ke dalam… ke dalam… dan ke dalam… hutan itu, hingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka.

* * *

><p>Rin: Oke, author na udah pergi karena sibuk, jadi kami yang mewakilkan!<p>

Len: Eh, yg jelas jangan lupa untuk kasih review.

Rin: Kritik, saran, flame pun juga diizinkan! Begitu katanya…

Rin+Len: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

_A/N: Lirik na itu petikan lagu dari "From A Place You're Not There"_


	17. MAAF! MAAF BANGET DARI RINA!

_Maaf, Maaf, Maaf, Maaf, beribu maaf buat semuanya yang menunggu update dari cerita The Two Of Us ini dengan sabar._

_Tapi, ini bukan karena masalah review, atau masalah yang berhubungan dengan dunia maya. Tapi, ini adalah masalah pribadiku sendiri sebagai seorang penulis fanfic. Jujur, Rina sudah ndak kuat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini lebih lama lagi._

_Mungkin yang kukatakan ini membuat semua readers yang menunggu update ceritaku dengan sabar, kecewa berat. Tapi, kalau aku tidak bisa ternyata memang tidak bisa untuk dipaksa! Gomen! Hontoni Gomenne!_

_Dengan ini, Rina Aria, menyatakan fanfic dengan judul __**"The Two of Us"**__ sebagai fic yang __**DISCONTINUED**__. Rina hanya bisa ngomong maaf sama semuanya atas berita yang tidak diundang ini. Sebenernya Rina pingin, bener-bener pingin untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Tapi, apalah daya jika Rina sendiri tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya._

_Tapi, meski Rina menyatakan status fic ini sebagai Discontinued, nasib yang serupa tidak akan menimpa pada __**"Princess, Demon, and the Heroes"**__ karena Rina memang sudah menulis kelanjutan ceritanya, hanya saja masih dalam proses edit sekaligus menunggu bulan puasa berakhir. (Rina ndak tahu kenapa bisa nulis Ghost chapter 2 tanpa dosa seperti itu sih…)_

_Sekali lagi, Rina mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Rina sendiri sebenernya sudah ngira-ngira bahwa ini akan terjadi, karena Rina memang kurang kompeten dalam menulis cerita ini. Ini bukan karena ada beberapa anonim yang meminta fic ini dibuang saja atau apa. Sekali lagi TIDAK. Semua keputusan ini, Rina sendiri yang ambil tanpa ada pihak lain terlibat._

_Hanya itu yang bisa Rina sampaikan. Rina mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!_

_Sebagai permohonan maaf, Rina bakalan kasih draft kasar dari plot cerita fic ini. Semoga, meski fic ini dalam status Discontinued, para pembaca bisa senang dengan mengetahui jalan cerita fic ini. Tapi, jika ada author lain yang ingin melanjutkannya, Rina tetap akan kasih izin, asalkan bilang terlebih dahulu._

_U-untuk terakhir kalinya. GOMENNE! _m(_ _)m

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Arc<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin yang tersesat bertemu dengan Miku yang mendengar suara teriakan Rin. Len, bertemu dengan Gumiya yang kemudian disusul Gumi. Setelah beberapa saat Mel, Retsu, dan Gakupo juga bergabung dalam kelompok Len.<p>

Lalu, mereka bertemu dengan sesosok hantu dengan nama Meito, yang menceritakan sejarah tentang hutan itu. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mencari saudaranya lagi.

Kemudian, Len dkk mendengar suara teriakan dari Rin, Miku, dan juga Luka. Dengan segera mereka semua (termasuk Meito) segera berlari menuju ke sumber suara.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat Rin dkk. mereka dikejutkan dengan adanya hantu lain, yang mirip dengan Meito, hanya saja perempuan… sedang bermain bersama dengan Rin, Miku, dan Luka. (gubrak!) Ternyata, suara teriakan tadi karena Rin kalah bermain saja.

Rin dkk. yang melihat Len dkk. hanya bisa pasang wajah inosen seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Len dkk sendiri hanya bisa melongo saat Rin dkk mengajak mereka untuk ikut bermain bersama. (gedubrak!) Disaat itu, Rin juga bilang bahwa rumor hutan itu hanyalah rumor belaka dan sudah tidak terlalu berlaku di jaman ini.

Len terusan marah-marah pada Rin yang membuatnya super khawatir dan memeluknya sambil mengatakan maaf akan benda kenangan yang tidak sengaja dirusaknya. Rin dengan rela memaafkan Len dan mereka berbaikan kembali. Gumi, yang melihat keakraban Rin dan Len (Rui dan Rei) menjadi cemburu. Tapi, dia kemudian menyadari bahwa dia tidak mungkin menang dari Rin (Rui) dalam memperebutkan Len, sehingga dia menyerah.

Gumiya yang menyadari bahwa Rui adalah Rin, saat hanya berdua dengan Len mengatakan pada Len bahwa, "Apa yang kau cari selalu ada didekatmu" membuat Len jadi bingung. Tapi yang paling penting, Len menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Rin mulai luntur, saat Len menyadari senyum Rui dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Semua orang yang tahu kenyataan bahwa Rin dan Rui adalah orang yang sama, hanya bisa merasa geli dalam hati. Karena sudah malam, mereka semua berniat untuk berkemah di tengah hutan itu sekaligus untuk menemani Gumiya yang hendak mengirim Meito dan Meiko ke dunia sana, dan juga karena hari sudah malam.

Saat malam hari, mereka dikejutkan dengan datangnya adik kembar Retsu, Kazamine Sen. Retsu dan Mel kaget, sementara sebagian besar dari kelompok mereka tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, atau siapa itu Sen. Mel dan Sen, langsung saja perang dingin di antara mereka semua. Alasan mengapa Sen membenci Mel bukanlah plot cerita, dan merupakan Side Story, jadinya tidak terlalu penting.

Entah bagaimana, esoknya, Mel dan Sen berhasil berbaikan, dan mereka semua kembali ke hotel, dimana mereka kemudian dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ted dan Teto karena menghilang tanpa ajak-ajak. Pembuatan Video klip berjalan dengan lancar, saat Rin mulai merasakan perbedaan perasaan yang timbul di hatinya saat dia melihat Rei dan juga saat melihat Len.

Dan Summer Arc berakhir sampai disitu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn Arc<strong>

* * *

><p>Festival Kebudayaan. Tentu Rin dan Len yang masih tetap bersembunyi sebagai Rui dan Rei, mendapatkan beberapa peran dalam festival itu. Piko yang sejak Summer Arc dilupakan, segera gencar mendekati Rin dengan segala macam cara, bahkan hingga dia mendapatkan peran yang hampir sama dengan peran Len, dalam drama Festival Kebudayaan.<p>

Hubungan Rin dan Len sebagai Rui dan Rei, mulai berkembang cukup pesat saat-saat ini. Karena Rin mendapatkan peran utama wanita, sementara Len mendapat peran utama pria, mereka jadi lebih sering berduaan, tanpa Mikuo, untuk berlatih drama. Tapi, Piko yang mendapatkan peran bersebelahan dengan Len, selalu mengikuti Rui dan Rei yang berlatih setiap saat. Alasan, peran Piko berhubungan dengan mereka jadi, biasa-biasa saja jika mereka berlatih bersama.

Rin/Rui yang memang melunak pada Piko karena dia menjadi baik, membuat Len/Rei jadi suntuk sendiri alias cemburu. Mikuo, yang sudah memantau perkembangan mereka berdua hanya tertawa cekikikan saat melihat Len jadi cemburu. Mikuo sendiri mendapat peran yang mirip dengan Piko.

Saat hari pentas, Putri, yang diperankan oleh Rin, disekap oleh pemilik peran jahat, yang merupakan salah satu teman sekelas mereka. Len yang entah lupa naskah atau memang tulalit, tanpa sengaja jadi ikut-ikutan emosi. Mikuo, yang jadi pemeran pembantu sampai dibuat heran dengan sikap Len yang menangkap perannya terlalu berlebihan.

Pada saat dimana Mikuo dan Piko berpisah dari Len karena Len harus melawan tokoh antagonis, Piko yang melupakan naskah, segera mengejar Len (keluar panggung) dan meninggalkan Mikuo sendiri sebagai ksatria yang melindungi Len. Tentu, Len yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Piko, segera bertengkar dengannya.

Disaat itu, Piko segera membuat taruhan dengan Len. Tidak peduli siapa yang merupakan pangeran. Orang yang pertama kali menyelamatkan Rin, akan memiliki Rin (Rui dalam konteks Piko) sementara yang kalah harus mengalah. Len yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Rui/Rin antara suka sebagai teman atau lebih dari itu, segera mengiyakan taruhan Piko itu.

Mikuo, yang mati-matian membenarkan keadaan panggung karena Piko yang menghilang itu, hanya bisa melawan karakter-karakter tidak penting. Saat itulah, seseorang yang tak diduga siapapun akan datang, datang. Dengan gaya 'tidak ada yang salah dengan keberadaanku' dia memainkan peran Piko dengan lihainya. Benar, dia adalah Rui, Akane Rui.

Ternyata, semua orang, minus Mikuo, Piko, Len, dan Rin, mengetahui bahwa Rui memang berkunjung ke Jepang. Setelah adegan mereka selesai, Mikuo mengejar Rui yang akan melarikan diri hingga ke atap. Saat ditanya tentang janji Mikuo saat Rui pergi. Rui mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingat, meski dalam hati, dia masih ingat tentang janji itu, bahkan terbayang hingga setiap hari. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka merupakan rahasia.

Len dan Piko, memasuki adegan terakhir yaitu, saat dimana mereka akan membebaskan putri Rin/Rui dari cengkraman iblis jahat. Yah, meski itu hanya sebuah drama. Rin dan teman sekelas mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang perubahan adegan itu, dan mengikuti jalan emosi dari Len dan Piko.

Setelah tokoh antagonisnya di hajar habis-habisan oleh Piko dan Len. Rin/Rui hanya bisa duduk diam di tempatnya, saat Piko dan Len segera adu pedang, yang mungkin bisa disebut adu tarian. Piko berhasil mengambil Rin saat Len lengah, namun, Len segera mengambil Rin kembali dengan menggendongnya ala _Bridal style _dan mengatakan bahwa dialah yang menang dalam pertandingan kali ini dan membawa Rin pergi dari panggung. Piko sendiri, masih tidak menyerah dan meski tertinggal di panggung, berkata bahwa semua ini belum berakhir.

Rin/Rui yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi di panggung tadi, segera menanyakan apa yang terjadi diantara Len/Rei dan Piko. Len/Rei hanya mengatakan bahwa itu urusan anak cowok dan Rin/Rui tidak perlu tahu. Rin/Rui ngambek karena tidak diberitahu, namun dikejutkan dengan Len/Rei yang mencium pipinya. Saat itulah Len/Rei berkata dengan lembut pada Rin/Rui.

"Mungkin aku jadi menyukaimu"

Rin/Rui spontan menjadi panik. Tidak disangkanya bahwa Len/Rei akan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Meski begitu, Rin/Rui hanya menundukkan kepala karena malu. Dihatinya, perasaannya berkecamuk antara perasaannya pada Len dan juga pada Rei.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rei/Len mengajak Rui/Rin untuk kembali ke semuanya. Saat Rin/Rui tiba-tiba menarik kostum Len/Rei, dan mengiyakan pernyataan cintanya. Sejak hari itu, Rin/Rui mulai jadian dengan Rei/Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Arc<strong>

* * *

><p>Hubungan RinRui berjalan secara lancar-lancar saja dengan Len/Rei. Sebagian besar, Rin/Rui yang bermain ke rumah Len/Rei. Tentu saja bersama dengan Mikuo. Hingga suatu hari, Rin/Rui tertidur di rumah Len/Rei, karena terlalu sibuk mengerjakan PR bersama dengan Len/Rei. Mikuo kemudian menyelipkan foto Rin dengan Len, saat mereka masih jalan beberapa tahun yang lalu, kedalam tas Rui/Rin, sebelum permisi untuk pulang.

Rei/Len yang sedikit salah tingkah karena Rui/Rin yang secara mendadak menginap dirumahnya, berusaha untuk jadi tuan rumah sekaligus pacar yang baik, dengan menggendong Rui/Rin ke tempat tidur. Setelah itu, Rei/Len hendak membereskan barang-barang Rui/Rin saat dia menyadari sebuah foto yang ada di dalam tas Rui/Rin.

Len/Rei mengambil dan kaget dengan keberadaan foto itu. Itu merupakan foto kenangannya dengan Rin saat musim Panas. Disaat yang bersamaan, Rin/Rui terbangun, dan mendapati bahwa dia ada di kamar Len/Rei. Spontan dia panik, hingga Rin/Rui menemukan foto yang sama persis dengan miliknya di meja Len/Rei. Foto kenangannya dengan Len saat musim Panas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Saat itulah, Rin/Rui melepaskan _contact lens_ yang dia pakai, dan memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat. Dia yakin bahwa itu adalah foto yang sama. Jadi, selama ini dia selalu bersama dengan Len dan bahkan jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Tepat saat itu, Len/Rei yang sudah melepaskan _contact lens_-nya pula, memasuki kamarnya, dimana Rin/Rui ada disana.

Rin/Rui melihat Len/Rei yang masuk, dan mereka berada dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Pikiran mereka jadi campur aduk, karena penemuan baru ini. Hingga Len yang kemudian mendekati Rin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Rin, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan hanya diam, sementara Len memeluknya. Dia merasa bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan Len kembali, tapi dia juga menyukai sisi Len yang diketahuinya dengan Rei. Saat mengetahui bahwa mereka orang yang sama… Rin jadi bingung.

(Karena ini spesial, aku sertakan apa yang mereka katakan…)

"Rin…" ucap Len sambil memeluk Rin erat-erat.

Rin masih tak bisa berpikir dengan jelas. Dia mencintai Len, tapi dia juga mencintai Rei. Tapi, jika Rei dan Len merupakan orang yang sama. Apa selama ini dia hanya memperbesar perasaannya sendiri terhadap Len?

Len tetap memeluk Rin dalam waktu yang lama, hingga Rin menerima kenyataan, dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Rin meregangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Len, sebelum berkata, "Maafkan aku… Len…" ujar Rin dengan menangis dalam pelukan Len.

Len mempererat pelukannya pada Rin, sebelum menjawab, "Jangan khawatir Rin. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu akan hari itu… karena… meski aku memang mencintai Rui dalam dirimu, kau tetaplah Rin yang paling aku sayangi…" jawab Len.

Rin memeluk Len pula, sebelum berkata, "Aku… aku juga…" ujar Rin. Tubuh dan pikiran Rin seakan sepakat, bahwa meski Rei adalah orang yang Rin cintai, perasaan pada Rei timbul karena Rin selalu memikirkan Len.

Setelah Len melepaskan Rin, Len kemudian berkata, "Kau juga… menyamar sepertiku… Rin?" tanya Len sambil menyingkirkan rambut hitam kelam milik Rin yang menutupi wajahnya.

Rin melihat ke Len, sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya begitu… a-aku… selalu merasa bersalah saat aku melihat diriku sendiri. Karena itu, aku… aku… melakukannya…" jawab Rin sambil menatap wajah Len.

"Tentang Piko?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin menggantikanmu. Tapi, yang kulakukan hanya membuatku makin merindukanmu…"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan penyamaran itu?"

"A-aku masih akan menggunakannya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ini penyanyi tahu! Aku MUSE baka Len!"

Len tersenyum pada Rin yang memerah dihadapannya. Rin atau Rui, mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama dan mereka memang sama persis. Rin yang ada dihadapannya adalah Rin miliknya seorang. Mungkin perkataan tentang Rin adalah Muse membuat Len kaget sedikit. Tapi, Len sudah mengantisipasi tentang hal itu, karena Muse memang sama persis dengan Rin.

"Tapi… kita memang bodoh ya…" ujar Rin tiba-tiba sambil menahan tawanya.

"Benar, padahal yang kita cari selalu ada di depan kita. Tapi, kita bahkan tidak menyadarinya…" tambah Len yang ikut-ikut tertawa.

(End talk part)

Setelah itu, Rin dan Len berbaikan kembali dan menjalani hubungan sebagai diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Saat mereka memasuki bangku kuliah, Len melamar Rin, sehingga mereka bertunangan dan akhirnya menikah setelah mereka lulus dari bangku kuliah.


End file.
